Full Circle Beth's Story
by Galaxy451
Summary: The year is 2014.Jacqui Kostan,aka Beth Turner,is now a vampire,telling the story of what happened in the years post Sonata,after the door closed.... Meanwhile in the present time,surprises are in store as events are about to turn full circle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Full Circle - Beth's Story

Chapter 1

I put my signature to the last of the documents I have to sign, tuck them back into the brown manilla folder, and with a sigh, place it on the desk. I lean back in the chair, closing my eyes for a moment, only to open them a second later as the painful memories that suddenly arise threaten to overwhelm me. Best to keep busy I tell myself.

Well anyway… might as well get on with it. I'm here to tell you my story, so I'll begin by introducing myself. My name is Jacqueline Kostan. I'm 32 years old, blonde, and a P.I.. Oh, and incidentally…… I'm also a vampire.

Of course that wasn't always my name… no, I started out as Beth Turner, back in the days before I was turned that was. A lot of water has passed under the bridge since then, and I'm not sure I'd even recognise myself from the innocent young woman I was barely six short years ago. It feels like a lifetime has gone by since I worked as an investigative reporter at Buzzwire. Since I discovered that the world wasn't the simple place I'd always thought it was; since I learned that vampires walked among us, and since I fell in love with one of those vampires, and my life changed forever.

It all started with Mick St. John…… oh God…..even just saying his name brings a smile to my lips. He came into my life and changed everything. For the first time in my life, I fell wildly, truly, madly in love, with a passion I'd never before experienced. Loving him was like a fever; it burned me up, but it felt so wonderful I wouldn't have changed it for anything. Yes.. Mick St. John….. that's where my story begins…..

It happened the day I decided that I just couldn't do it anymore… that is, carry on trying to make things work as a human in a relationship with a vampire. He'd told me over and over that human and vampire relationships couldn't last , our worlds were too different, it was too complicated, not to mention the immortality, or lack of it, part. I didn't care though. Never in all my life had I met anyone like Mick St. John. I'd fallen for him heart, body and soul, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

That is… until the Emma and Jackson incident. That was when I realised I was never going to be fully a part of Mick's world. He had shut me out of what was not "my business". That hurt, to think he didn't trust me, or care enough about me to share it with me. And when he finally told me how Emma had been executed for a mistake that put their community in danger, and that Jackson had chosen to die with her rather than go on alone, it just confirmed for me that Mick had been right all along. Our worlds were too different. Could I live with that kind of justice? Would Mick ever let me be a part of his life, with all that that entailed? Sadly, it seemed not. I was tired, so tired of trying.

I think back to that night when Mick came to see me, and I can still remember it as clearly as if were yesterday. When I told him "I don't think I can do this anymore", he had waited a heartbeat, then turned on his heel and walked straight out. I was dumbfounded. Fighting back the tears as I went to shut the door, choked up with the pain that his abrupt departure had left. I hadn't expected him just to leave like that, and the empty space was suddenly terrible and felt very, very final. This was it, he was gone from my life for good. Utterly desolate, all I could manage was to lean my head against the wall , close my eyes, and give myself up to the tears already coursing down my face.

I don't know how long I stood there like that, my heart breaking into pieces for all that I had just lost, when suddenly there was a knocking on the door. My eyes flew open as my head jerked up, and all I could was think was "please let it be Mick", but I was frozen to the spot, unable to move and face the possibility that it might not be him. The knocking came again, and seconds later the door burst open. I knew it was Mick, even though I didn't turn around. My heart was hammering so hard I could barely breathe.

"You want to know what Emma and Jackson made me realise…?" he paused as I waited with baited breath for what he was going to say, "…that you were right, you were right all along. This isn't about being a vampire, or a human. This is about us, and how we feel about one another. Right here. Right now."

A sudden spark of hope suddenly flipped my stomach over, and Emma's words when she told me about her and Jackson first meeting, came back to me. "The night that we first met, or met again, whatever…. what was I wearing?"

He hesitated for only a second, "Blue jeans, white striped shirt, cream jacket."

My heart was in my mouth as I spun around. "What about my shoes?"

He looked at me so tenderly then, and I let myself hope, for the first time, that this might be what I'd dreamed of for so long.

"You were barefoot," he smiled.

I was actually amazed he could remember. "How can you remember that?"

Seconds passed as we just stared at each other, then I almost saw him make the decision.

"Because I love you," he said simply.

Oh my God….. He'd said it. Said the words I'd been longing to hear for months now. I stood there for a few moments, not quite believing I'd heard right. Had he really just told me he loved me?

He was looking back at me with such an raw expression on his face, and all I could think was that I needed to put him out of his misery. I took a step forward and reached up to touch my lips to his, sensation exploding around me as I felt his mouth claim mine. His hand caught in my hair as he bent to deepen the kiss, and my arm snaked up around his neck, instinctively pulling him closer. A jolt of pure electricity shot through me as I felt the touch of his tongue against my lips, and reflexively my mouth opened under his. Something tightened low in my abdomen as our tongues intertwined, and I hardly noticed as he reached out to push the door closed behind us.

Nothing else mattered, except that I loved him too.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_.

Full Circle - Beth's Story

Chapter 2

My skin suddenly prickles, and I get up to adjust the blinds. The late afternoon sun is low in the sky and throwing strands of light in patterns across the floor. Once I would have welcomed the warmth on my face, and luxuriated in the feel of sunlight on my skin; now, with a frown, I angle the blind to deflect the rays.

Sitting back down in the now dimmer office, I stare at the painting on the far wall, but that's not what I'm seeing. In my mind's eye I'm seeing Mick's face as he told me he loved me back that night. His beautiful face is something I shall never forget as long as I live.

I smile to myself as I remember the events of that evening….. it's amusing now, but back then I didn't find it so funny. No, that night really didn't turn out like I would have imagined…

********************

I heard the door click shut, and all I was aware of was Mick's mouth on mine, his arms around me, and how right it all felt. Like coming home. For long moments we stood there, totally lost in each other, mouths locked together, bodies pressing into one another with a growing need. My stomach was clenching deliciously, little waves of pleasure beginning to radiate through me at the feel of his hands moving under my robe. I searched his mouth, tentatively running my tongue over his teeth, wondering what it would feel like to touch his fangs if he vamped out. He must have noticed, because he drew back slightly, gazing at me for a moment, and all of a sudden his eyes began to fade to silver and my heart started hammering in my chest as I saw his fangs appear. They say you should be careful what you wish for, and I could do nothing but gaze back at him, unsure of how to proceed at this new development. I'd wanted to know what this would be like, and now I could only stare like a rabbit caught in headlights.

His eyes never leaving mine, he very slowly lowered his head until our lips touched, so very gently. He kissed me so softly and tenderly, and, barely breathing, I began to return his kiss, hesitantly at first, then more confidently. My hands went to his hips, drawing him closer, pressing him to me and unconsciously grinding myself against him. The sudden and unexpected feel of the length of him against me almost made my knees buckle. It felt so good, and, unable to help myself, I moaned into his mouth, my body reacting automatically when I heard his answering groan. I wanted him so much; all of him, right then and there. His arms tightened around me then, as he deepened the kiss, and I opened up to him, feeling the sharp points of his fangs as I began to explore his mouth once more.

Our mouths still locked together, he moved his hands up to my shoulders, gently pushing my robe off. I felt it slide down my arms and onto the floor, as his hands began to work their way up inside my camisole. I reached up then, slipping my hands under his jacket and shrugging it over his shoulders before turning my attention to his shirt. It was only as I felt his fingers start to ease under the waistband of my pyjama bottoms that I came to my senses with a jolt, breaking off our kiss a suddenness borne out of sheer panic.

"Uhhh…" was all I could manage.

Mick's face was full of concern as he collected himself, asking "Are you okay? Did I nick you?"

Staring at him, mortified, I watched his eyes bleed back to their normal hazel as his fangs retracted. He was visibly gathering himself, and raised his hand, brushing his thumb quickly across him mouth in a typically Mick gesture of embarrassment. I felt terrible for causing this abrupt awkward moment.

"No… no I'm fine" I stumbled over my words, looking away self consciously. "It's just not a good time."

A confused look on his face, he shuffled from one foot to the other, "Not a good time?"

Right then would have been a good time for the floor to open up and swallow me. For goodness sakes, the man could sniff out past, present and future at a murder scene, surely he must have had a clue what I was talking about?

Apparently not, as he continued to look at me, eyebrows raised in a questioning look. I was blushing to the roots of my hair by this time, when suddenly, thankfully, he got it.

"Oh! Not a good time?" He nodded his head in understanding, his hands going to rest on his hips. He shuffled a bit more, turning his head aside as he gave an uneasy smile.

"Time of the month" I said, flashing him my best smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. Then I promptly spoiled it all by bursting into tears, looking forlornly at him, and trying desperately to choke back the sobs that arose up out of nowhere.

"Oh Beth.." he said, coming forward to wrap me in his arms, gently rocking me as he stoked my hair over and over. "Look, it's fine. I really wasn't in the mood anyway."

That made me laugh, and I hugged him tight, laughing even as the tears were sliding down my face. He reached down, and I felt his arms go underneath me as he scooped me up, pulling me tight against his chest and kissing me tenderly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, momentarily panicked again.

"Don't worry, just the couch." he said, walking over and sitting down with me still in his arms, so I ended up in his lap, cuddled against him. "I've never had anyone cry because they couldn't make love to me before. It's kind of flattering." He was grinning at me now, teasing.

"Don't let it go to your head" I said, smiling despite myself, "it's just hormones."

"Sex is highly overrated anyway." he murmured, brushing the tears from my eyes with his thumb, before leaning in and giving me a very slow, gentle, and thorough kiss.

Reluctantly needing to come up for air, I broke the kiss. "This is so not how I imagined our first time together" I sniffled..

"You imagined our first time?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, no, I mean, if I had imagined it, which I havn't….." he smiled at that, "then that wouldn't have been how it ended."

The smile faded from his lips. "It hasn't ended Beth." His hand was in my hair caressing my temple over and over as he whispered, "I love you so much….."

I looked at him, my hand reaching out to touch the side of his face, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

**Chapter 3**

We spent the rest of the evening talking into the small hours, filling each other in on the small insignificant details of our lives, from childhood memories to teenage angst, and everything in between. I was fascinated to hear about Mick's early years, growing up in the 1920s and 30s. It seemed strange to hear him talk about things I'd only ever heard from the mouths of old people, when he barely looks older than I do. He didn't talk much about the war, preferring to keep to happier topics, but he told me all about how he came to came to be in a band with several of his former army buddies, his love for music, and how he still very much missed that part of his life.

I told him about the music I loved as a teenager, my first crushes, how I got interested in journalism, and he listened with interest, laughing out loud at my "Goth" vampire wanna-be phase. "No such thing as vampires" he chuckled. He tilted my chin, studying me, "I can't imagine you as a Goth."

"Trust me, it wasn't pretty, but at least it didn't last long" I replied, thanking goodness it appeared he'd missed that embarrassing stage of my youth.

Finally, when my eyes began to droop, and the sky began to lighten outside, he apologised for keeping me up all night - like I would have had it any other way! - kissed me goodbye, and made ready to leave, promising to call me later in the afternoon. Then he took hold of my hand, raising it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss against my fingers.

Reluctantly letting go of his hand I leaned against the door frame, watching him, still facing me, as he backed around the corner, smiling a last goodbye as he went. Only then did I step back into my apartment and close the door softly behind me...

I come back to myself like waking from a dream, my eyes adjusting quickly to the now dark office. I get up and walk over to the window, drawing the blinds fully back now that it's dark, enjoying the light from the newly risen moon, now hanging low in the sky, a huge orange orb, fat and swollen on the night horizon. There might have been a lot of disadvantages to being a vampire, but enhanced night sight was not one of them. I see everything in sharp detail, small movements catching my eye, and the colours….. that was the biggest surprise of them all. Seeing colours in the dark for the first time had astounded and amazed me. The first time I opened my eyes after being turned, I was bombarded with a myriad dazzling colours, all appearing to shimmer and shine with a vivacity and sparkle I had never thought possible. Overwhelming in the daytime – I had soon learned the value of a quality pair of sunglasses - at night, our superior vision literally made night seem like day.

I stand at the window for a long time, gazing at the moon, and letting thoughts of today run through my head. I know I'm in still in shock, so much has transpired in the space of a few short days, and I'm struggling to cope with the emotional overload of it all.

Thoughts of Josef trickle into my mind then, and I quickly push them away before I can succumb to the pain that thinking of him brings.

Briskly turning from the window, I make my way back over to the desk and flick the switch on my computer. I havn't checked my e-mail for over a week, and now seems as good a time as any. I start to trawl through the numerous messages, most of it junk mail that I delete without a glance, but one catches my attention. It's from Helena, Josef's PA, dated three days ago, and it's simply entitled "Call Me – Urgent". A phone number is listed in the body of the e-mail, but that's all, no other indication of what it's concerning.

Punching in the number on my office phone, I listen to it ring, impatiently tapping my pen on the desk. Five times it rings, before switching over to voicemail, and I leave a short message. "Hey Helena, it's Jacqui. I just got your message; call me back as soon as you can please.", before disconnecting the call. Wondering if she had tried to reach me on my cell phone, I delve into my purse and check my calls. Sure enough there are four missed calls all from Helena, received over the past 4 days. Damn! My phone has been switched off for nearly a week.

I try her at the number listed on my cell, but it goes straight to voicemail without even ringing. I leave another message, thoughtfully placing the phone back in my purse, wondering what it could be that she might want to speak to me about so urgently.

As I ponder the odd message, I catch sight of the photograph on my desk, and my thoughts float back to Mick St. John, and those heady first days when we first began our relationship proper...

The phonecall had come right when he said it would. I practically dived at it in an as uncool a display of eagerness as I think I've ever exhibited. Just as well he wasn't there to see it.

We made arrangements for dinner at my favourite restaurant. The meal was excellent, but it saddened me that Mick couldn't share in the experience, although he assured me he got pleasure out of just watching me eat. We shared a bottle of wine, and I was glad that at least that was one luxury he hadn't had to give up. Afterward, he drove us to the beach, and we sat on the sand, me cuddled up against him with his coat around my shoulders, and his arms hugging me tight. We listened to the sound of the waves lapping at the shore, and watched the moonlight playing on the water; simply enjoying each other's company.

"I think the beach is even more beautiful at night", I said, "if a bit cold." as I snuggled deeper into the crook of Mick's arm.

He was silent for a few moments, I guess thinking back to the brief time he spent as a mortal, and the fleeting moments we had not so long ago shared on this very same stretch of beach, before he had given up his mortality to save me.

"Yes, it is." he nodded, smiling a crooked, and somewhat sad, smile.

I squeezed his hand, and he hugged me tighter to him.

In the days that followed we were both kept pretty busy with work, me at the D.A.'s office and Mick following a lead that had come up on a case he'd been working on involving a missing girl. We set a date for Friday night. Mick had invited Josef and Simone over as well, and was planning on cooking a meal for Simone and I. When I expressed some doubt at the idea of vampire catering , he assured me that his culinary skills, although slightly rusty from disuse, were up to the task, and not to worry about a thing.

Friday afternoon I managed to sneak a couple of hours away from my desk, on the pretence of some investigative research on a couple of names I'd been looking into. Ben had me working on a special project that he wasn't telling me much about, but which I was determined to get to the bottom of, my curious nature unable to endure being kept in the dark for long.

The lingerie store was my first stop, where I managed to pick up a couple of sets of matching bra and panties that I hoped looked sufficiently alluring, but at the same time, not too indecent. I then trawled just about every boutique in the vicinity in search of the perfect dress, and ended up making a mad dash back to the first store I went into, only to buy the first dress I tried on. A simple, black, lace trimmed jersey dress, it hugged my hips and clung in all the right places. I stashed my purchases in the car before hastening back to my desk to finish typing up my report.

When I was finally able to extricate myself from the office, I hurried home with my new purchases, and rushed to get ready. Praying that nothing was going to go wrong this time, at last I stood in front of the mirror, fussing with my hair and making some last minute adjustments before heading out.

______

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Full Circle - Beth's Story****Chapter 4****  
**  
I arrived at 7:30pm on the dot, and Josef answered the door with a flourish.

"Hi Beth" he grinned, gesturing for me to enter, looking me up and down with rather too much interest until I began to feel vaguely uneasy. Feeling my face start to colour but determined not to let Josef know he was making me nervous, I smiled politely, and what I hoped was confidently, back, "Hi Josef."

"Nice dress" he said, giving me a wicked smile, and ushering me inside.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" I countered, looking him over with what I hoped was an equally blatant stare, and congratulating myself when he raised his hand nervously to his hair and had to look away.

Grinning once his back was turned, I followed him inside, immediately starting to feel hungry at the smell of delicious cooking in the air. Simone was in the kitchen with Mick, and I made my way over to say hi, smiling at the sight of Mick in a blue striped apron, dish cloth thrown over one shoulder, surrounded by pots and pans. The food looked delicious, and I suddenly saw Mick in a different light, relaxed and laughing, in a way I'd never seen him before, as Simone tasted the sauce and advised him on the seasoning.

Feeling slightly jealous all of a sudden, I hung back, wanting nothing more than to go to him and wrap my arms around him, but uncertain in this new situation, and deciding to leave it until he'd got his hand less full.

Turning around and catching sight of me he gave me a shy, slightly crooked smile, dropping the pan he was holding into the sink and coming over, leaning in to give me a quick kiss on the mouth. Just a quick brush of lips, but even so, I felt my stomach jerk in response, and an involuntary sigh escaped before I even knew I'd done it. "Hey" I smiled back, blushing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simone and Josef exchange a quick glance, and I wondered what Mick might have been telling Josef about our newfound relationship status. I knew they'd been friends a long time, and guessed there wasn't much they kept from each other. Josef probably knew exactly what had transpired the other night, and knowing how close he and Simone were, I suspected she probably knew too, but hey, they were friends I told myself, and what did I have to feel embarrassed about?

Taking a deep breath and making an effort to calm myself and relax, I went over to greet Simone, admiring her dress, a gorgeous pale green taffeta that looked absolutely stunning on her, and exchanging those little air kisses that girls do when in polite company.

"You look stunning", she said, looking appreciatively at my dress, and then, leaning in to whisper against my hair, "Mick is going to love you in that dress."

"Thanks", I blushed, wondering if the whole world knew about the goings on between Mick and I. "Is there anything I can do to help? " I asked, in an attempt to divert the topic of conversation.

"I think we can leave the boys to it", she smiled, taking my arm and leading me into the lounge area, "we're under strict instructions to sit back and enjoy tonight, they assure me they have it all under control."

We settled ourselves down on the couch, and Josef arrived in full waiter mode, bearing a glass of wine, and placing it in my hand with a small bow, which I couldn't help smiling at, before heading off back to the kitchen to help Mick with the preparations.

"Wow, we're getting the full treatment tonight" I said, smiling appreciatively.

"Yup, under full instructions not to raise a finger" she grinned.

"So…", she looked at me conspiratorially as soon as Josef was out of earshot, "have you two sealed the deal yet?"

Grateful that my secret was safe, but not sure I was ready to discuss this quite yet I hedged "Ah… we managed to sort out our differences. We're just going to take it one day at a time".

Taking in the situation immediately she leaned forward, whispering "So you havn't slept together yet then?"

"Ah.. no, not yet." I muttered under my breath, wondering how it was so obvious, and wishing the topic of conversation hadn't turned quite so quickly to mine and Mick's love life.

"It's OK", she said, touching my arm in a gesture of female empathy, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if there's anything you want to ask.. you know… about it, " she paused for emphasis, "then you know you can ask me anything you need to know."

Blushing again, and darting a glance over at Mick and Josef busying themselves with the plates and cutlery, I took a gulp of wine, nodding.. "Thanks Simone, I appreciate it."

To my huge relief, our conversation moved on to more mundane matters, and we were soon laughing and joking about our thoughts on the impending meal, and wondering what delights Mick and Josef were rustling up in the kitchen. Mick had prepared food for me before, so I had some idea of what he was capable of, but tonight's meal was something special, and Simone wasn't at all convinced that Josef had the slightest idea what he was doing in the gourmet meal department. "Let's just hope we don't leave here tonight with food poisoning", she joked.

As it turned out, the food was mouth-wateringly good, both Simone and I pleasantly surprised by our capable hosts. Luckily, Josef seemed to have been designated as the waiter for the evening, leaving the culinary skills to Mick, who, I was proud to note, did an excellent job, better than anything I could have managed myself. Nursing their frosted glasses of A-positive with a whiskey chaser, they watched appreciatively as Simone and I tucked into a dessert of crème brulée, which was absolutely divine, and I had to wonder where on earth Mick had picked up such skills. Turned out he had spent a year working in the catering industry not long after the war ended, and I wondered at how little I knew about his past life, and how much someone who had lived as long as Mick had, must have experienced.

Finally, the dishes were cleared away, and I had to laugh as I watched Josef struggling to load the dishwasher, stubbornly refusing any help, although I did offer. His duties completed, Mick collapsed on the couch next to me, putting his feet up on the coffee table and stretching out, a small smile playing on his lips, and looking at me coyly with one eyebrow raised, amused at my incredulity at his gastronomic prowess. "You didn't think I could do it did you?" he grinned, altogether too pleased with himself, and I couldn't help but smile at how happy he was. I'd never seen him so relaxed and content, and in answer to his question, I reached out my hand to take his and give it a gentle squeeze. "It was wonderful Mick, thank you".

We stayed like that, holding hands, just looking at each other and sharing the happy moment together, until a gentle cough raised us from our reverie, and we looked up to see Josef standing over us, coat in hand and Simone in tow. "Well… it's late. I think it's time Simone and I got going and left you two lovebirds to .. er…. " his voice trailed off … "tidy up", he finished, trying not to smirk.

I just grinned, too happy right at that moment to take offense at Josef's innuendo, and we got up to see them both to the door.

Having said our goodbyes and waved them off, Mick closed the door and turned to face me.

"That went well I think."

"I certainly enjoyed it", I smiled, "and I know Simone did.. you're a wonderful cook Mick."

"Thanks," he said, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. "So… er…" Mick shuffled slightly, "another glass of wine?"

"No thank you, I've had quite enough already tonight I think."

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked, shifting uneasily, his hand going behind his head in a nervous gesture.

I shook my head, and took a deep breath. How did it suddenly get this awkward I wondered? One minute we were fine, and the next like a pair of gauche teenagers. It was now or never, and now definitely sounded better than never. Determined this was not going to be the end of the evening just yet, I took a step toward him and placed my hands squarely about his waist, reaching up to brush a soft kiss against his mouth. Initially taken by surprise, he returned the kiss somewhat hesitantly, and my stomach dropped, thinking I'd just blown it by coming on too strong. Then thankfully, he gradually began kissing me back, gently at first, then little by little becoming bolder as he traced along my lips, teasing me until I felt myself start to grow weak at the knees.

When I felt the touch of his tongue nudging gently against my lips, I opened my mouth slightly to allow him entry, and felt his hands come up to cup my face as he tentatively began to explore me, tasting, licking, and then when I didn't think I could take anymore, pressing his mouth to mine and kissing me like he wanted to climb inside my body. His hands moved down, skimming the sides of my breasts lightly and causing me to take a sharp intake of breath, before finally coming to rest about my waist. Urgently, I slid my arms around Mick's back, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and beginning to tug it roughly out of his jeans, feeling his arms tighten around me in response as he pressed our bodies closer together. His hands came around to cup my rear, pulling me against him, and suddenly aware of him pressed firm and hard into me, I felt my stomach clench with a sudden aching need to have him inside of me.

He was raining kissing down my neck and along my throat, and desperate to touch him, to feel his bare skin under my hands, I slid my hands up under his shirt, caressing up and over his hard muscled back and back down again to his waist. His mouth found mine again, capturing it in an urgent kiss, which I returned with equal enthusiasm. Wanting more, my fingers crept down to play along the waistband of his jeans, and as my hand reached for his belt buckle he let out a groan, breaking our kiss, and sweeping me up into his arms in one swift movement.

My heart thundering, I lay in his arms, held tightly against him as he began to head towards the stairs, unable to help being slightly curious, since I knew he didn't own a bed.

"We had better not be headed for the freezer, Mick St. John" I said.

He just smiled enigmatically, and headed on up…

______

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!  
_

_Rating: NC-17_

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

**Chapter 5**

Picking up the photo and staring into those slate blue eyes at the man I had loved so very much, I still find it hard to believe he's gone. Even now, after all this time, and after so much has come to pass, I still can't seem to let go.

Thinking back to that first night again, I wonder at how we ever managed to get together at all, there were so many false starts at the beginning. But finally we'd made it, and that first time together is something I will always treasure. I remember how he had carried me up those stairs, teasing me, telling me he hoped it wouldn't be too cold for me, and warning me to make sure I didn't fall asleep in there. When he'd flipped open the lid of his freezer, me still encased tight in his arms, and started to lower me in, I'd struggled like a wildcat and begun to yell my head off, before I noticed his mischievous grin.

"Mick St. John, don't you dare!", I screamed, clinging on to him for dear life.

"I always told you having a relationship with a vampire would be difficult, dangerous and complicated," he smiled, "I just forgot to mention 'cold'."

My face must have been a picture, and he threw back his head, roaring with laughter. "If you could only see the look on your face Beth."

I scowled back at him as he hoisted me back up and flipped the lid down. "That was not funny."

"Yes it was," he chuckled, leaning down to place a soft, lingering kiss on my lips.

Still holding me in his arms, he carried me out of the room and along the corridor, kicking open a door to reveal a room that looked like a study come dressing room. Sitting in the middle was what I could only assume must have been a king sized bed. It looked enormous, taking up most of the remaining floor space, and was made up with midnight blue duvet and matching pillows. Walking over to it, he gently set me down on my feet and touched his lips to mine in a long, slow kiss, that set me trembling with anticipation.

"Hoping to get lucky were you?" I teased, when our lips finally parted.

"Maybe", he shrugged, putting his head on one side, and smiling at me, his face turning serious as he reached out a hand to tuck a stray wisp of hair behind my ear.

We stared at each other in silence for a long moment. I'd wanted this for so long, and I still couldn't quite believe we were here, together, and about to take a step that there would be no going back from. Not knowing quite where to begin, I reached out with shaking hands, and concentrated on undoing the buttons on Mick's shirt, drinking in the sight of his bare chest, and moving to touch my lips to the soft hair at the base of his throat. I felt his sharp intake of breath as I slowly eased the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, tracing his biceps as I did so.

As the shirt fell to the floor his arms went around me, caressing slow circles up my back , while his mouth searched out the hollow of my shoulder, gently kissing along my collarbone and sending little jolts of pleasure down my spine. He reached up and gently pulled the straps of my dress down over my shoulders, his fingers searching for, and then finally finding the zipper. Turning around, I raised my hair up out of the way to give him better access to the zip, and small shocks went through me at the touch of his hands at my back, as he pulled the zipper all the way down, his mouth all the while kissing a slow trail along the back of my neck as the dress slid down my body and dropped to pool on the floor at my feet.

I knew Mick must have seen me in a state of undress before, since he'd obviously stripped me out of my soaking dress the night I took the B.C. But my memories of that night, especially the latter part, were hazy at best, and I'd worked very hard to put those embarrassing moments out of my mind. Standing before him now, in just my bra and panties, those memories came back to haunt me. I hadn't been wearing any underwear that night.

Still standing with my back to Mick, I felt my face colour as the memory re-surfaced. Then his arms came around me, hands tracing over my stomach and up along my breasts, caressing everywhere they touched, and I leaned back against him, throwing my head back and forgetting everything except the feel of his hands on me, and the way things tightened low in my belly at his touch. Instinctively I pressed back into him, feeling the hardness of him against me, my arms pulling his tighter around me as he explored my body. Reaching around, he found my mouth and kissed me long and deep, exploring me thoroughly with his tongue as his hands continued to stroke and caress. A shiver rose inside me, and I felt my nipples begin to harden under his touch.

Breaking the kiss and turning around, I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of the dress. His eyes looked me up and down then, finally returning to settle on my face.

"You're beautiful Beth." he stated.

"And you have far too many clothes on," I replied, as smiling, I took a step towards him, reaching for his belt buckle, tugging it undone and loosening the buttons below. Moving my hands to his sides, I eased my fingers inside his waistband, and began to guide his jeans over his hips, dropping down on one knee as I lowered them down his legs and onto the floor. Mimicking my earlier action, he kicked off his boots and pushed the jeans out of the way with his foot.

Catching hold of me then, and pulling me to him, he unhooked my bra and let it tumble to the ground with our other clothes. I gasped as his lips found my neck and began to kiss their way down to my breast, licking and sucking, finding the nipple and rolling it under his tongue, flicking backwards and forwards, driving me to distraction, then moving on to my other breast lavishing it with more of the same, finally grazing his teeth along the nipple so that I cried out, almost insane with desire.

Running my hands down Mick's body, I let them slide into his silk boxers, hearing a low guttural sound escape him as I grasped hold of the material and began to ease them carefully down. Letting go of me for a moment, he helped out, taking them off and throwing them somewhere in the direction of his jeans. As he stood back up, the sight of him, hard and ready, made my knees go weak and my stomach turn to liquid.

"Oh my God….. Mick…." was all I could manage.

Frantic to have him inside me, I reached down and touched him, feeling the skin smooth and tight under my fingers. A low sound slipped from me as, in turn, his fingers brushed against me through my panties, sliding up and down over the wet cloth. The feeling was so intense I could barely breathe, closing my eyes and letting the sensations flow over me until it became too much to bear and, gasping , I had to pull away.

"Mick…..please..", I begged

Kissing me all the while, Mick pushed me gently back onto the bed then, starting to kiss his way down my body, setting me on fire wherever his soft lips touched. I felt him ease my panties over my hips, pulling them down and slipping them over my feet to join the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. As his mouth began to move over my stomach it was too much and I touched his shoulder gently. "Mick.. I need you inside me. Now."

As he moved up I rolled us over so Mick was underneath, and straddled him, my knees to either side, pinning him. I leaned over, my hair falling like a curtain to either side of his face, kissing him ever so gently on one corner of his mouth, then the other. I could feel him under me, and with one small movement I positioned us so the tip of him was against me. Eyes locked with Mick's, I pushed myself down, inch by delicious inch, until at last he was fully sheathed inside me. The look on Mick's face as I watched him, was something between wonder and bliss, and I loved him so much in that moment.

As I began to move, he stopped me, catching both my hands in his to get my attention.

"Beth…." he started, looking at me intently, "this is probably a really bad time to be telling you this… but I'm most likely going to vamp out at some point," he paused for a second, "…..and want to…..bite….."

His anxious gaze flicked back and forth between my eyes as he waited for my response, and I couldn't help but find it amusing that he'd waited until this point to tell me.

"I know… and it's fine Mick." I replied, seeing him visibly relax. "Just try not to kill me.."

"I'll try," he grinned.

Then, smiling, I leaned down until my mouth was right against his ear and whispered, "I know it's probably a bad time to be mentioning this too, but if I suddenly go all furry and start howling at the moon… don't worry about it…"

He laughed out loud at that, and I smiled at him teasingly, "You think I'm joking.."

"It's not even full moon," he snickered, pulling me down for a kiss, but it broke the ice, and as we slowly began to move together, I felt so at ease, as though we had known each other for ever. Mick thrust upwards to meet my rhythm, and lacing the fingers of one hand with mine, he used the other to stroke over the most sensitive part of me, licking his finger to moisten it as he slid it back and forth. Gradually I began to feel the beginnings of something large start to blossom deep within me, and I started to pant, knowing my orgasm wasn't far away. I could tell by Mick's reactions that he wasn't far off either, when suddenly he pulled me down to him, burying his face in my neck, and I could hear his ragged breathing as our movements became more frantic.

"Beth……" was all he said, and I felt, more than saw, him vamp out, a low growl escaping him as I felt his fangs graze against my neck.

I pulled back slightly and he turned to look at me, a look of potent hunger on his face, his eyes glazed silver, the pupils contracted to pinpoints of white. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't a little scared, but I also knew in that moment that I wouldn't deny him.

"Mick, it's okay….. whatever you want to do….. it's okay."

I leaned down then, kissing him full on the mouth and running my tongue along his teeth. I heard him groan, the pace picking up between us as he moved his stare from my face to my neck, and then slowly, and very deliberately, he drew my head down, put his mouth against my skin and bit down.

The pain as his fangs pierced me was instant and fiercely intense, and my breath came out in a loud gasp. Almost simultaneously I felt my passion begin to crest as his mouth pulled on me, and the pain faded into the background as waves of pleasure rolled in to tip me over the edge. I cried out as my climax crashed over me, waves and waves coming fast and intense as my body spasmed around him.

I felt him go still then, his mouth dropping away from my neck as his face turned slack, eyes closed, his body shuddering as he emptied himself inside me. For long seconds we clutched at one another, the only sounds our jagged breathing and ecstatic sighs, until finally I collapsed on top of him, utterly spent, my body trembling from the last tingling after effects of the orgasm.

"Oh God…. Mick.." I whispered into his hair.

Arms coming around me to hug me close, he whispered back, "Thank you Beth."

Wrapped in Mick's arms, our bodies entwined, I closed my eyes, giving myself up to the drowsiness that suddenly seemed to overwhelm me, and slept.

______

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!  
_

_Rating: NC-17 _

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning to the sight of Mick, lying on his side next to me, head propped up on his hand, gazing at me with a look of love and wonderment on his face.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"Good morning." I grinned back, so glad he was still here with me, and not tucked away alone in his usual frozen resting place.

"So…." he asked, a mischievous grin playing about his lips, "..was it any good? Or should we be calling it a day do you think?"

"Not bad," I told him, reaching out to place my hand on his side, caressing slow circles up and down his waist, "but maybe we should try it once again, you know......just to make sure?"

"Well I don't know about that," he teased, making a show of lifting his arm and looking at his wristwatch, "I was just about to get up and take a shower."

"Oh… okay… I need to get going myself anyway. I have so much to do today." I replied totally straight-faced, throwing back the covers and making a dash for the bathroom, glancing back over my shoulder as I went, and smiling at the look of open mouthed confusion on Mick's face. Pausing at the door, and wondering at my audacity, I looked back, adding "Are you coming then?"

He didn't need asking twice.

We stepped under the water together, Mick's arms going around my waist, pulling me close to him, and I shivered at the feel of his body, firm and hard against me.

My hands resting on Mick's forearms, I raised myself on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, drawing away even as I felt his mouth follow mine, hungry for more. Moving my mouth to the hollow of his neck, I gently placed a kiss against his skin there, opening my mouth and lapping the water from him, tasting him, and drawing long slow circles with my tongue. Moving back up along his throat, I placed soft kisses against his skin wherever I touched, and slowly kissed my way back up to his mouth, brushing my lips against the bottom of his, moving away when he tried to kiss me back, wanting just to touch and feel his lips under mine. He seemed to catch on, and closing his eyes, allowed me to take my time, moving my lips over his face, feeling the roughness of the bristles on his cheek, the softness of the skin around his eyes, kissing up and over his eyebrows, and back down to hover over his waiting mouth.

He opened his eyes, looking directly into mine, and the look of longing there took my breath away. I kissed him then, my tongue exploring his mouth as the water cascaded down around us, arching into him, my stomach contracting at the feel of him, long and hard, pressing into my belly.

Breaking the kiss, Mick whispered "Turn around," and still standing in the circle of his arms, I did just that, leaning my head back against his shoulder and closing my eyes as his hands came up to cup my breasts, slowly running his fingers over me and letting my nipples slide softly through his fingers over and over until I let out an involuntary gasp, then sending them downwards, trailing slow circles over my abdomen, before reaching down to stroke between my legs.

"God….. do you know what you do to me?" I gasped, having trouble standing upright as jolts of electricity began to travel through me, turning my legs to jelly and sending a delicious warmth through my belly, spreading and expanding within me, until I felt full and ready to explode.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he whispered, his mouth nibbling at the skin behind my ear. He slipped a finger inside me and I let out a deep sigh, moving my hips in time to the rhythm of his hand. An intense heat began to blossom under his fingertip and I felt myself begin to tip over the edge as waves of pleasure suddenly burst over me, scorching along my skin over and over, until I felt myself melting, my legs giving way beneath me as Mick caught me around the waist with one arm, and held me to him.

Breathless and panting, my body still shaking, I leaned my head against the shower stall, relishing the feeling of Mick's arms around me as he hugged me to him and caressed every inch of my body. Finally catching my breath and lifting my head to lean back into the cascade of water, I turned in his arms and reached down to touch him, running my hand along his length and circling him in my fingers. He uttered a strangled groan and lifted my thigh, positioning himself against me but without entering. Breathless, I looked up at him, his face only inches from mine, the look on his face pure need and longing, as he little by little he eased himself inside me.

Once he was sheathed inside me as far as he could go, he slowly began to move his hips, filling me so completely, and I had to close my eyes, totally lost in the sensations running through my mind and body. Slowly, so slowly, he moved in me, my muscles tightening around him, the feel of him sliding in and out of me striking my body alight with fire. Our rhythm shifted as the passion began to build between us, and I tightened my grip on Mick's shoulders, burying my face in his neck as he plunged faster and faster inside me.

Reaching down between us, Mick put his fingers on me, and stroked over and over, bringing me again, until, completely lost in a sea of sensation, I cried out against him, feeling him shudder and still inside me as fulfilment crashed over us and he came, crying out my name as he pulsed hot and throbbing inside me.

Trembling, unable to move, we rested against each other, the water running rivulets over us as we regained our breath enough to speak.

"I think….," I breathed, twining my arms about his neck and bringing his head down for a kiss, "we can safely say we're pretty good together."

As his lips found mine, he agreed, "Pretty good…. yes…"

______

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

_Rating: PG-13 (overall NC-17)  
_  
**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 7  
  
After we'd finally managed to get around to doing some actual cleaning up in the shower, Mick took the opportunity to retire to his freezer for a few hours. It seemed the hot water had taken it's toll on him. Apparently he normally took cold showers; the cold water having a similar effect to the freezer, only just not quite as long lasting. However, on this occasion he'd forgone the cold water for my benefit, which I was grateful for, but I couldn't help feeling bad that he hadn't mentioned the effect it had on him, or that I hadn't thought to ask. Somehow though, I couldn't see myself enjoying great sex with chattering teeth and goosebumps, so maybe a little freezer time had been a small price to pay.

Mick told me to make myself at home and help myself to whatever leftovers from the night before that I could find in the refrigerator. However, after searching in vain through his cupboards for something that hadn't gone out of date in the previous century, I resigned myself to staying hungry. It seemed he hadn't made any assumptions about where things might lead the night before, and hadn't stocked up on breakfast foods for me. Last night's leftovers didn't appeal, but on rummaging through the fridge, at least I managed to find some coffee, presumably bought during Mick's brief time as a human, and resigned myself to a breakfast of caffeine.

Still clad only in a towel, I took my coffee back upstairs and wandered into the bathroom to examine the bite marks on my neck. The two neat puncture wounds were spaced about an inch apart along the vein which ran from just below my right ear to my collarbone. Pressing my fingers to the bite marks, I wondered at how quickly they seemed to have stopped bleeding. I hadn't noticed any blood on the sheets, but then again, when Mick had fed from me in the desert that time, the wounds had healed very quickly then too. Explaining away the two tiny holes in my arm to Josh had been another matter, and although there was no one to whom I needed to explain this latest bite, I wasn't exactly confident of walking into work on Monday with two, albeit tiny, holes in my neck.

Luckily, my hair, if I pulled it forward over my shoulders, was long enough to serve as a cover up, and if anyone did happen to notice, I could always tell them I'd been scratched by a cat. Unlikely as it might be for a cat to have scratched two perfectly round puncture marks, I doubted anyone would seriously suspect the real cause.

Just as I was wondering whether or not I could stand to put last night's panties back on, or whether it was better to go without, I heard the distant ringing of my cell phone from downstairs, and made a dash to answer it before the caller rang off. Delving into my purse, I managed to catch the call before my voicemail cut in.

"Beth Turner," I said, slightly breathless.

"Hey Beth, it's Simone. I hope you don't mind me calling….. Josef gave me your number."

"Hey Simone, not at all. What can I do for you?"

"Well… it's my birthday in a couple of weeks time. Josef's going to be throwing a party for me, and I'd love you and Mick to come along if you're free. It's Saturday the seventeenth. Do you think you can make it?"

"Hang on.." I said, scrambling though the junk in my purse, searching in vain for my diary, and finally tipping the entire contents onto Mick's rug. Locating it at last, I flicked to the seventeenth. "No problem, I don't have anything planned, and I'd love to come. Not sure about Mick, but if necessary, I'm sure I'll be able to twist his arm."

"Great! So the real reason for my call…. I was wondering, if you're free this afternoon, if you might want to come clothes shopping with me? I need to find the perfect dress for the occasion, and it'd be so much more fun to go with you. Josef's offered, but you know what men are like, they just want you to buy something quick so they can go home again."

I thought of Mick, upstairs in the freezer, probably expecting me to be here when he woke up. But not having the faintest idea of how long he might sleep, and really wanting to take Simone up on her offer of an afternoon's shopping, I decided I could leave him a note and call him later.

"I'd love to," I said, "but I need to go home and change first…"

"Ahh…"

Damn… I hadn't meant to tell Simone I'd stayed over at Mick's, but the cat was out of the bag. "I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Can you come by my apartment in about an hour?"

"An hour's fine. I'll see you then, and I want all the details!", with that she rang off, and I gathered up the contents of my purse, throwing them randomly back inside, and dashed back upstairs to get dressed, towelling my hair dry as best I could.

Ripping a page out of the back of my diary, I wrote a quick note for Mick, sticking it to the front of his refrigerator, where I knew he would go soon after waking up.

"Mick, Gone shopping, back soon, Beth." Pausing, my pen hovering over the paper hesitantly, I added "P.S. I Love You", and hurried out the door before I could change my mind.

I took a taxi back to my apartment, changing into jeans and a red cashmere sweater, carefully choosing a pair of low heeled shoes that I knew wouldn't leave me crippled by the end of the afternoon. Blow drying my hair straight, I took care to ensure that the marks on my neck were adequately covered, before adding a dash of mascara and some lip gloss, and standing back to look at myself in the mirror. Did I look different? Something had definitely changed. Maybe it was the smile that I couldn't seem to wipe off my face. I don't think that had been there when I got ready to go out last night. Just thinking about the reason for the change caused a huge grin to spread across my face, and I was still beaming like an idiot when I answered the door to Simon a few minutes later.

"Hey", I said, feeling for all the world like the Cheshire Cat, as I pulled back the door and gestured for Simone to come inside.

"Well, I don't think I need to ask how last night went," Simone smirked as she followed me over to the couch. My only answer as we sat down, was to smile even wider, which caused her to laugh.

"I'm so glad. You two deserve some happiness."

Pulling back my hair, I showed her my bite. "It was a-mazing. I never thought I could feel like that."

Seeing Simone's face drop, I was suddenly concerned. "What's…… are you all right Simone?"

"Sorry…", flustered, she fiddled with the bangle on her wrist, turning it over and over, "it's just that Josef's never bitten me there…. as far as I understand it, it's a much more intimate bite than the usual wrist bite that vampires reserve for their freshies……..Sorry I didn't mean to …." her voice trailed off.

"Have you invited him to?" I asked.

"Not exactly… I've kind of hinted at it, but he always chooses to drink from my arm, even when we're… you know.."

"Well maybe you should just ask him outright? At least you'd find out why if he tells you he doesn't want to, and if he does, well… then problem solved. Mick didn't exactly ask, and I didn't exactly offer… it just seemed to happen." I shrugged.

"Top of the 'to do' list then", Simone smiled, visibly gathering herself, "and to think I was offering to give you the advice."

"It's me that should be sorry Simone…. I didn't realise… I didn't mean to flaunt it like that." I said, pulling my hair around to cover the marks.

"Beth", Simone put her hand on mine, "don't worry about it, you weren't to know. Now let's forget all about it, and get down to the important business…."

"Shopping!" we both said in unison, and laughing, we set off in search of the perfect dress.

To be continued…

_All reviews greatly appreciated!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

_Rating: PG-13 (overall NC-17)  
_  
**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 8  
  
Simone drove us into town in her most recent acquisition, a stunning, red Mercedes convertible that she'd decided to treat herself to as an early birthday present to herself.

"Wow, nice car," I smiled appreciatively, running my hands over the soft leather seats and admiring the walnut trim interior, "working as a lawyer obviously pays a lot better than being a civilian investigator."

"It's hard work, but it definitely has it's benefits," she grinned back, flooring the accelerator as we turned onto a stretch of open road. "Now if only I could persuade Josef to let me drive the Ferrari occasionally….."

I laughed, "Somehow, something tells me that Josef isn't about to let you get your hands on his 'baby' anytime soon."

"You've got that right, he certainly does love that car," she sighed, "I just wish I could be so sure how he feels about me."

I glanced over, immediately feeling a pang of sympathy at the wistful expression I saw on Simone's face. "I think he really does care for you Simone. You should see the way he looks at you when you're not aware of it."

"I know he cares, but….." she heaved another sigh, "it's just that same old sticking point. He's a vampire, and I'm a human, and basically to love us is to watch us die."

She glanced at me, and the hurt in her eyes made me forestall what I had been going to say. Instead, I just nodded my silent agreement, giving her a resigned smile, and turned back to look at the road, lost in my thoughts.

Mick and I had only briefly touched on the topic of his turning me, and although we both knew that I certainly wasn't ready for that step at the moment, and maybe never would be, we were both ignoring the fact that a long term relationship was not going to be realistic without it. It was all very well to be enjoying the here and now, but pushing aside the obvious wasn't going to make it go away, and I resolved to speak to Mick about it sooner rather than later.

"Yes, I think that's a subject I'm not going to be able to avoid for long, whether I like it or not," I sighed. "What about you? Have you discussed it with Josef yet?"

"Not as such, I hinted at being interested in being turned, but that was after a few drinks, so I'm not sure how seriously he took the suggestion. He certainly didn't give me any hint as to whether he would or not, just avoided the question and changed the subject," she frowned. "I havn't broached the matter with him since, but tipsy or not, I meant what I said. I want to be with him, and if that means joining the club, then that's what I'm prepared to do."

She looked over at me, her face resolute, and seeing that look of determination on her face, I could only hope that Josef would eventually be able to put the past behind him, and overcome what had happened with Sarah Whitley. Not knowing if Josef had told Simone about Sarah, or what had happened, I kept quiet, knowing that this was something Josef had to tell her about himself. For both his and Simone's sakes, I hoped it wouldn't be too long.

I thought about telling Simone about my embarrassing episode with the Black Crystal, but decided that maybe we didn't know each other quite that well yet. Perhaps in time I'd share, but for now I was keeping that little piece of information to myself. I was just grateful that at least Mick had some sense and hadn't acted on my drug induced pleas for him to turn me. I had to wonder what made me keep a small vial of the drug hidden away in my dresser drawer. Or maybe it was best not to.

Lost in contemplation, we drove in silence the rest of the way, but it wasn't long before we were swinging into the parking lot, and we stepped out into the hot sunshine. Simone handed over the car keys to the waiting valet and we headed in the direction of a nearby restaurant to catch a bite to eat before embarking on our mission.

Once we'd eaten, Simone led the way to a very expensive looking boutique that I noticed with trepidation had no price tags on anything. Seeing my look of apprehension, Simone leaned in and whispered "I have Josef's credit card, and I'm under instruction not to worry about how much it costs." She grinned evilly, "I can't believe he trusts me that much!"

"Ah well, in that case, we're definitely in the right place!" I grinned back, stopping to admire a beautiful black satin Valentino dress, secure in the knowledge that I'd certainly never own one, but happy to watch as Simone got to pick out her party dress.

The sales assistant approached, a middle aged woman tastefully dressed in a black and white suit, with dark hair pulled back in a rather severe looking bun. She smiled a somewhat aloof looking smile, and asked how she could help us, the smile soon turning more friendly once Simone had explained what she was looking for. We were led to a seating area in the back of the boutique, where another assistant offered us refreshments, indicating that we should sit down to await the personal shopper, who would assist us in finding exactly what we were looking for. Relaxing back into the cream leather armchair, I accepted a glass of chilled fruit juice, and sat back to enjoy the show.

Approximately twenty dresses later, having admired and criticised Simone in everything from Chanel to Gucci, I finally saw the dress that suited Simone perfectly. A gorgeous Donna Karan silk wrap dress in emerald and acid green. The material was ruched at the front, draping softly to the floor in a downward V shape, and gathering in soft asymmetric folds. It set off Simone's brunette hair and brown eyes to a tee, and vigorously nodding my approval, I gave her the thumbs up.

"You have to buy that dress Simone, it's absolutely stunning!"

Twirling around with a huge smile on her face, there was no doubt that she was most definitely in agreement, and the sales assistant dashed off to find matching purse and shoes, arriving back seconds later with a gorgeous green mock croc leather clutch bag, and a delicate pair of gold strappy sandals.

"Perfect!" grinned Simone, never even asking the price, "I'll take the lot."

Within no time the dress, sandals and purse were carefully packed away , Josef's bank account was relieved of a considerable sum of money, and we headed off in the direction of somewhere a little more suited to my price range. After a little time spent window shopping, I spotted a divine pink dress in the window of a small boutique, and we went in to take a look.

"Now that's more like it," I said, taking a look at the price tag, "at least the clothes in this store have prices on them!"

"Trust me, I don't normally shop in places like that," laughed Simone, "but what's a girl to do when she's been told to spare no expense? I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"You certainly won't be doing that," I grinned, "and I'm not just talking about the money."

We made our way towards the dressing rooms, and Simone took a seat outside, while I went into one of the cubicles to change. The dress was a gorgeous crinkle voile, tie dyed in shades of pink, clinched at the waist with a wide black satin belt and flaring out to just below the knee.

"Beautiful." declared Simone, as I emerged from the changing room and took a spin in front of the mirror.

The dress did indeed look lovely , the light silk material floating around me, and the small bias sleeves giving it a very feminine and fashionable look. "I think that must be a first," I said, going up on tiptoe and turning around to see the view from the back, "I've never managed to find a dress that quickly before. Must be an omen!"

"An omen for a great party to come I hope!" said Simone.

After a couple more stops to buy some accessories to match we were all done, a successful afternoon's shopping under our belt, and looking forward to the party, when we could show off our new purchases. Returning to the car, we carefully loaded our bags in the trunk, and set off back home.

Not wanting to presume too much, I decided to call Mick before just turning up on his doorstep. For some strange reason, despite the events of the past evening and earlier this morning, I was beginning to feel nervous about seeing him again. Things were suddenly going so well after so many ups and downs, that I was finding it hard believe that the other shoe wasn't about to drop. Telling myself not to be stupid, I dialled the number and waited as it rang.

He picked up on the third ring, obviously knowing it was me from the caller display. "Hey, shopping all finished?" came the gorgeous deep voice that always made my stomach flip.

"All done." I replied. "Is it convenient if I come by in about an hour? I didn't know if you had plans…." my voice trailed off.

"Only ones that involve you…….. and a bed…." came the reply, and Simone glanced over at me and smiled as I proceeded to turn an attractive shade of beetroot.

"Okay, see you in an hour then," I said, quickly cutting the call off before things could get any worse.

I asked Simone if she would drop me off at home so I could grab a change of clothing and a toothbrush, then set out in my own car for Mick's, stopping at the grocery store en route, to buy a few bits and pieces to fill up his kitchen cupboards.

After mulling over the conversation Simone and I had in the car, I'd made up my mind to have a talk with Mick about the whole future of our relationship thing. Maybe it wasn't what he would want to discuss right now, but I needed to let him know how I felt, and vice versa, to know how he felt about it too.

Finally stepping out of the elevator and walking up to Mick's door, I took a deep breath and knocked.

______

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

_Rating: PG-13 (overall NC-17)  
_  
**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 9

Mick answered the door almost immediately, causing me to raise my eyebrows somewhat.

"Hey, were you keeping a lookout?" I asked, meaning it as a joke.

"No..." he answered, looking slightly embarrassed, like he'd been caught out, "but I can feel when you're near…." He took a step back, gesturing for me to come inside.

Well that certainly explained a lot. "Wow.. have you always been able to do that? Or is this something new?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen with the bag of groceries.

"I think it's the blood. Maybe….. I'm not sure exactly. The first time it happened was after that time in the desert…." his voice trailed off, and I could see he was still uncomfortable talking about it.

"When you fed on me." I said, deliberately. "Mick, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were dying. I had the means to save you. End of story. You drank my blood last night without a problem, and it was wonderful. In fact it was more that wonderful, it was………" I gestured with my hands, at a loss for words to describe how it had made me feel.

"That was different. I wasn't feeding. It was a part of.." he paused, looking for the right word, "….making love. One we both enjoyed. I doubt you felt anything like that the first time." He started emptying out the contents of the grocery bag and looked aghast as he took out a jar of Marmite

"Ugh! You eat this stuff?" he grimaced. "I remember an old army buddy of mine trying to get me to eat Marmite sandwiches when we were stationed in Great Britain during the war. Revolting! Where did you even get it?"

Snatching it out of his hand, I briskly put it away in the cupboard. "Well, it's just as well you don't have to eat it then! Maybe I'll smear it over my neck when I'm not in the mood to be bitten!"

He raised his eyebrows, laughing. "That would work."

"Anyway, to answer your question…. no, I didn't feel anything like that the first time. In fact it wasn't very pleasant at all." I frowned, remembering the intense pain, and the strange feeling of hating what was happening, whilst at the same time relishing every moment of it

"That was probably because you were feeling what I was feeling.." Mick looked down, his brows knitted together in a frown. "That's generally what makes a bite good. Drinking fresh blood is like a rush, it gives you a high, makes you feel on top of the world, and that's what communicates itself to whoever you're drinking from."

"You hated having to feed from me didn't you?"

He didn't answer me, but the look on his face told me all I needed to know, and instinctively I went over and put my arms around him, hugging him tight.

He hugged me back, burying his face in my hair and breathing in deep. For a long while we stood like that, just holding each other, until finally I pulled back and reached up to place a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Okay….." I said, determined to lighten the mood, "anyone for Marmite sandwiches?"

He laughed then, his whole face creasing up, as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in for a long lingering kiss.

I was just starting to want a whole lot more than kissing when he released me and turned back to the grocery unpacking. Sneaking me a sideways glance, an evil grin on his face, he asked "What?"

"You are a terrible tease Mick St. John," I grumped, picking up a carton of orange juice and putting it in the refrigerator, as far away as possible from the pile of blood bags stacked haphazardly on the top shelf.

The shopping all put away, Mick made me some tea and poured himself a glass of A-positive, and we settled down on the couch, Mick at one end, and me at the other, facing each other. I kicked off my shoes and, leaning back, put my feet up in Mick's lap. I got the raised eyebrow look as he looked down at my feet and back up again. "You do know that vampires have very sensitive noses, don't you?" he teased. "Hard afternoon's shopping?"

Scowling at him, I went to remove them, but he caught me before I could pull away, smirking slightly, and settled them back on his lap, massaging in small circles on the soles, which felt absolutely heavenly on my tired feet.

Settling back to enjoy the foot massage, I explained where I'd been all afternoon. "Simone wanted to go dress shopping for her birthday party, which incidentally we're both invited to, and she asked me if I'd go with her. Josef let her loose with his credit card, so we had a great time deciding how best to spend his money."

"Ah…clothes shopping. That explains why you were so long." he smiled.

"Yeah.." I took a deep breath, thinking that now was as good a time as any to bring the subject up, "Simone and I did some talking too…… did you know she asked Josef if he'd turn her?"

Mick's hands paused in their activities on my feet. "Er… yeah, he did mention something about it."

I looked Mick straight in the eye. "She said he avoided the answer."

Mick just nodded slowly, not saying anything.

"It got me to thinking about us," I continued, watching Mick's reaction. He was starting to look uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading, but I was determined to have this out with him. "You told me once that you wouldn't turn me, even if it meant letting me die. Did you mean that?"

"Beth…." he put my feet back on the couch and turned to face me fully, "where is this coming from? I thought we'd been through this? You told me you didn't ever want to have to make the decision, and you know I don't want to turn you."

"I don't want you to." I said, unsure even as I said it. "Not now anyway. But not even to save me? Not even if I wanted it?" Suddenly I felt close to tears.

"Beth…" he spread his arms, at a loss for words.

"I need to know Mick." I could feel the tears threatening to fall now. "If I asked you to turn me, if I really wanted it… I mean… not like before when I was high on the Black Crystal, but if it was something I really felt ready to do. Would you do it?" I choked out the last part, holding my breath as I waited for his reply.

For long moments he didn't answer, just looking at me, as though unsure what his answer was going to be. At last he replied, "Beth, I honestly don't know.."

"Is it because you wouldn't want me as a vampire? Do you only love me because I'm human?" The tears were falling in earnest now. "Because I want you either way. Vampire or human, it's you I love, not what you are."

He closed his eyes, putting his hand to his forehead as if in pain. "Beth, being a vampire has a lot of downsides. I've learned to live with it, but it's not something I'd want to inflict on someone and have them suffer the way I did. There's just no way you could have any idea unless you experience it."

This was not the answer I'd been hoping for, although I'd half expected it, and I felt my heart sink. "Is that a no then?"

He looked at me then, an unhappy look on his face. "No, it's not a no. It's a maybe, and that's all I can give you for now. But if there's a way I could ever become human again, I'd do it. I'd do it in an instant, and I wouldn't go back, not for anything. You were right about being human meaning that sometimes you lose people you love, but you have to realise that the same can be true of being a vampire."

I nodded, unable to speak past the lump in my throat. I did understand, but it didn't hurt any less because of it. Leaning over, I took Mick's hand in mine and squeezed it, feeling his fingers wrap themselves around mine and squeeze me back. I wished for all the world that I'd never begun this conversation. Sometimes it was better not to ask. Not to know. Wasn't it?

"Maybe I should go," I said, leaving being the last thing in the world that I wanted to do, "I should never have put you on the spot like that." I started to stand up, finding my hand still caught tightly in Mick's, and relief washed over me as I felt him pull me towards him until I fell into his lap.

"You are not getting away that easily," he said, cradling me in his arms, "I nearly lost you once already, and it's not happening again. I love you Beth. I don't know how exactly, but we'll work something out. Let's just take it one step at a time. We'll get there." He raised his hand up, stroking my hair, and leaned down to place the softest of kisses against my lips.

Returning his kiss, I reached up and pulled his head down to mine, opening my mouth under his and feeling my stomach turn to liquid at the touch of his tongue against mine.

"Make love to me Mick," I said, needing more than ever to feel him inside me.

He smiled, his slate blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he gazed into my eyes. "Okay." he replied.

______

To be continued…..  
_________________


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

_Rating: PG-13 (overall NC-17)  
_  
**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 10  
  
A sharp knock on the door brings me back to the present with a jolt, and my senses are suddenly on full alert. Very slowly placing the photo of Mick back down on the desk, I quietly slide my chair away from the desk, and get to my feet, ears straining for any sound that might give a clue as to who is on the other side of the door.

Reminding myself that would be attackers don't usually knock first, I try to remain calm, and make my way over to the door, pressing the button to activate the video screen. As soon as I see the figure impatiently pacing outside, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Tossing her long, dark, curly hair over her shoulders, and glaring up at the security camera, is my long time friend, and freshie, Rachael.

Josef had introduced us just after I'd first been turned, and although, initially, it hadn't been a particularly pleasant experience for either of us, over time we had forged a bond that had transcended mere friendship, and grown into a relationship that was almost symbiotic in nature; each of us, in a way, dependent on one another, in a similar way that an addict is dependent on their fix. Rachael offered me what I needed to survive, and, in return, I was somehow able to satisfy whatever need drove her to become a willing blood donor. Only it was so much more than that; somewhere along the way we'd become firm friends, and, when the time came, which at some point it inevitably would, that she was no longer my freshie, I sincerely hoped we'd remain close.

I knew the reason for the angry look in Rachael's eyes. I'd been avoiding her for the last week. I had shut myself away from everyone, preferring to grieve alone, and denying myself the pleasure I knew feeding fresh would bring, choosing instead to get by on bagged blood alone. It just didn't seem right to be enjoying anything at the moment, but in denying myself, I'd forgotten about Rachael and how this might be affecting her.

Pressing my finger on the entry button I take a deep breath as I pull the door back and attempt a welcoming smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She manages to make it sound accusing as she darts me a reproving look, before stepping inside and making her way over to the couch in front of the window. Throwing her purse amongst the cushions, she shrugs out of her coat and lays it over the arm, turning around to look me square in the face with her arms crossed over her chest

"I've been so worried about you Jacqui. You havn't been at home. You didn't return any of my calls. I had to find out what had happened from Helena. You could have at least called me." Her voice is shaky with emotion despite the admonishing look she's giving me, and I can see the shine of unshed tears threatening behind her eyes.

Pushing the door closed behind me, I attempt to defend myself. "Rache…… I'm so sorry… I never thought… I've just been so…." my voice falters as I feel a lump rising in my throat, and the tears I've been unable to shed suddenly well up to cloud my vision. I look at Rachael through a blurry haze, unable to continue.

Before I know what's hit me, Rachael's arms are around me, hugging me fiercely, and I'm clinging on to her, the pent up emotions of the past few days bursting out of me and flowing down my cheeks unchecked. "I'm so sorry……" I choke.

"It's okay Jacqui," she tightens her hold on me and stokes my hair over and over, "I didn't mean to have a go at you, I've just been so worried about you."

All I can seem to manage in reply is a loud sob, and I bury my head on her shoulder, grateful to be able to cry at last as she rocks me gently, patting my hair and making soothing noises as I let go of all the anguish and torment of the last few days.

At last I pull back and disentangle myself , holding her at arms length as I brush haphazardly at the tears on my cheeks, no doubt smearing mascara all over my face in the process. "Thanks Rachael," I tell her, "you have no idea how much I needed that."

"Anytime," she replies with a small smile, "that's what friends are for."

"I just can't believe he's gone….. I keep expecting him to turn up, or to find him sitting behind his desk like nothing happened. But..… he's just gone. It seems so unreal. Only this time it is for real. He's really not coming back." The appalling loneliness of it hits me like a slap, and I gaze at her, unseeing, and utterly desolate.

Aware of her warm hand holding mine, I let her draw me towards the couch and pull me down to sit beside her. "I'll miss him too," she says, "very much so." Turning to look at her, I see fresh tears rolling down her face, even as she tries to blink them away.

All I can do is nod in silent agreement as I reach out to comfort her in return. As I hold her tight I can feel her pulse beating steadily, hear the rush of blood in her veins, and smell the sweet coppery scent just beneath the surface of her skin. Burying my face against her neck I breathe in deep, feeling the first stirrings of hunger begin to elongate my fangs as I let myself think about how good it would feel to savour her blood in my mouth, to feel it flowing warm and sweet down my throat like melted chocolate. Catching myself, I try to quell the hunger burgeoning inside me, but it's a poor attempt. It's been over a week since I've fed fresh, and my body's crying out for blood. Even as I offer Rachael my consolation, I can feel myself fully vamp out, and I have to grit my teeth to stop from sinking my fangs into her right here on the spot.

She notices straight away of course. She hasn't been my freshie for over five years without learning to recognize the signs. Drawing back slightly, she deftly unbuttons the cuff of her shirt, and with the tears still wet on her face, she offers me her arm. I glance at her just once, to make sure it's okay, then I seize her arm in a vice-like grip and sink my teeth gratefully into her flesh. As my fangs pierce the skin, the first warm trickle of blood hits my tongue like melted butter, and I swallow it down, savouring the sweet, delicious flavour as it trickles down my throat like liquid ambrosia. I can feel myself starting to tremble as the rush kicks in, a chemical reaction that floods like lightning throughout my body, setting every nerve ending tingling with a high that is almost orgasmic in nature, although it has nothing to do with sex. Greedily I draw at her arm, gulping down her lifeblood as it begins to flow more freely, relishing every mouthful, but careful not to overdo it, lest I take too much in my eagerness. It still scares me how easily I could lose control, get lost in the exhilaration and the thrill, and simply drink her lifeblood down until I drain her dry. Glancing sideways to check she's okay, I see her, her head thrown back against the cushions, eyes closed in ecstasy, a blissful expression smoothing out her face, as a gentle sigh escapes her lips.

Gulping down a few more precious mouthfuls, I draw back with some difficulty, deftly cleaning the puncture marks with my tongue, and holding her arm aloft to help stem the bleeding. Reaching out and grabbing a tissue, I gently place it against the wound, and fold her arm upwards across her chest. She's still leaning back against the couch with her eyes closed, her breathing fast and shallow, but she's smiling, her whole face aglow with the lingering impression of our recently shared bliss, and I know from experience that she'll be fine.

My own first experience at donating blood to a vampire had been a whole different experience altogether, but I knew now why that was. If the vampire didn't enjoy it, then neither did the donor, and although Mick had needed my blood, he certainly hadn't taken any pleasure in being forced into drinking it for his survival. Any satisfaction he had gained from it had been far outweighed by the sense of humiliation and loathing he had felt. Now, looking back, I totally understand what he must have experienced. The degradation of a situation like that is terrible, and one of the major downsides to being a vampire. Now that it's too late, unfortunately, I really understand Mick a whole lot better.

The second time, however, had been a completely different affair. A well timed bite during lovemaking could be a totally mind-blowing experience, and Mick had timed it to perfection our first time together. It was probably the most intense orgasm I'd ever felt up to that point, and I honestly never expected it could get any better. That was, of course, before the next time.

Which is where I get back to my story……….

______

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

_Just to set the scene (after all my jumping backward and forward in time!), this takes place just after Beth and Mick have the conversation about whether he would ever turn her, or not. Beth was getting up to leave after feeling bad about putting Mick on the spot, but Mick caught her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. Somewhere along the way Beth asked Mick to make love to her, and he agreed._

Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!

_Rating: NC-17 (overall NC-17)  
_  
**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 11

I'd had my fantasies about Mick; there was no denying it. I'd imagined our first proper kiss, what it would be like to have sex with him. I'd even thought about how it would feel to be bitten during lovemaking. So far, I'd experienced everything I could possibly have conceived of, and more, and the reality was immeasurably superior to anything my imagination could possibly have dreamt up.

Still, there were some things that I had never envisaged, and I was about to get my first taste of all that sex with a vampire had to offer.

Brazen woman that I was, I'd just asked Mick to make love to me. Luckily, as it turned out, he'd said yes, or it could so easily have turned into one of those dreadful 'awkward' moments….

"I hope you're not always going to be this demanding," he smiled, brushing a soft kiss against my lips, "an old guy like me has to be careful not to overdo it you know. Besides….. you know what they say about too much of a good thing?"

I raised innocent eyebrows at him. "No. What do they say?"

"No idea," he laughed, starting to kiss his way down the side of my neck. "Take it and be grateful I should think."

"Sounds like good advice." I grinned, luxuriating in the feel of his lips, soft against the sensitive skin of my throat. "Hey, you know what they say about old men don't you?"

He looked up, cocking an eyebrow, "No? What do they say?"

"I'll let you know when I find out," I laughed, "I've never had an eighty-five year old boyfriend before!"

"Really? I'm your first?" he teased, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Funnily enough I've never dated a woman nearly sixty years younger than me either."

I stared at him with a mock serious look on my face. "Do you think we should be worried about the age gap? It is rather a large one, even by Hollywood standards."

He made the pretence of thinking about it for a moment or two. "Well…… if you're worried, maybe we should call a halt now, before things go too far. I think I have a Scrabble board somewhere around if you'd prefer that?" His face broke into a wide grin, his eyes sparkling with humour.

"Sex first, Scrabble later," I said, laughing as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until his mouth met mine.

His lips were as soft as velvet as they hovered over mine, brushing light as a feather against my mouth, teasing me with the promise of more, only to draw away each time I tried to deepen the kiss. It was torture, but torture of the exquisite kind, and I could feel his lips smiling against mine every time I tried to claim his mouth with my own.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said, giving up my struggle, and laying back in Mick's arms, surrendering myself to the delicious torment he seemed determined to inflict upon me.

His viridian eyes regarded mine from just inches away. "You asked me to make love to you," he answered, "and that's exactly what I intend to do. Whether you like it or not…" he added, a wicked grin crinkling the skin at the corners of those remarkable eyes.

Smiling, and turning my head into the hollow of Mick's shoulder I breathed in the smell of his skin. He smelled of the shower, clean and fresh, and faintly of soap, the hair curling over the base of his neck still damp.

"Not fair… you're all clean," I murmured, "I didn't get a chance to shower before I came over."

"You smell wonderful," he breathed, burying his face in my shoulder, inhaling deeply, as his hands fumbled with the small buttons at the front of my sweater and he began to kiss his way down my throat. The gossamer touch of his lips against my skin felt incredible, and I closed my eyes, my head thrown back, taking in a sharp breath as his hand slipped inside my bra and over my breast, his thumb stroking the nipple and causing a shudder of excitement that literally took my breath away. Proceeding to undo the buttons one by one, he pushed the sweater aside and dropped a kiss in the hollow of my chest, gently lifting my breasts out of my bra and flicking his tongue over the nipples, slowly licking in circles around each one in turn, until they hardened in response.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand any more, he moved lower and began to kiss his way down across my stomach, running his tongue around my navel, and licking a cool, wet line down to the waistband of my jeans. I felt his fingers undo the button and slide down the zip, and I couldn't help but jerk in reaction as he lowered his mouth to me again and pressed a kiss into my stomach, just above the line of my panties. His hands eased my jeans down over my hips, and slid them smoothly down my thighs and over my feet, finally pulling them free and dropping them onto the floor at our side.

Remembering a little too late that I hadn't dressed with this in mind, and was wearing my 'comfortable' panties rather than the sexy lingerie that would have been better suited to the occasion, I started to sit up, somewhat embarrassed that I was practically naked, save for the 'old faithful' underwear, whilst Mick was still fully dressed. Mick, however, had other ideas, and gently but firmly pushed me back down against the cushions, lowering his face to my stomach and licking along my skin just above where my panties covered me. When I felt his mouth move down between my legs and his tongue lick me through the thin material, it was like an electric shock, and I couldn't help myself from gasping out loud. Just thinking of where this was going was turning me on like nothing I'd ever experienced before, and even as I felt the dampness soaking through the thin cotton of my panties in anticipation, at the same time I was beginning to feel all kinds of nervous about what was about to happen .

Struggling to sit up, I tried again, "But Mick…… you're still dressed….."

"Easily remedied." he grinned, and standing up, he made quick work of the grey Henley, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor at his side. The boots were next, and as he sat down to pull them off, I admired his well toned upper body and they way the muscles in his arms rippled as he heaved off, first one, and then the other boot, throwing them across the floor before standing up to divest himself of his jeans.

Drinking in the sight of him, I watched as at last he slipped out of his boxers, my gaze transfixed on the beauty of him, standing naked before me.

"Better?"

"Better." I squeaked, laying back down against the cushions, my heart thundering as Mick knelt before me and slipped my panties down over my hips, planting a kiss on me as he did do.

"I don't usually wear those panties," I stammered, adding, somewhat unnecessarily, "they were just comfortable for shopping in." I mentally slapped my forehead as soon as I'd said it. What a stupid thing to come out with! I was starting to babble with nerves.

"Right. Comfortable…" smirked Mick, trying to hide a smile. He moved up to kiss me, stroking a stray strand of my hair away from my face as he did so. "Are you okay Beth? This isn't…..um… I mean, if you'd prefer not to……" He broke off, not quite finding the right words to ask me. "You have done this before havn't you?" he asked gently.

"Oh God yes……" I felt like an idiot, "it's not that…..I just…." my voice trailed off. How was I supposed to tell him that all I could seem to think about was the possibility that he might vamp out at some point, and whether he might bite me or not? The thought of it scared me half to death, and at the same time excited the hell out of me.

"Oh.. this is hard..." I looked him in the eye with some difficulty, "it's just that I can't help wondering if you'll vamp out… you know…." I paused, trying to find the right words, "not that it would be a problem if you did……," I added hastily, "but I was just, well, wondering…….."

Stroking my face tenderly, he placed another kiss on my lips, "Are you worried I'm going to bite you?" he asked. Then, perhaps seeing the look of longing in my eyes, he added, "Or do you want me to?"

I looked down, knowing exactly what my answer was going to be, but reluctant to voice it out loud. Finally, raising my eyes to his, I looked him straight in the eye, and gave him the only answer I could.

"Yes. And yes."

He kissed me then. Soft kisses that soon became more insistent, and had my mouth opening under his, welcoming the touch of his tongue as it entwined with mine. With a groan, he crushed my lips to his, bringing his hand around to cup the back of my head, holding me against him, and kissing me very, very thoroughly. I lost myself in that kiss, my body pressing itself into his, my arms wound tight around his shoulders and neck, pulling him ever closer, as though our bodies could melt into one.

As his mouth began to move over my throat and down my chest, I threw my head back and shut my eyes tight, feeling goosebumps rise up on the surface of my skin where his lips passed. His hands played over my stomach and up over my breasts, reaching around to unhook my bra and toss it to the floor along with our other discarded clothes. Kissing me all the while, he slowly worked his way down my waist, over my hips, and along my legs, tracing his tongue back upwards along my inner thigh, almost reaching that part of me I most wanted him to touch, so that I jolted sharply in reaction, and then moving away to similarly tease me on the other side. He kept up the sweet torment for what felt like forever, and I realised I was holding my breath in anticipation.

Just as I let out a breath and started to take in a gulp of much needed air, at last his tongue flicked over me, and I let out an involuntary sigh of pure, unadulterated, bliss. Again and again I felt his tongue stroke over that part of me, and, as the pleasure began to build, I gradually began to move my hips in rhythm. I gasped out loud as his fingers entered me, sliding inside with ease, then pressing upwards against my g-spot, and nearly sending me through the ceiling with the intense surge of arousal it produced.

Digging my nails into the couch cushions, I arched upwards, panting hard, and biting down on my lip as I felt the beginnings of something large starting to expand inside of me, desperately pressing outward for release. I began to grow hot under Mick's tongue, and all of a sudden I found myself tipping over the edge, as the bubble within me burst out, sending wave after wave of electrifying pulses racing like lightning along my skin, flooding my entire body with a tingling, permeating warmth that totally stole my breath away.

Long seconds ticked by as my whole body was held rigid by the sensations pouring through it. I could hear myself taking little gasping breaths as each new wave rolled over me. Gradually the waves began to slow, and I felt myself start to relax, only to be rocked rigid once more as I felt an intense, sharp pain at my center, and screamed out in shock, struggling to sit up in my confusion. No sooner had I felt the pain though, than the second orgasm crashed over me with an overwhelming sense of ecstasy, slamming into me like wall, and throwing me back against the cushions, able only to claw helplessly at the air.

Distantly, I could sense Mick drawing on me, and with each pull a new orgasm seemed to balloon and rupture inside me, over and over, a never-ending tide of bliss, so huge that it threatened to crush me under the weight of it. Someone was screaming, and I realised it was me. The pleasure was so intense it was almost unbearable, and I found myself reaching down to thread my fingers through Mick's hair. "Enough!" I managed to gasp out.

Immediately I felt a lessening of the intensity, as Mick withdrew from me, giving one last lick to clean the wound before moving up to place a gentle kiss against my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips, and the metallic tang of blood, but I found I didn't mind it at all. Opening my eyes, I looked into Mick's pale silver ones, and it seemed so right, and so wonderful, and I thanked my lucky stars that somehow this amazing man and I had made it this far. As I smiled into his eyes I saw the gradual change as they darkened and solidified back into the usual hazel blue.

"That was A-mazing," I smiled, feeling like the cat that got a whole store's worth of cream, and maybe a tasty mouse or two as well. I felt more relaxed than I'd felt in months, my entire body completely and utterly satisfied beyond any limit I had previously thought possible. Strangely though, Mick's face was starting to dissolve around the edges, and I squinted at him to try and bring it back into focus. "Why do you look all hazy?" I mumbled.

I reached my hand up to caress the side of Mick's face. I remember that he caught it and placed a soft kiss at the center of my palm, before holding it to his cheek. Then, like a light being switched off, a black curtain closed over my eyes and I knew nothing more.

__________________________

To be continued/....


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Moonlight.. Wish I did!_

**Full Circle - Beth's Story, chapter 12**

I awoke to the sound of voices drifting up from the room below. Disorientated, I struggled to sit up, realising I was in Mick's bed, but somewhat confused as to how I'd arrived there. Someone downstairs was having a heated discussion judging by the tone of the conversation, and, my curiosity roused at recognizing Josef's voice, I threw back the covers, and hastened to find out what was going on. Slightly startled at discovering I was completely naked beneath the covers, I quickly grabbed the comforter off the bed, wrapping it securely around myself as I headed for the door.

Just as I was reaching for the door handle, I heard running footsteps outside, and stepped back just in time as the door flew open and Mick appeared in the doorway, a look of relief, mixed with panic, showing starkly on his face as he caught sight of me.

"Thank God…Beth!" he uttered, in a strangled voice, letting go the door jamb and taking a couple of steps toward me. He shook his head, as if to clear it, before gently taking hold of me by the shoulders and looking searchingly into my eyes.

"Mick… what's going on?" I was confused, and he was starting to frighten me with the strange way he was behaving.

"Beth…." he began, his gaze fixed on me, his fingers starting to hurt my skin, the way they were digging into my arms, ".. Beth… I need to know if you're… okay." He swallowed nervously. "It's important Beth…." his eyes searched mine, "are you feeling all right?"

"Mick," I said, frowning at his concern, "I feel fine. What's all this about?" Really confused now, I moved to hug Mick, to reassure him I was okay, but, his body stiffening slightly, he continued to hold me at arms length.

Catching sight of Josef hanging back in the hallway, I directed my question to him, hoping to find out what on earth was going on. "Josef," I implored, "what's this all about?"

Josef looked slightly embarrassed, as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now. Glancing up at me, he raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Er… hi Beth. You'll… er…. have to excuse Mick here…. he seems to have his panties in a wad over something he _thinks_ he's done." Then, exchanging a meaningful glance with Mick as he passed by, "But I really don't think he has anything to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" I was starting to get annoyed now. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Josef turned to Mick. "I think you owe Beth an explanation."

I looked at Mick expectantly. He had an uncomfortable look on his face, his whole demeanour telling me that he really didn't want to tell me, but felt obliged to do so. His hands went to his hips and he glanced nervously off to the side, before finally bringing his eyes back to meet mine. He let out a deep sigh, and looking rather embarrassed, mumbled "I thought I may have accidentally……" he paused, gazing at me intently as he did so, "…..turned you…." he finished.

Stunned, I wasn't quite sure I'd heard right. "You thought WHAT?" I was finding this all very hard to believe.

Looking highly uncomfortable, he repeated what he'd said. "I thought I'd accidentally turned you….. and that…. something had gone wrong." He raised his eyes to the ceiling, letting out a trembling breath, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Well that's something we can all agree on," quipped Josef, taking a step closer and shaking his head at Mick, "but I'm sure we can have this all sorted out momentarily."

"May I?" Josef asked, his warm brown eyes smiling into mine, as he raised his hand and gestured toward my neck.

"Oh.. I'm not planning on drinking your blood," he laughed, seeing the look of shock horror that came over my face, "I just want to…" he paused, as if searching for the right word, ".. scent you."

I shot a questioning look at Mick, now completely bewildered by the turn of events. "What the heck?…"

"Please Beth, I just need to check you're……" Mick hesitated a second, "…. okay. Josef won't hurt you, I promise."

"You are kidding me! Is this some sort of joke? I'm FINE!" I could not believe he was serious about this! "Mick, are you expecting me to believe you can ACCIDENTALLY turn someone into a vampire?" I was shaking my head in disbelief.

"Beth, I completely agree with you, but there's one very easy way to settle this." Josef stepped close to me and leaned in to whisper "just indulge us, I'm sure you're fine."

Not at all sure I was fine, at least not in the general sense of the word, I hesitated, glancing from Josef to Mick, and back again. "Okay….do what you have to." I told Josef at last, still more than a little wary.

Josef gave me a reassuring smile, but his choice of words didn't exactly do much to comfort me. "Don't worry Beth," he said, grinning, "I already ate before I came over." And with that, he leaned into me, his hand going to the back of my neck to rest lightly against my skin, as he put his face to my throat, and, closing his eyes, inhaled deeply.

The change was swift and utterly terrifying. One minute he was just Josef, roguish businessman and loyal friend of Mick's ; the next, he was someone, some_thing_, else entirely. Something that wanted me in the worst possible way. His low growl reverberated against my skin, sending chills up and down my spine, as my heart began to hammer wildly in my chest. I could feel his breath, cold against my skin, as he slowly began to inch closer to my neck. Adrenalin was coursing through me at a rate of knots, willing me to run, but my legs seemed made of lead, and I stood rooted to the spot, completely unable to move. On a conscious level I knew this was just Josef, and that he would never deliberately do anything to hurt me, but my instincts were telling me something completely different. My breath was coming in short gasps, and it was all I could do to raise my eyes to Mick's, silently begging for him to help me.

As I felt Josef's lips touch my skin, a chill, cold dread burst through me, and I closed my eyes, praying for Mick to put a stop to whatever was happening. I heard Mick shout "JOSEF!", and simultaneously, I felt a sharp indrawn breath against my skin, then….. nothing.

Daring at last to open my eyes, I saw Josef, his back to the wall, fully vamped out, fangs barred, and eyes flashing silver. He growled at me one last time, then, like it was never there, the monster instantly melted away in front of my very eyes, fangs retracting, and eyes fading swiftly back to their usual deep golden brown.

He cleared his throat rather loudly, "Whoah….." he said, loosening his collar. "I must apologise for that little slip, Beth. I hadn't realised I was still quite so……" he paused, "…hungry." He flashed me an apologetic grin.

Flicking his gaze to Mick, he confirmed, "Beth is most definitely still one hundred percent…. human."

Finally losing my temper, I glared at them both. "I could have told you that without the need for your little 'test'." Then, realising I was still standing there wearing nothing but a duvet, I shot Mick a 'looks could kill' stare. "If you would please fetch my clothes, I think I'd like to go home now."

To be continued/………..

**Please review. I would love to know what people think! **

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

_  
Rating: This chapter PG-13/R (overall NC-17)  
_

**Full Circle - Beth's Story  
**

**Chapter 13**

We spent the journey back to my apartment in silence. Mick had insisted on driving me back in my own car, adamant that it was not safe for me to be driving myself, when I'd just spent the last six hours or so in a state of unconsciousness.

It had shocked me to discover I'd been out for quite so long. Apparently Mick had tried to rouse me several times, but I'd been all but dead to the world, and nothing he'd done had managed to raise even a murmur. Although temporary loss of consciousness was not uncommon amongst freshies after a feeding, especially the first few times, when they had not yet become accustomed to the blood loss, it was usually only for a brief period, and accompanied by responses similar to those elicited during sleep. He'd finally panicked when he'd tasted blood in his mouth, and realised he'd nicked his tongue at some stage during the evening. What with the blood loss I'd endured during our lovemaking, coupled with the chance that I may have ingested a drop or two of his own blood when he'd kissed me, he'd put two and two together and come up with the frightening possibility that he might just have managed to do the unthinkable, and had unintentionally made exactly the same mistake that Josef had made with Sarah Whitley.

After three hours of waiting, and still no response, in desperation, he'd finally called Josef and begged him to come over. The rest, more or less, I knew. It wasn't the situation itself that had made me so angry; I understood why Mick had needed Josef to verify I was still human; no, it was Mick's reaction to me when he wasn't sure if I'd been turned or not. I don't know if he even realised he'd done it, but I was all too aware of how he'd held me at arms length when I'd tried to put my arms around him to comfort him.

Afterward, he'd apologised to me over and over, for putting me through the ordeal. He'd reached out to put his arms around me then, but I'd stepped back, hurt that he'd rejected me earlier, and unable to forgive him for it. I didn't explain why I was so upset, and I think Mick thought it was mostly due to the scare Josef had given me when he'd vamped out so unexpectedly.

For his part, Josef had made a hasty retreat once he'd confirmed that I was still human. In typical Josef style, he'd made his best effort to make light of it, however although he put on a brazen front, I could see that underneath it all he was embarrassed at the way things had turned out. But to tell the truth, even though it had scared me, I didn't blame Josef in the least for what had happened. His was simply a reaction; vampire to human. Not the same reaction that Mick would have had, which was why Mick had asked for Josef's help. He knew that his own response was tempered by his feelings for me. He loved me, ergo he had no desire to eat me. He hadn't even trusted himself to be able to tell if I was human or vampire, unsure as to whether he might be confusing hunger with desire. So he'd had Josef do it, and as soon as Josef had confirmed I was still human, he'd been so visibly relieved, and I, inexplicably, had felt decidedly wounded by his response.

So there I sat, staring steadfastly out of the window, tears pricking at my eyes, but refusing to so much as acknowledge Mick, even though I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my skull.

"Beth….. I don't know what more to say.." he began.

"Then don't say anything." I cut him off before he could continue. I knew I was being unreasonable, but seemed unable to help myself. All I could think of was Mick's reaction when he'd thought I might possibly be a vampire. His arms pushing me away. Rejecting me. Yet I couldn't seem to bring myself to talk to him about it, unwilling to put my hurt into words, and choosing instead to brood inwardly.

As he pulled into my parking space I gathered up my things and made ready to get out of the car. Mick turned off the engine, removed the keys from the ignition, and held them out to me. Finally turning to look at him, I was taken aback at the forlorn expression on his face.

"Thanks for driving me home." I said, my anger relenting.

"Can I walk you to your door?" he asked.

"No, I think I can manage from here thanks." I didn't want to risk the possibility that I might cave in and ask him inside. I needed some time on my own to think.

He nodded, giving me a resigned smile. "Look after yourself Beth. Make sure you eat something, drink plenty of fluids, and if you need _anything, _anything at all_, _just call me."

"I will." I promised, taking the keys and stepping out of the car.

As I watched his retreating back heading off on foot in the direction of his loft, I felt an overwhelming desire just to run to him and throw myself into his arms. Instead, I sighed deeply, and turned away to make my way back to my empty apartment on my own.

******************

Three times the next morning he tried to call me, and each time I ignored it, letting the answerphone pick up instead. Finally, worrying that Mick would come over if he thought something was wrong, I rang back, only to find that I got Mick's answering service. Leaving a quick message just to say that I was sorry I'd missed his call, and that I was okay, I hung up. Turning my attention to some long overdue chores, I set to with a duster and cleaning cloth and attempted to take my mind off the situation as I began a late spring cleaning.

Up to my elbows in polish, my hair scraped back in a hasty ponytail to keep it out of my eyes, I was down on my hands and knees vigorously rubbing at the table legs when the doorbell went. Cursing that I'd ignored the calls earlier, I wondered whether or not it was worth trying to pretend I wasn't at home. Realising though, that Mick could probably sense me through the door, coupled with the fact that my iPod was merrily blaring out my favorite cleaning tunes, I decided that answering the door was going to be unavoidable.

Brushing dust off my shirt and hurriedly pulling the ponytail out, I turned off the music and went to answer the door. Much as I didn't want to admit it, I was relieved and excited at the thought of seeing Mick. I'd only been away from him for a few hours, and yet I was already missing him terribly. So much for time to think things over; I was ready to forgive him right now if it meant I could just feel his arms around me again.

Throwing the door open, I took a breath, ready to say my piece. The first word was almost out of my mouth when I realised it wasn't Mick standing there holding a large bouquet of flowers in his arms. It was Josef.

"Oh…" my face dropped. Then quickly catching myself I turned on a bright welcoming smile. "Josef…. ."

His brown eyes regarded me warmly. "Nice to see you're so disappointed to see me," he remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…no…" I hastened to explain, "it's not that…. I was just expecting you to be Mick, that's all."

"Well sorry to dash your hopes Beth," he raised his eyebrows at me, "I came to apologize for the atrocious way I behaved last night. I really am truly sorry about what happened." He held out the flowers, gazing at me in earnest, but not quite managing to hide the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

I smiled, touched that he'd made the gesture, even though I wasn't so sure about the sincerity of his apology. "You're forgiven Josef." I said, taking the proffered flowers and raising them to my nose to inhale their scent. "And how did you know I love freesias?"

"Lucky guess," he replied, "that and they were on sale."

I laughed. "They're lovely Josef," then, wondering if it was a good idea or not, "would you like to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, strolling in, hands stuffed nonchalantly in his pockets.

While I took the flowers into the kitchen and set about arranging them in a vase, Josef made himself comfortable on the couch, although he looked anything but at ease as he tapped his hand nervously on the arm.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him, before I realised what I was saying. "Ughh! Just pretend I didn't say that!" I amended, blushing to the roots of my hair.

He snickered. "No thanks. But thanks for asking."

"So…. um…. I'm guessing you have something else you wanted to say to me then?" I decided it was better to get straight to the point.

His face turned serious then. "Don't be too hard on Mick, Beth. He really went through it last night. I've been there, I know how it feels, and believe me, it's the worst feeling in the world. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

He got up and went to stand over by the window. Choosing the shaded side, he leaned against the wall, crossing his legs and staring out at the street below. "When he called me, I couldn't say no."

"I'm sorry about Sarah, Josef, it must be hard…living with that."

For a long while he didn't reply, then finally he turned around to look at me. His eyes shone with tears, and his voice wasn't quite steady when he answered me. "Yeah…."

He cleared his throat and began to pace up and down. "Sorry Beth…. I came here to apologise and now I'm dumping this on you."

"It's okay Josef. I really don't mind. Talk to me if it helps."

He stopped pacing, pausing as if deep in thought, then suddenly "It's Simone," he blurted out.

"Ah… Simone." I nodded in understanding. "She wants you to turn her?"

"I don't know if I can," he stated .

"You turned Mick," I pointed out.

"_Re_-turned. There's a difference. Mick needed me to help him, and I couldn't turn down a friend in need. He'd have done the same for me." He stopped pacing and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry I had to do it, Beth, but I really didn't have a choice."

"I don't blame you Josef. I should be thanking you for saving my life." I paused, realizing that I'd been blaming Mick for doing exactly that. "I can't tell you what you should do about Simone, but I do know that sometimes you have to take a risk. If you don't, you could be denying yourself the chance of ever finding real happiness again." I looked at him questioningly. "Do you love her?"

He answered without hesitation, "Yes", and I could see the conviction in his eyes as he said it. "But it's not that simple……. if I commit to Simone…." he paused, an unhappy look on his face, "it's….. it's like I'm giving up on Sarah."

Suddenly I had an insight as to why Josef was the way he was. The whole playboy attitude, and the uncaring façade he projected to the outside world, had been his way of protecting himself from ever having to get involved too deeply, and from betraying Sarah. The fact that Simone had defied the odds, and managed to slip through his defenses, was a minor miracle in itself.

"Josef, you've put your life on hold for over fifty years, it's time to think about the future. To think about yourself."

"Maybe you're right…" he sighed.

There was a moment of awkward silence as we both searched for something to say.

I took a deep breath, "Mick doesn't want to turn me." I made it a statement.

He looked surprised. "Do you want to be turned?"

"Not at the moment, no, I just want to know that he'll do it when…." I hesitated, "…. if…. the time comes."

"He'll do it Beth."

"You sound awfully sure about that." I wondered what Mick had said to Josef on the subject.

"Beth…. Mick might be an anti-vampire vampire, but he's not a fool. I guarantee you, if it comes down to a choice between losing you or turning you, he'll do it."

"Have you two discussed this?" I asked.

"Last night, when we were talking, he was utterly distraught, Beth. He didn't care if you were a vampire or a human. He just wanted you to wake up."

I felt a lump rising in my throat as I stared dumbly at Josef, taking in what he'd just said.

"Thank you …." I managed at last.

"By the way," he said, perking up a bit, "speaking of last night….I meant to ask you about the bite. Mick said he took blood from you, but I didn't notice any bite marks….at least not fresh ones. The one on your neck looks like it's at least a couple of days old; it's already started to heal." He looked at me curiously.

I froze, my eyes going wide as I desperately searched for a suitable answer. Unfortunately my face must have said it all, because I saw his gaze dip below my waist for an instant, before he had to look away, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile. Blushing furiously I looked around the room, grasping for something to say.

"Well…. thanks very much for the lovely flowers, but I'd better get on with the spring cleaning if I'm ever to get it finished." I muttered, grabbing the nearest duster and spraying a liberal amount of polish straight into the speakers of my iPod docking station.

"Better go easy on the polish there….." snickered Josef, as he sauntered past on his way towards the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob, a wicked grin spreading over his face, "Oh….. and the next time you and Mick decide to indulge in a bit of hanky panky, you might want to go easy on the 'bitey' stuff….that one's renowned for knocking people out for the count….."

As the door closed behind him I could hear his laughter echoing all the way down the hallway.

______

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

_Rating: This chapter PG-13 (overall NC-17)_

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

**Chapter 14**

Monday morning came, and still I'd heard nothing from Mick. My apartment was so clean it sparkled, my closet organized regimentally by type and colour, shoes paired up and arranged in neat rows, even my underwear was stacked neatly in the normally disorganised drawers. My CD collection was all but alphabetised and catalogued, and my kitchen cupboards were as orderly and pristine as they were ever likely to get.

I had plenty to occupy me at the office. Ben had asked me to investigate some more names, although he still wasn't forthcoming as to exactly what I was looking for. I was to carry out a general search and profile, and discover as much information as possible on the subjects involved, cross-checking for any connections between them. Two of the names on the list rang a bell with me for some reason, although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. No doubt the explanation would become clear during the course of my research.

By 4:30pm the case files were stacking up, and reams of paperwork on each individual were scattered across my desk. Collating together a stack of papers, I searched around for my stapler to bring them into some kind of order. Rummaging in vain through my drawers, my search came up fruitless, and I pushed back my chair and headed over to Ben's office, where I knew he kept one in his top drawer. Ben was in court for the afternoon, and his office was locked, luckily however, I had a spare set of keys for emergencies, and even though my lack of stapler wasn't exactly an emergency, I didn't think he'd mind if I snuck in to borrow his for half an hour.

Slipping the key into the lock, I let myself in and made a beeline for his desk. The drawer wasn't locked, so I slid it open and peered inside, searching for the stapler. There was a wad of papers on top, so I lifted them aside, sifting through the contents until I found what I was looking for. Dropping the papers back down, I was just about to close the drawer and head out when something on the top sheet of paper caught my attention, and I hesitated, scanning the list of names with growing interest. Knowing I really shouldn't be prying into Ben's private things, I cast a quick glance toward the window, checking there was no one watching, and surreptitiously began to leaf through the pages. Most of the names meant nothing to me at all, but a few I recognised. Some were the names that Ben had asked me to make enquiries about, and a few, to my mounting unease, were people I'd met, or names I had heard mentioned by Mick or Josef, in connection with the vampire community here in L.A. My apprehension growing, I continued to skim through the list, my blood running cold as I read the final few names typed in stark, black ink on the sheet of white paper. Logan Griffen, Josef Kostan, and Mick St. John.

My heart thumping in my chest I had a quick look around, and, quickly pushing the drawer shut, I headed back to my desk. Swiftly stapling my papers together I shoved them into a folder and reached under my desk for my purse. After a little rummaging around, I finally located my cell phone, and, scanning the office to make sure no one was watching, I activated the camera function, slipping it into the palm of my hand. Picking up the stapler, I headed back to Ben's office, trying to appear calm and unruffled, but inside my stomach was churning as I cast furtive glances around to check I wasn't being observed.

Letting myself back into the office, I strolled as nonchalantly as possible over to the desk, opened the drawer, and leafing through the papers with one hand, proceeded to take hasty snapshots with the other, all the while keeping one wary eye on the outer office. It felt like it took forever, but at last I had snapped the last page, and slipping the phone back into the palm of my hand, I replaced the stapler and made a hasty exit. Just as I sat back down at my desk, I heard the bang of a door, and footsteps coming down the corridor. As I glanced up, Ben nodded and smiled to me in greeting, and I smiled back as casually as I could manage, although my face felt like it was on fire with the sudden rush of blood at nearly having been caught. I let out a huge sigh of relief as he disappeared into his office.

My mind was racing at the possibilities. This had to be a list of all the vampires living in L.A. didn't it? Did Ben know that? Or was he asking me to look into connections between the names because he didn't know? Where had the list come from? How long had Ben had it? Emma had threatened to reveal the names, but surely she hadn't had the chance, and if she had, then certainly Ben would know the correlation, and why would he need me to research them? The one thing I did know for certain, was that Mick needed to know, and he needed to know soon.

I cleared my desk and grabbed my jacket, pausing at Ben's office to let him know I was off home and that I'd have his reports ready for him in the morning. As soon as I was out of sight of his office, I raced out to the parking lot as fast as my legs would carry me, and pulled my cell phone out the second I was in the car. Mick's number went straight to voicemail, and I briefly pondered calling Josef, then decided to go straight to Mick's and wait, in the hope he was either tied up in his office with a client, or on his way back home. The traffic was snarled up, so it took me longer than expected to get there, but finally I pulled up at Mick's brownstone building, disappointed to see that Mick's car wasn't in it's usual parking slot. Lack of car notwithstanding, I made my way up, dialling Mick's number again as I waited for the elevator to reach his floor. It went straight to voicemail again, and I cursed in frustration.

As soon as the doors opened I was out and hammering on the door like my life depended on it. And maybe Mick's did. I got no response and tried the office door as well. When there was still no response, I leant against the wall and let myself slide to the floor in defeat. Maybe Josef would know where Mick was? Luckily I had Josef's office number stored on my phone. Whether I would get through or not was another matter. I listened to it ring for a couple of seconds, then it was briskly answered by a very efficient sounding woman.

"Mr Kostan's office. How may I help you?"

"It's Beth Turner here. I need to speak to Mr Kostan; and please can you tell him it's urgent." I crossed my fingers, and prayed she'd put me through.

So much for prayers…. "Mr Kostan is in a meeting at present, may I take a message?"

I took a deep breath, "No, no message, I need to speak to him now. Please can you tell him who's calling and make sure he knows it's a matter of extreme urgency. I'm sure he'll take the call." I wasn't at all sure he would, but it was worth trying the bluff.

The woman on the other end sounded very firm, "Mr Kostan said no interruptions. I'll give him your message as soon as he's out of his meeting."

I took the bull by the horns, "If you don't put me through right now, I promise you I will come over, in person, and force my way in, and I'll make sure that Mr Kostan knows exactly why it was necessary." I hoped I sounded sufficiently sincere, although I wasn't sure I wouldn't actually carry out my threat is she refused to put me through again.

There was a slight pause, then she spoke in a rather affronted tone, "I'll see if I can interrupt. Please hold."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I waited, until finally Josef's rather displeased voice came on the line, demanding to know what was so important that he'd been dragged out of his meeting.

"Josef……" it was such a relief to finally get through, "I'm really sorry, but I can't find Mick, and there's something I need to tell you that really can't wait. I don't want to discuss it over the phone though, is there any way you can meet me?"

"Beth…" he sounded dubious, "this is a really important meeting.."

"Josef, please. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent."

I heard him sigh. "Okay… where are you?"

"I'm at Mick's, but….."

He cut me off mid sentence, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Abruptly the phone went dead.

"…but he's not here.." I finished lamely, looking at the phone in exasperation. Great!

I had just settled back against the wall to wait, when the elevator dinged and out stepped the most captivating man I'd ever seen. Crisis or no, the sight of him sauntering towards me in a pair of tight black jeans that showed off his well muscled legs to a tee, had me mesmerised and gawping like a teenager salivating over her screen idol. Wavy dark brown hair framed his well chiselled features, and his eyes, seeming to reflect the colour of the cobalt shirt he wore, appeared a startling blue, framed by long dark lashes. His shoulders were broad, as was his chest, and his well defined abdomen tapered to a narrow waist and hips. I was too busy gazing at him to notice that I was sitting on the floor with my mouth hanging open, and it wasn't until his boots came to a halt a few inches away from my feet, that I snapped out of my reverie, and attempted to recall the purpose of my visit..

"Beth…" he smiled down at me, looking all too pleased at the effect he had on me.

"Mick.." I scrambled to my feet, sobering up as reality kicked in, and I remembered the reason I was here, "we need to talk. Can we go inside?"

To be continued/…………………….

_______________________

**_Please review, I'd really love to know what you think!_**


	15. Chapter 15

__

Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!

Rating: This chapter PG-13 (overall NC-17)

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 15

Mick sat across from me in the chair. He was deep in thought, legs crossed, head turned to the side, his hand pressed absently to his chin. He looked so sad, and I hated that I'd been the one to cause the change. Just minutes earlier when we'd met in the hallway, he'd seemed so happy and relaxed, and I'd have done anything not to have had to tell him about what I'd discovered in Ben's office.

His eyes flicked back to me, and he seemed to make a decision. "Josef needs to know about this. Every person on that list needs to know."

"Oh…." I'd forgotten to mention that I'd called Josef earlier, "Josef's already on his way. I panicked when I couldn't contact you, so I dragged him out of a meeting. He should be here any minute."

As if on cue, the buzzer went, and Mick got up to answer it. Josef swept through the door with a scowl on his face and a decidedly harassed air about him, demanding to know why his precious time was being used up on non money-making business. However, on catching sight of Mick's face, and taking one look at me, he obviously took in the seriousness of the situation, and looked worriedly from one of us to the other. His brows knitted together, and his eyes flicked back and forth between us, as he asked in a concerned voice, "What happened?"

"Sit down Josef", Mick gestured toward the couch where I was seated, and Josef sat down beside me, a look of growing apprehension on his face.

I put my hand on Josef's arm, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," he said, smiling at me warmly, and surprising me for once with his lack of witty sarcasm. He turned away to look at Mick expectantly.

"Beth….?" Mick nodded to me, and Josef's head immediately swivelled back in my direction, fixing me with an intent look.

I hesitated for a split second, caught momentarily by the intensity of Josef's gaze. I shook my head to clear it, and concentrated on giving him a brief summary of what I'd just gone through with Mick. He listened intently, but if was hard to gauge his reaction from the expression, or more accurately, the lack of it, on his face. When I finished, he was silent for a few seconds, then, with an innocent smile beginning to play at the corners of his mouth, he gave a typically inane Josef style response.

"So, you want me to 'take care' of the D.A.?"

Mick looked like an exasperated parent dealing with an errant child. "This is SERIOUS Josef!"

The smile gradually slid off Josef's face, and his face was solemn when he addressed Mick, "Mick… from what Beth just said, it appears he doesn't even know what connects the people on that list. If it _was_ Emma who sent it, then it looks like she never got the chance to fill Talbot in on the details. And if it _wasn't_ her, then my guess is that someone wants to use it as leverage. They can't do that if they've already sold us out, so they send the list and threaten to reveal our secret if they don't get what they want. From the fact that we've received no threat, it makes sense that whoever sent it is no longer around to be in a position to intimidate us. Emma certainly fits the bill on that one. It's also highly unlikely that anyone outside the vampire community would be able to discover all of those names. This has to be an inside job."

Mick stood up and started to pace restlessly in front of us. "And what if it _wasn't _Emma, Josef? What if someone's just playing us with this? Waiting for the right moment to hold it over our heads. It could be anyone. We don't know for certain that Talbot doesn't already know. Being told that vampires exist can't be an easy pill to swallow; he could just be trying to gather some evidence to support it."

"Look…..we could spend all day second guessing ourselves," Josef replied, leaning back against the couch, "the fact is, I have absolutely no intention of re-inventing myself right now….I'm bang in the middle of a massive deal, and I could really do without 'dying' at short notice. Besides… it's Simone's birthday next Saturday, and it's more than my life's worth to cancel the party. She'd kill me!" He turned to me and gave a hen-pecked grin, "You know what women can be like…"

I laughed despite the gravity of the situation, "You've really got it bad don't you?"

He just looked at me and puckered his face comically in reply.

"It needn't come to that Josef," said Mick "but I think we need to be prepared for the worst. Maybe get some new ID ready in case we need it quickly. Decide on a plan of action if we need to leave L.A…." he glanced at me as he said it, and for the first time it occurred to me that this could be the beginning of the end for Mick and I. If he was forced to move on, where would that leave us?

Josef let out a sigh, running his hand over his hair in a gesture of resignation. "I guess it won't hurt to be prepared….. I know someone who handles re-locations, I can have him prepare the necessary papers just in case." His gaze flicked to me, "What about you Beth?"

"Me?" I looked at Josef, confused.

"Well…if the worst comes to the worst, and Mick has to re-locate, you can't very well continue to see each other, or you'd provide a lead straight to him. We'd have to assume that whoever is behind this threat knows about your relationship." He paused, looking from me to Mick for some kind of response, but neither of us was forthcoming. "If you're planning on staying together, we'll need to re-locate the both of you."

I didn't know what to say. I opened and closed my mouth without any words coming out. It wasn't something I'd considered, or even thought about until now. I'd always assumed that if Mick was ever forced to move on, that would be the end for us. But that was before the events of the last few days. I knew how I felt about it…. I'd follow Mick anywhere. I'd re-locate to the arctic if necessary… well maybe Alaska….The question was, would he want that too? I glanced at Mick, hoping for some kind of clue as to how he felt, but he just looked back at me, saying nothing, his face sombre as I struggled to come up with an answer.

Sensing my predicament, Josef waved a hand dismissively, getting to his feet and preparing to leave. "No problem, you can let me know later. Just give me a call when you've made your decision. In the meantime, try to find out what you can from Talbot about those names he asked you to look into," he paused on his way to the door, adding, as if as an afterthought, "and don't go giving him any information that could compromise anyone, or link them together."

I raised my eyebrows at him pointedly, "Do I look like an idiot?"

He gave me a sardonic grin, "Well.. you never can be too careful……. Anyway, I have things to do, people to see, and time won't wait. Bye Beth," he nodded in my direction, then turned to Mick, giving him a rather pointed look, "Mick…"

As the door swung shut Mick and I looked at one another. I went to speak, but Mick started to say something at the same time, and we both stopped short. He raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hand that I should go first. It was strange… even as close as we'd become over the last few days, the short time we'd been apart seemed to have erected a barrier between us, and as much as I wanted just to go to him and put my arms around him, and in turn to feel his arms around me, I hesitated, unsure as to what reception I would get.

I stood up, wondering if I should leave now that we'd finished discussing what I'd come to talk about. I half turned toward the door, hesitating, in two minds as to how to proceed, when something made me turn back.

"I missed you…." I blurted out.

"Me too." He gave me a shy smile.

"I'm sorry I ignored your calls… I needed some time to think," I bit my lip nervously, "if you want to know the truth, I was upset because it seemed like you wouldn't have felt the same way about me if I had turned out to be a vampire. Did I imagine that?" I looked at him questioningly, "Was I just over reacting? Or did you push me away when I went to hug you?"

"No…..you didn't imagine it," he was looking me directly in the eye, "but it wasn't what you thought. I wouldn't love you any less if I turned you…. I was just horrified at the thought that I might have done it accidentally… without your consent. I think I thought that you might reject me for doing that to you. That's why I didn't let you hug me….. I didn't think I deserved it. I'm sorry…" He sighed heavily, putting his hands on his hips as he stared at the floor and shook his head.

"I want to come with you," I stated. He looked up, a slightly confused look on his face. "If you have to re-locate I mean…. I want to come with you…." I held my breath, praying that the answer to my question would be yes, "if you'll have me….?"

"Beth…." he was across the room in the blink of an eye, and his arms went around me, hugging me tight for what seemed like the first time in absolutely ages. I pressed my face into his chest and breathed in his smell, delighting in the feel of his shirt against my cheek as I wrapped my arms tightly about his waist and closed my eyes. His voice was choked with emotion as he answered my question, "Of course I'll have you…."

For a long time we just stood there, not moving, holding onto each other like our lives depended on it, until finally I pulled back slightly to look up at him. The love I saw in his eyes as he looked back at me took my breath away, and inexplicably I suddenly felt a lump rise in my throat. I'd never loved anyone the way I loved Mick. He wasn't just my lover, he was my friend, my guardian angel, and the love of my life, all rolled into one. I don't know what I did to deserve him, I just thank my lucky stars for the twist of fate that brought him to me all those years ago. I despised Coraline for what she'd done to me, but the fact was that without her, I wouldn't be with the man who was now the most precious thing to me in the whole world. The fact that I could nearly have lost all of that because of a silly misunderstanding, filled me with dismay.

I tried to hold it back, but a stifled sob escaped me, and Mick raised his hand to gently wipe away a tear as it spilled over and ran hotly down my cheek. "What's wrong Beth….. why are you crying?" he asked me, concern etched all over his face, as my face crumpled and the tears began to fall in earnest.

"I'm just so happy…" I choked out between muffled sobs, feeling like the worst cliché in the world. "Oh.. that sounds so cheesy…" I shook my head, starting to laugh despite myself, and he pulled me back into the circle of his arms, squeezing me tight as he stroked my hair, and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

Disentangling myself slightly, I wiped at the tears on my face, feeling rather foolish at my sudden display of emotion. "So stupid…." I muttered.

"Beth…. no….. it's not stupid at all," Mick caught my chin and turned my face to his. He gazed at me intently, and all I could think was how beautiful his eyes looked. The shirt he wore seemed to reflect the light, lending the impression that his eyes were the same startling blue, although I could have sworn they were hazel the last time I'd looked. I could get lost in those fascinating eyes… they melted my heart as they stared into mine, and I found myself mesmerised, staring in wonder at the long lashes framing the radiant blue irises. He must have realised my mind was wandering, because he smiled, asking, "what?"

"Oh…. I was just thinking how I might approach Ben about that list tomorrow.." I fibbed, looking away.

"No you weren't!" he accused, laughing as though he could read my mind.

I blushed, scuffing my foot as I tried not to smile, "Okay… so maybe I wasn't…"

"What were you thinking about then?" he asked in a rather lecherous tone of voice, and I laughed.

"Not that!"

"I could make you tell me, you know," he threatened, pulling me against him, trapping me once more in the circle of his arms, "using my vampire persuasion skills…." his voice trailed off, and he ran his tongue suggestively over his teeth. "Resistance would be……" he paused, smirking, as he slid his hands up under my shirt and undid the clasp of my bra, "…… futile…" he finished.

Gasping as his hands moved around to my front and skimmed over my breasts, I shook my head vigorously. "No way I'm ever telling… you're just going to have to beat it out of me…."

To be continued/…………………….

_______________________

**_Thank you to those of you who take the time to review. I always love to hear what you think._**


	16. Chapter 16

__

Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!

Rating: This chapter NC-17

****

Full Circle - Beth's Story

Chapter 16

Looking back from where I am now, I wish with all my heart that I'd never set eyes on that accursed list. For it was to set in motion a chain of events that would have a catastrophic effect on all our lives. It's ironic to think that if only I'd been able to find my own stapler that day, my life could have been so different. I might still be human for one thing. I might still be happy.

Luckily, at the time, I was blissfully unaware of how future events were to unfold…..

*****************************

I screamed at the top of my voice, kicking out with my feet, and pushing ineffectually at Mick's shoulders in an effort to push him away from me.

"NO!" I yelled, thrashing from side to side, "Get off me!"

There was no let up, as he pinned my legs with the lower half of his body, and continued with his assault. "Are you ready to give up?"

"This is so unfair! Especially when you're not ticklish." I retorted, renewing my struggle, and clamping my arms to my sides as he took the opportunity to attack my armpits.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that us vampires are sneaky and not to be trusted?" he replied, smiling evilly as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay I give up!" I shrieked, gulping in a breath of much needed air, as Mick finally let up the relentless torture, and looked at me expectantly.

Still breathing hard, my chest rising and falling in an exaggerated fashion with each breath, I let my head fall back against the floor, and tried to catch my breath. Gazing up into Mick's face, I studied his features, feeling such a depth of love for him as I would never have thought possible. At this distance I could see every pore of his skin in fine detail, and my eyes soaked it all up adoringly. His hair flopped over his forehead and hung forward in loose waves about his face, and I reached out my hand to run my fingers through the silky softness of it, wondering what I had done to deserve this man. Trailing my fingers down the side of his face I felt the roughness of stubble on his cheeks and ran my fingertips across the bristles, pausing at the slight cleft in his chin, and stretching out my thumb to brush lightly over the smooth skin of his lips.

As I raised my eyes slowly to his, he was looking at me curiously, a slight furrow appearing between his brows. Only inches away from mine, the mosaic mixture of browns, yellows, blues and greens, showed in fine detail in his extraordinary eyes, framed to perfection by enviously long dark lashes.

"You really do have the most beautiful eyes you know…" I stared up at him, enchanted.

"If you're trying to distract me it's not going to work," he grinned, "come on… tell me what you were thinking." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

I smiled. "That _was_ what I was thinking…."

He did a quick double-take, "What? That I have beautiful eyes?" He didn't quite look like he believed me.

"Yeah..", I blushed, "I kind of got lost in them back there for a moment." Then feeling a bit embarrassed that I was behaving like a besotted fool, I added, "Doesn't mean I like you or anything though…"

He grinned from ear to ear, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "Then you probably don't want me to do this.." his eyes flicked to my mouth as he lowered his face to mine and kissed me softly.

"No.. definitely not…that was horrible," I countered, even as a sudden bolt of longing caught me unawares, and my insides clenched so strongly I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Or this…" he continued, kissing his way down my throat, and beginning to unbutton my shirt. Eyes tightly shut, I arched my back in ecstasy and threw back my head as he trailed a line of hot, wet kisses down between my breasts.

"No….." I muttered, gasping as his mouth moved to my nipple and he ran his tongue in slow deliberate circles around the tip, "…I'm hating every minute of it….."

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to be enjoying yourself..." he replied, kissing his way down my stomach, pausing at the waistband of my jeans to run his tongue around my navel, as I shivered in response. As he reached to undo the button, I sat up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him to me, and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"My turn I think..", I said, reversing our positions, and pushing him down onto the rug. Straddling his hips, and effectively pinning him to the floor, I began to unbutton his shirt, lavishing him with the same kisses he had not so long ago showered on me. I ran my hands through the coating of hair on his chest, loving the way it felt under my fingertips as I caressed my way over his well defined pecs, and carried on down over his abdominal muscles. Running my lips lightly over his skin, pressing little kisses as I went, I reached the point where his jeans met his stomach, feeling him jerk slightly, and I glanced up to see him much as I had been just moments ago. Head thrown back and eyes closed, his lips parted slightly and a look of joyful relaxation on his face.

Hesitantly, I laid my hand over the hardness of him, still covered by his jeans, and caressed slowly up and down his length, hearing his sudden intake of breath, and feeling a shiver run through his body. I quickly unbuckled his belt and loosened the buttons below, freeing him, and pulling the material aside. Lowering my mouth to his stomach once more I pressed light kisses onto his skin and began to tug his jeans down over his hips. He lifted himself from the floor slightly so that I could pull them over his hips, then, smiling, he sat up and swiftly removed his boots so that I could finish the job.

Tossing his jeans away, I turned back to him, putting put a finger on his chest and pushing him firmly back to the floor.

"Don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" he asked, eyeing me from his prone position on the rug.

I stood up, kicking off my shoes, and quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off, glad that for once I had on a decent pair of panties, then finished unfastening my already half open shirt, and threw it in a heap with the rest of the discarded clothes.

"Better?" I inquired, echoing Mick's own words from the other night.

"You'll do," he replied cheekily, a wicked glint in his eye.

I picked up my shirt and threw it at him, "You're going to regret that." I teased, feigning offense..

"I can't wait…" balling the shirt up, he threw it back at me, a salacious grin spreading over his face.

As I watched him with a mixture of amusement and longing, he raised his hips and removed his boxers in one quick movement, laying back against the rug in all his naked glory, and regarding me with a look that belied his recent teasing.

My eyes locked on Mick's, I reached down and slipped my panties off, tossing them aside to stand naked before him. I could feel his eyes roaming over my body, and I had a moment of self doubt, wondering if he could possibly find me as beautiful as I found him.

Casting aside the doubt, I stepped forward and dropped to my knees in front of him, edging myself between his legs and crawling up until I rested between his thighs. I lay the palms of my hands, one on each of his legs, and bent forward to kiss either side of the swelling at his groin, feeling him jerk slightly as I touched his skin. I carefully licked a wet line up and around the skin of his stomach, tracing the outline of him, but never quite touching. Again I repeated this action, hearing his indrawn breath as I moved closer this time, but never quite made contact.

Moving down, I put my tongue against his balls and licked upwards in one long movement from base to tip, feeling him quiver violently in response, before swirling my tongue over the drop of glistening moisture at the head, and savouring the slight saltiness of it. Emboldened by his initial reaction, I wrapped my hand around the length of him, hearing his breath hiss out as I did so. Lifting him towards me slightly I took him in my mouth and began to work him with my lips and tongue. Slowly at first, I drew my mouth along the length of him, feeling his skin like velvet against my lips, then pushed back down as far as I could go, all the while snaking my tongue along the hardness of him. I quickened the pace and heard his breath start to come in short bursts as I deliberately slid my tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin on the underside of the tip. Then, using my other hand to firmly massage two fingers against the base of him, I was gratified to hear him gasp out loud.

"Oh my God……. Beth.. I'm going to come too soon if you keep this up.."

I stopped what I was doing, "Do you want me to stop?" I asked, not sure whether or not he wanted me to continue.

"God....no…..but I want to make love to you Beth," he sat up, pulling me with him until I was straddled across his lap, then, taking my face in his hands, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. My mouth opened under the insistent pressure of his tongue, and I kissed him back with a fervour that surprised even me.

Kissing me all the while, Mick proceeded to push me back until I was laying down on the rug, covering me with his body, and grinding himself against me, so that I writhed in another sudden onslaught of desire. I wrapped my arms around his body, my hands roving over his hard, muscled back, down to feel the firmness of his buttocks and back up over his shoulders and down his arms, needing to touch and feel every part of him. My legs had wound themselves around the lower part of his body, and I was panting with the need to have him inside me.

He broke off the kiss, and propping himself up on one elbow, reached down with his other hand and stroked a finger over the most sensitive part of me, eliciting a gasp of pure longing from me in response. Parting my folds, he encountered me already slick and wet for him, and slipping one finger inside me, he used his thumb to stroke over the sensitive bundle of nerves at my center, until my breath was coming out in short bursts and I was practically shaking with desire.

"Mick…." I managed to utter, reaching to encircle him with my fingers. I guided him toward me, inhaling sharply as I felt the velvet smoothness of him brush against my skin tantalisingly. He adjusted his position slightly and used his hand to open me up to him, sliding inside with agonising slowness until at last I felt the whole of him, filling me completely.

Wrapping my legs around him, I used my heels to push him deeper down inside me, moaning out loud at the sensations the movement produced. Looking up, I noticed Mick had his eyes shut, a look of fierce concentration on his face, as he remained still and unmoving.

I stopped moving, my voice worried as I asked, "Mick?"

With what looked like a huge effort, he opened his eyes and regarded me with a look of such potent hunger and desire, that I was almost afraid. Almost. I knew Mick would never hurt me. I trusted him completely and utterly.

His eyes flashed silver for a second, and he closed them, his brow furrowing as I guessed he attempted to quell the beast rising within him. After a few seconds, he opened them again, and they were back to their usual slate blue. I understood why he was doing this….he obviously didn't want to risk biting me after what had happened the other day… but it saddened me to see that he felt the need to suppress that part of him now.

"I'm okay Beth…." he managed at last. Presumably satisfied that the vampire side of him was held in check, Mick leaned down and touched his lips to mine in a kiss of such sweetness, that emotion surged up inside me, and before I knew what was happening, my eyes had welled up with tears, and I felt them running hotly down my cheeks even as we kissed.

Slowly he began to move inside me, and I clung to him desperately, feeling the first stirrings of my impending orgasm at each upward stroke. Our mouths were still locked firmly together in a kiss that was growing fiercer by the moment. Our tongues danced together as we explored each other's mouths, feeding from one another as our movements became more frantic. Mick's hand slid down my stomach and into the curls covering my centre, as his thumb searched out the swollen nub there. Breaking our kiss momentarily, he brought his thumb to his mouth, and using saliva to moisten it, stroked me over and over until I was poised, once again, on the edge of the abyss. I could hear his breath coming faster and faster, and knew he must be close too.

Without warning, an intense heat began to blossom and spread from my core, and my breath hitched in as I was carried over the edge along waves and waves of pleasure that rippled mercilessly through my body. I felt Mick still, his own breath catching as he let out a strangled moan, and shuddering, emptied himself inside me. Caught in the middle of my own orgasm, my muscles convulsed around him, and floating high as I was on a euphoric cloud at the time, I opened my eyes, wanting to watch him as he came.

His mouth was open in a perfect 'O', eyes closed, and his brow furrowed in concentration. For several seconds I gazed on, watching him without his being aware of it, as we rode out our orgasm together. Until, at last, the waves began to slow, and he finally collapsed, exhausted, on top of me, his face buried in my neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around my body.

We lay like that for a little while, regaining our breath, and enjoying the feel of one another's damp bodies pressed together in unison. Then, reluctantly, Mick withdrew from me and rolled slightly to one side, so that we ended up lying on our sides facing each other, with our legs still tangled together and our arms resting about each other's waists.

Our foreheads were practically touching as Mick leant in towards me and placed a tender kiss against my lips. "I love you…" he said, simply.

"I love you too, Mick St. John," I whispered back, "so, so much…."

His face split into a wide grin. "I thought you said you didn't like me… or anything…?"

Giving him a devious smile, I raised my eyebrows, "I lied…."

_________________________

To be continued/……………….


	17. Chapter 17

__

Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!

Rating: This chapter PG-13

****

Full Circle - Beth's Story

Chapter 17

Flames from the fire flickered and danced, casting leaping shadows on the wall in the near darkness. I watched them play, idly twirling a finger in circles on Mick's chest, around and around, winding the hair in an action that was almost mesmerizing. We were still lying on the rug, my head resting on Mick's shoulder as I lay on my side with my leg thrown over his. He lay on his back, propped up against the cushions we'd pulled off of the couch to make ourselves more comfortable, his arm about my shoulders, holding me close even as he slept. At least I assumed he was sleeping.

I hadn't even known he _could_ sleep, but I'd drifted off myself, and when I'd awoken his eyes were closed and he was breathing so slowly and shallowly that at first I'd thought he'd stopped altogether. His heartbeat, that had been so strong at first, had slowed until I could only discern a slight murmur that seemed to be coming at longer and longer intervals. It was quite a strange experience for me, and, I had to admit, also a very unnerving one. The temptation to awaken him was almost overwhelming, but I resisted, partly because I'd never seen him sleep before, and I was honestly intrigued, and partly because I just wanted this time alone with Mick, to savour the intimacy, the closeness, the whole experience of being with him in a way as close to a normal human relationship as I'd ever dreamed possible.

I shivered slightly, drawing up the blanket that Mick had fetched for me, and snuggling into it's warmth gratefully. Mick's skin, which although earlier in the evening had been warm and alive to the feel, was now cool to the touch and provided no source of comfort. Still, I reached out my arm and laid it across his chest protectively, hoping to warm him with the heat from my own body. I lay like that for a few minutes, holding onto him and listening to his heartbeat and the soft sounds of his breathing, even as it slowed and his breaths became fewer and far between. When they stopped completely, my own heart seemed to suddenly leap in my chest, and I sat up in a panic. Knowing that he didn't need to breathe didn't seem to help; all my instincts were telling me that something was wrong, and I didn't seem able to override them. I couldn't help myself, I laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Mick….. wake up.." my voice was shaking as I said it.

His eyes flew open instantly, "Beth… what's wrong?" he was sitting up and looking around, immediately on guard for danger.

My hand flew to my mouth in relief as soon as I saw him awake, and at once I regretted having disturbed him out of my foolish need to reassure myself that he was all right. "Don't worry… nothing's wrong," I assured him, "I'm sorry I woke you. You just stopped breathing and I got frightened… stupid…"

He visibly relaxed, reaching to take me in his arms and hug me tight. "Beth… I'm sorry, I should have warned you.."

I hugged him back fiercely, clinging to him and pressing a kiss into his neck as I wound my fingers through his hair and drew his head back so I could look at him.

"It's okay.. I should have realised. I mean it's obvious vampires don't need to breathe, right?" I laughed, kissing him.

"There're a lot of things I should have told you about," he said as he drew me back down onto the cushions, nestling me into the crook of his arm as he drew the blanket up around my shoulders and pressed his lips to my forehead tenderly, ".. but everything…us… seemed to happen so quickly.. and somehow I just never got around to it."

I looked up at him, "Oh… what…things like telling your girlfriend about how you get your best friend to scare her senseless while he checks out she's not been accidentally turned into a vampire?" I joked, then instantly regretted it when I saw the expression on Mick's face.

I sat up and took his hand, "Mick, I didn't mean to bring it up again…. I'm sorry… it's water under the bridge now. It's actually quite funny when you think about it…" my voice trailed off as Mick pulled his hand from mine and pulled himself up to lean against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest in a decidedly defensive looking gesture.

I tried again, "I mean, Josef said that bite often has that effect on people, so the whole thing could have been avoided if you'd just told him…"

"JOSEF said??" His head had snapped around as he realised what I'd said. "When exactly were you speaking to Josef about our sex life?" He fixed me with disbelieving stare.

I just seemed to be digging myself a deeper hole, but I tried to explain. "Well… I didn't actually tell him… he just sort of guessed.."

"And how did you come to be discussing it in the first place? When did you see him?"

I'd never seen Mick like this before, so his reaction caught me off guard somewhat, but I supposed under the circumstances he had a right to know why I'd been discussing our private life with his best friend.

"He came to see me to apologise for vamping out like that…well at least that's what he said… I think he just wanted to talk about Simone to be honest.. The conversation just happened to get around to the bite…" I paused, a little unnerved at the way Mick was glaring at me, "…he couldn't understand how come the only visible bite on me had nearly healed.."

He raised his eyebrows at me pointedly.

"I didn't say a thing… honest!" I was beginning to feel like I was on trial here, "He just started laughing and told me that 'that one' always has people out for the count… or something like that." I glanced at him nervously, and tried to change tack, "Mostly we talked about Simone.. I think he wants to turn her, but he's worried he won't be able to." Now I felt guilty for telling Mick Josef's secrets. Great.

Mick rubbed his hand over his face, and held his arms out to me, "Sorry Beth…I didn't mean to accuse you… it's just...I don't know.. I just didn't know you and Josef …" he paused for a moment, "… got on so well."

I breathed a sigh of relief and gladly snuggled back into his embrace. "Oh.. I like Josef well enough, he's a great guy. I can see why he's your best friend. But in no way do I fancy him or anything.." I added, "he's really not my type." That last part wasn't strictly true. I _did_ find Josef attractive, but no way would I ever think of acting on it. He was in love with Simone, and I with Mick, and that's all there was to it.

I felt Mick's lips move in my hair as he planted a kiss on top of my head, and I looked up and smiled, grateful to see Mick grin back at me. I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder and resumed making lazy circles on his chest with my finger, feeling him begin to make the same movement up down my arm.

For a few minutes, neither of us spoke; we just watched the fire flicker and listened to the ticking of the old carriage clock sitting on the sideboard. It would probably have been sensible to leave it like that, enjoying the companionable silence and drifting off to sleep once more, but Mick had mentioned 'things' that he hadn't told me about, and my curiosity aroused, I felt it was as good a time as any to ask him some questions.

"So…speaking of things you should have told me about…" I paused, trying to think how to phrase the question, "…the biting stuff…you're okay with still doing that with me, right? I mean.. what happened the other night doesn't mean you won't ever again?"

I practically held my breath waiting for his response. The thought that he might never bite me again was too awful to contemplate. When he'd bitten me the first time we made love, it had felt so wonderful, and I'd felt such a connection with him, not just physically, but emotionally too, that the thought of it never happening again was almost unbearable.

"Well…" I looked up and saw his embarrassed smile as he answered my question, "I might not try that particular bite again anytime soon… but I wasn't planning on never biting you again, no."

"Oh thank God…" I breathed, not even bothering to hide my relief, "I thought maybe because you didn't do it tonight, that would be it."

He caught my chin then, gently turning my face up to look at him, and promptly started laughing. The cheeky monkey was laughing at me!

"So I give good bite do I?" he snickered, trying unsuccessfully to stop grinning.

I opened my mouth to reply, but wasn't sure what to say, so I shut it again, and settled for a meaningful scowl instead.

"Nice to know I havn't lost my touch.. I used to have freshies queuing up back in the day you know" he giggled.

That did it. Attack is always the best form of defence, so I launched one immediately. Sitting up and pulling the blanket up to cover me, I rounded on him. "On the subject of freshies Mick… exactly how many 'freshies' did you have 'back in the day'? Exactly _how_ many is 'not many'?"

Caught off guard, he sat up straight, and gave me that wary look he always did when I questioned him about his past life. "Hey, what's with the Spanish Inquisition all of a sudden?"

"Ten, twenty, thirty?" I paused, raising my eyebrows at him, wordlessly asking whether I should continue upwards or not.

He leaned back against the couch, and let his head drop back, sighing heavily. I could see him making quick calculations in his head as his eyes flicked back and forth. Finally he sat up, looking at me somewhat cautiously. "Ermmm… about a hundred or so?"

I looked at him incredulously. "A HUNDRED?!"

"Well.. you did ask!"

"I know, but a HUNDRED?" My mouth dropped open, and once again I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Look.. I've been a vampire for over fifty years now. It's only in the last twenty or so years that I've been off the fresh stuff. That's thirty odd years of freshies to account for… less than four a year. Not that many when you look at it like that." He shrugged, giving me a mollifying look. "You can only drink from humans about twice a week without making them ill, so Josef always had plenty of girls on tap. That, and there was never a shortage of girls willing to volunteer for the… job."

"That makes sense." I said thoughtfully. "Tuesdays and Fridays…"

He frowned at me questioningly.

"Simone… Josef said he usually only drank from her on Tuesdays and Fridays. I see why now… twice a week." I did some of my own calculations. "Oh… okay, that's why you fought it off earlier tonight then?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You can do that then? Fight it off?"

"Apparently so." He looked me straight in the eye as he said it, and he wasn't laughing now. "I've never tried to in that situation before… I've never _been_ in that situation before.."

"Oh?" I seemed to doing well with the not knowing what to say tonight.

"Josef told me it's possible, but I didn't know whether I could do it until I tried."

"Okay… another question.." I glanced at him to make sure he was all right with that. He nodded. "Did you actually make your 'freshies'," I couldn't help but make inverted commas in the air as I said it, "…come… so to speak... just from drinking their blood?" I blushed, embarrassed at having to ask.

I could see he was trying really hard not to smile this time, and it worked, kind of. He put his hand over his face, and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand while he sought to get himself under control. He looked up at me with a very serious look on his face, as I waited earnestly for his reply. As our eyes met though, he couldn't keep a straight face, and a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth just before he cracked up laughing once more.

Watching him rolling on the floor, I couldn't help but laugh myself. I'm not sure why it was funny, but it was. It was infectious. The more we looked at each other, the more we laughed, until we were both holding our sides and tears rolling down our faces.

"Oh my God Beth…" he howled.

We clutched at one another, shaking with mirth, seemingly unable to stop for more than a few seconds before one of us set the other off. Gradually though, our titters finally subsided, and, holding onto Mick's arms for support, I was able to look him in the eye with some semblance of self-restraint, and ask, "Did you though?"

That instantly set us both off again. After another five minutes of side-splitting, helpless laughter where Mick hit his head on the coffee table, and I laughed even more, at last we managed to pull ourselves together enough for Mick to attempt a response.

"Okay… I'm going to answer this. _Without_ laughing, I promise," he smiled. He cleared his throat, and I waited expectantly. "The answer is, yes.. I think so. Not that I ever asked them exactly…like 'was it good for you?'… but judging by their reactions, and the word on the grapevine, yes, I think they pretty much 'came' as you put it, at least most of the time."

"Wow." I was impressed. "Can all vampires do that?"

"Well.. it depends….. The neck usually makes for a more intimate connection that the wrist, and it's more likely to have the desired effect; but either will do it; and no, not all vamps are good at it."

"Oh right…." I thought for a moment, "…so what about Josef? Can he do it too?"

"I'm thinking of Simone," I added quickly, noting the look that flashed across Mick's face when I mentioned Josef's name, "she happened to mention that he won't bite her on the neck. She was pretty upset about it."

"Oh, he can do it all right. He's had nearly four hundred years worth of practise, and plenty of freshies to help him out. Why do you think he's surrounded be so many willing blood donors? No, I think the reason he sticks to her wrist is that he doesn't want the emotional connection...yet. It can be pretty intense when you're in love with the person you're biting."

"But he _does_ love her, and he wants to turn her. I just don't think he's quite made up his mind yet, whether he can bring himself to do it ." I picked up a cushion, leaning it up against the couch, and slid down next to Mick as he held his arm out to me.

"So, she wants to be turned then?" he rubbed my arm thoughtfully as he said it.

"Oh yeah…definitely. As far as she's concerned, it's the only way they can really be together. Or at least have a future together……" I looked at Mick as I said it, but he was staring into the distance as though his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Mick…." I hesitated for a second, knowing I was pushing it, but seemingly unable to stop myself from asking, "..you remember when we were at Emma and Jackson's house, and I asked you if you'd ever turned anyone?" He turned back to me then, a look that was almost panic on his face, and his fingers suddenly stilled on my arm.. "Well… you never answered the question.."

The question hung in the air between us. I think I was holding my breath, and Mick was so still it was like we were both frozen in time for an instant. His turned his head away and cast his eyes downward, as though considering whether to answer or not. For the longest time I thought he wasn't going to answer at all, although his reaction had more or less answered the question for me; all I really needed to know now were the details.

Finally he seemed to come to a decision, and turned back to face me. I almost flinched at the look of raw pain on his face as he raised his eyes to mine. He started to speak a couple of times, but only a strangled sob came out, and I realised with horror that he was fighting back tears.

_________________________

To be continued/……………….


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

Rating: This chapter PG-13

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 18  
_  
*Jacqui Kostan's (aka Beth Turner) office, February 2014*_

Rachael is sleeping peacefully on the couch, her legs tucked up under her, her curly head nestled comfortably into a cushion. I walk over to her softly, careful not to wake her as I pick her abandoned coat from the floor where it has fallen, and drape it lightly over her sleeping form. She looks like an angel as she slumbers, her long dark lashes resting against the peachy creaminess of her flawless skin, the full, enviously naturally rosy lips slightly parted in the abandon of sleep.

I watch the pulse beating steadily just beneath the surface of her long slender neck, and I have to resist the sudden urge to lay my mouth over that smooth skin and sink my fangs in to taste the delicious nectar flowing underneath. I hesitate, momentarily frozen to the spot, unable to pull my gaze away from the steadily beating pulse, seeming almost to draw me to it. I catch the delicious scent of the blood from the wound, still fresh on her arm, and immediately my fangs descend, and my vision sharpens to the point where I can all but see the blood streaming through her veins. With some difficulty, I manage to take a few steps back, and quickly turn away, shaking, shocked by the intensity of the hunger demanding to be fed.

I havn't felt the force of the craving this strongly since just after I was first turned. I'd begun to believe I had it under control, at least to a certain extent, but the longing I'm feeling now takes my breath away. I feel like I've been starved for weeks, although in reality it's only been a few days since I last fed fresh. I've been careful to ensure I consumed at least one pre-bagged meal per day, but it's not satisfying in the same way as feeding on warm blood from a living person, and until today I hadn't noticed how much I'd missed it.

I can practically feel myself salivating with bloodlust, and it takes all my self control to force myself to walk unsteadily back to my desk and sit down. I bury my head in my hands and concentrate on trying to subdue the urge. I don't want to hurt Rachael, and I'm beginning to get scared that if I can't get myself under control soon, I'm going to do something I'll regret. But the yearning is strong, and it's not going to be suppressed so easily. I consider waking her up and asking if I can feed some more, but I don't trust that I'll be able to stop, so I remain where I am, tears of frustration starting to well up in my eyes from the effort it's taking just to stay where I am. I'm literally aching to drink from her now. It feels like the entire office is infused with the intoxicating aroma of her blood, and I want to get up and go outside, anywhere to be away from the overwhelming pull of it. But I dare not move. If I do, I know I'll be lost.

Almost without knowing I'm doing it, my hand fumbles for the chain at my throat, searching for something to hold onto. As my fingers close over the solid gold ring hanging from the chain, I grasp it like it's the last lifebelt on a sinking ship, the metal digging into my skin as I clutch onto it in desperation. My eyes squeezed tightly shut, forehead creased with the effort, I try to remember what I've been taught. Focusing my entire concentration on the ring in my hand, I empty my head of all other thoughts, forcing myself to breathe slowly as an image gradually forms in my mind's eye. My head sinks slowly to the desk, as my body curls over itself, both hands clasped tightly over the ring at their centre.

"Someone I love…. someone I love…. someone I love….." I whisper it over and over, willing myself to see someone, _anyone_, who can pull me back from the abyss.

Sometimes it's been my mother, other times my beloved dog, Tiger. Today though, I see the face of the man I loved with all my heart and soul; the man who turned me, and taught me how to live again when my life changed forever. The man who was now eternally lost to me.

All at once I can feel myself changing back, the terrible hunger subsides at last, as my fangs retract and my eyes fade back to their human form. A tear escapes from the corner of my eye then, spilling down my cheek to drip onto the desk below, and only then do I realise I've been crying. I stay where I am, catching my breath, so very grateful that I've been lucky enough to have had an excellent teacher, one who'd cared enough, had understood enough, to teach me the discipline necessary to control the vampire within me. I'd been one of the lucky ones.

Mick St. John had not been so fortunate; he'd had to depend on Coraline when he'd first been turned. A half-crazy, uncaring bitch, who'd turned him without his permission, giving no consideration to how he would feel, or whether he could cope with the changes that his new found status would bring. In his eyes, he'd become a monster, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

It all made so much sense to me now, with the benefit of hindsight. I understood why Mick had hated what he was, and his reluctance to inflict that burden on me. I hadn't understood then, not really, no matter how much I liked to think that I did. It wasn't something you could know until you'd experienced it for yourself. I hadn't thought so at the time, but, yes, I was one of the lucky ones…..

**********

When I'd asked Mick if he'd ever turned anyone, I had no idea it would provoke the reaction it did. I felt dreadful watching him trying to reign in his emotions, taking deep breaths as he'd tried to calm down enough to talk to me.

"Oh God Beth….." he sighed, putting his head in his hand, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Then don't. I don't need to know." I took his hand and held it tightly, trying to tell him without words that it was okay; I'd be here for him whether he chose to tell me or not.

"I need a drink," he sighed, giving my hand a squeeze before letting go and standing up to retrieve his jeans from where I'd thrown them earlier that evening. Pulling them on, he strolled over to the kitchen, pushing aside the glasses on the shelf to get to the hidden refrigerator behind. Pouring himself a glass of A-pos, he added a generous measure of Scotch and gulped it down in two swallows.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, pouring himself a fresh glass of whiskey as I shook my head.

Feeling a bit naked now that Mick was dressed, I wrapped the blanket around myself and got to my feet to fetch my shirt and panties from the crumpled pile of clothes on the floor.

He plonked himself down on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes as he took another liberal swallow of his drink. Not knowing quite what to do with myself, I sat down on the couch opposite, wrapping the blanket over my legs to keep me warm, and waited.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at me. He seemed calmer now, and I said nothing, allowing him to collect his thoughts. Whatever had happened with his first turning, and I was in no doubt now that he _had_ turned someone, or at least tried to, it obviously hadn't gone well. If he chose not to tell me, I could deal with that. At least that's what I tried to tell myself. _Who was I kidding?_ It would kill me to be left wondering.

Almost as though he read my thoughts, he gave a little smile, "It's okay Beth, I _am_ going to tell you."

I started slightly, wondering, not for the first time, whether he actually could read my mind. I shrugged; feigning nonchalance.

"Okay…" he leaned forward, "you remember I told you how Coraline turned me on our wedding night?" I nodded. "Well, the next day, I awoke with the bloodlust. It's like that when you're first turned. The need for fresh blood is almost overwhelming those first few days. You're just so _hungry_, and you don't even know exactly what you're hungry for. I remember going to the kitchen and tearing myself off a chunk of bread, but it tasted like cardboard in my mouth, and I was violently sick afterwards. I practically worked my way through the entire fridge, bolting down anything I could find, then throwing it up again just as quickly. By the time Coraline arrived back with my first fresh meal in tow, the kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it."

He paused, and I gestured for him to continue.

"I was so confused. I tried to run away. I remember getting as far as the garage, and hunkering down next to my car, wanting to die rather than feel the way I was feeling right then. She found me easily. I begged her to put me out of my misery, anything to put an end to the burning hunger I just didn't seem able to satisfy. I didn't even really know what she'd done to me. I had an inkling, but I couldn't seem to think straight. I just wanted it to stop. I remember suddenly seeing a woman in front of me, Coraline urging me towards her neck, and even though the smell coming off of her was wonderful, I had absolutely no idea what she expected me to do. When realisation finally dawned, I was horrified. I pleaded with Coraline to make it stop, even though I knew in my heart of hearts that there was no going back."

He broke off for a moment, running his hands through his hair, slightly desperately, as though reliving the moment.

"I can't even imagine what that must have been like," I said sympathetically, wondering what all this had to do with the original question.

"Then it was like…. well instinct just kind of took over. One minute I was staring at her neck, fascinated by the way her pulse point was pounding, the next I'd sunk my fangs in and was drinking her blood like I couldn't get enough of it. It was so ….. wonderful!" He gestured with his hands to try to get across the meaning. "It sated my craving like nothing else could. The taste was divine. It was like drinking liquid joy. I'd never felt such pleasure in my life." He looked up at me, the anguish in his eyes plain to see. "I literally drained her dry..."

"Mick… it wasn't your fault…" I started to say.

"You're wrong Beth….." He looked at me with an empty expression in his eyes. "It was my fault. _I_ did that to her. Coraline may have brought her to me, but I was the one who killed her."

"Mick …. no…" But he cut me off again before I could continue.

"There's more …."

I bit my tongue, knowing he had to tell this in his own time. "Okay, I'm listening."

Mick stood up and slowly walked over to the window, leaning against the glass with his back to me. "In those first few days, Coraline used to bring me girls…women… to drink from, on a daily basis. Although after the first experience I always made sure I stopped before I took too much. Coraline explained how to listen out for the slowing of the heart rate, the telltale sign that blood loss is becoming too great, and gradually I learned how to take just enough, but not too much. I began to get a feel for how long I could drink from a person before the heart even started to slow. Coraline would bring the women to our home blindfolded, then they'd be returned to where she'd found them, minus a pint or so of blood, but otherwise unharmed."

He paused, turning to face me, and breathed a heavy sigh before continuing. "Things became more bearable as the days went on. I'd even started to think there might be a future to this new life of mine. Coraline had mentioned the freshies, and promised to look into getting us some willing full time donors. Then one day… she brought me another…." he broke off, his voice cracking with emotion as he dragged his hand over his face and turned back to face the window. After a few moments he seemed to collect himself and looked to me once more.

"She brought me another woman, blindfolded as usual, and I began to feed from her. I should have known something was different… her blood wasn't the same as the others…. I couldn't explain to you quite how, and at the time I was certainly no expert, but it was just better somehow… sweeter, more vibrant. Anyway….. I thought I was being careful… I only drank as much from her as I'd taken from the others.." he paused again, looking down at the floor, before flicking his eyes up to meet mine. "But all of a sudden I was aware that her heartbeat had slowed past the point of no return. I don't know how I missed it. I stopped as soon as I realised, but I knew it was too late. She was limp in my arms, barely breathing…. I panicked… I don't know why, but I pulled off the blindfold. It was the first time I really saw her… up until then she'd just been food. I really looked at her for the first time; not just her face, but the whole of her."

He stopped, and I saw tears shining in his eyes as he looked at me. "Beth…."

As our eyes met, I had a horrible feeling I knew what was about to come next. For his sake I really hoped I was wrong.

"Beth…. she was a child…" His voice broke as he said it, his whole face crumpling. I couldn't help it, my hand flew to my mouth in horror, not for the child, but for what I knew it must have done to Mick.

He struggled to continue. "…she couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen… I had no idea…"

Tears were rolling down his face now, as he fought to carry on. "I just wanted to make it better…. I wasn't thinking what I was doing…."

"You turned her." I whispered.

He nodded, unable to speak, the look on his face breaking my heart into a million pieces as I suddenly understood what had made Mick into the man he was today.

I was frozen, my hand still raised to my mouth as I tried to assimilate this new information. My mind was reeling, all I could think of was how awful it must have been for Mick. How did he live with himself after something like that?

I could only stare at him. What words of comfort could you offer someone to make something like that better? I had no idea.

I sat there, too stunned to speak. All I wanted to do was put my arms around him and tell him it would be okay, take his pain away and tell him it wasn't his fault, but I seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"Beth…." his voice sounded emotionless as he said it.

I looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Just go…" The words came out cold and broken as he stood up and headed towards the stairs, not looking back.

"Mick NO!" I practically fell over my feet in my hurry to stand up, running to catch up with him and stepping into his path as he started to climb the stairs. He tried to sidestep me, but I blocked him.

"I love you Mick…. and nothing you could have told me will ever change that." I said, grabbing his arms and making him look at me. "This was not your fault, although I know you blame yourself. Coraline brought you that girl; there's no way you could have known. You tried to save her Mick. You did the right thing."

His eyes were brimming with pain as he looked at me. "Coraline had to kill her Beth. She was totally wild. I didn't know what I was doing or how to control her; she'd practically drained me dry by the time Coraline arrived on the scene."

"It was not your fault." I repeated. "You never asked to be turned. You are not responsible for what happened."

He nodded, but I wasn't sure whether it was in agreement or resignation, as he shakily lowered himself down onto the bottom step and put his head in his hands, giving himself up to the tears at last. I sat down beside him, tentatively putting an arm around his shoulders, and patted him awkwardly. After a couple of moments he turned into me, clutching at me blindly as he sank into my embrace, and I held onto him tightly, cradling his head in my arms as he wept.

After a minute or so, he recovered enough to sit up, turning to me with an unhappy look on his face, but his voice was steady as he held my gaze, "I was a monster Beth. Coraline turned me into a monster…"

"You're not a monster now." I said firmly.

"But I was….I did terrible things when I was first turned…" there was a look of desperation on his face as he looked at me, "I want to be with you forever Beth…. but how could I do that to you? How could I do that?……" his voice trailed off as he shook his head despairingly.

I didn't know how to answer. All I could do was hug him tightly and be glad that at least we had the here and now. And those words he'd said…. 'I want to be with you forever'……….they repeated over and over in my head. Had he really meant that? I hoped so. Tears pricked my eyes as we held each other, but I couldn't help but smile.

_________________________

To be continued/……………….


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately. All rights belong to.... whomever they belong!_

This has been a hard chapter to write for some reason, so my apologies for the delay in getting it posted. Hopefully now I'm back on track, and the rest of the chapters will begin to flow as we get into the second half of the story. Thank you to everyone who's submitted a review so far, it's greatly appreciated and really does keep me going.

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

Chapter 19

__

*Jacqui Kostan's office, February 2014*

I come to, finding myself slumped over my desk with my head resting on my arms. The sound of the distant ringing of my cell phone is insistent in the background, and groggily I sit up and stretch, wondering where I left my purse. Following the sound, I dive under the desk and retrieve my bag, rummaging around for the elusive phone and thinking for the hundredth time that my purse is long overdue for a spring cleanout. Finally locating it, I see Helena's ID blinking on the screen, and press my finger to the screen to answer it before she gives up and decides to ring off.

"Hey." I say, keeping my voice down, mindful that Rachael is still fast asleep.

"Jacqui…. I'm glad I caught you. I was worried you wouldn't get my message. How are you sweetheart?" The concern in her voice is apparent.

"I'm okay." I say automatically. "You know… holding up. Sorry I've been out of the loop….." my voice trails off.

"Jacqui hon ….., I wasn't having a pop. I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" she hesitates slightly, "… and that you got my message."

The message… I'd almost forgotten about it. "Yeah, I got your e-mail, but you didn't say what it was about. Is everything okay?"

"Yes.. nothing to worry about…." She sounds a bit nervous. "I hope you don't mind… I thought it might do you good to get back into work… something to keep your mind off things. I fielded some calls for you while you were away….."

I chuckle softly at Helena's obvious discomfort, touched, though, that she'd helped out. "Just spit it out Helena… how many clients have you booked?"

"Oh, just the one." She quickly clarifies. "I was able to put most of them off until next week. He was very insistent though, and to be honest… I felt a bit sorry for him…" her voice peters out hopefully. "He's coming at twelve noon tomorrow. That's not too early is it? I wasn't sure what hours you worked."

I hasten to reassure her, not wanting her to think she's done something wrong, when she was obviously just trying to be helpful. "That's absolutely fine Helena. I'm really grateful for your help, and to be honest it's just what I need now. What's his name?" I pull over out my desk diary and start leafing through the pages, searching around for a pen.

"Hang on a minute…" I hear a thump and some rustling. "Okay.. here we go… Mr O'Connor. His fourteen year old daughter went missing two days ago. He thinks she may have skipped town with her boyfriend. He's twenty-one, and a bit of a n'er-do-well from all accounts. He was frantic. I told him you'd be able to help. I hope I did the right thing…"

Another missing child… how come most of my cases these days seemed to involve kids scaring their parents to death by running off without a word? At least it was something I was experienced at. "No problem Helena. I'll certainly give it my best shot." I scribble down his name and snap the diary shut. "Was that it?" I have the weirdest feeling that she's not telling me everything. "I just got the impression from your message that it was something….else…." I shake my head, not even sure myself what I mean, " I don't know...."

"No." She says it a bit too quickly and a bit too brightly. "That was it."

"Okay…" I mutter, although my spidey sense is tingling and I'm wondering what she's not telling me.

"How's Evie?" she asks. I know she's changing the subject, but I decide to let it go for now.

"She's fine." I smile, thinking fondly of my beautiful little blond haired girl. "Mrs Anderson's taking care of her at the moment. In fact… speaking of which.." I glance at my wristwatch, realising I must have slept longer than I'd thought, "I need to get going or I'm going to be late picking her up. Tell you what……. would you like to come by tomorrow evening for a visit? I'm sure she'll be just dying to sing her Auntie Helena the new song she learned at nursery. I could cook you dinner if you'd like."

"I'd love to."

"Great! Is six thirty okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you then." She rings off and I throw the phone back into my bag, pushing away from the desk and making my way over to Rachael, who's still not stirred from her prone position on the couch.

I rub her shoulder gently. "Rache…."

"Mmmmm……" comes the mumbled response.

"Rache.. time to wake up now." I shake her a bit harder and prod her arm gently.

Her eyes open sleepily and she yawns, stretching her arms over her head. "How long have I been asleep?" she mutters.

"Not long. A couple of hours maybe? I fell asleep too, otherwise I'd have woken you up."

"Oh God!" She's up off the couch like a rabbit out of a trap, scattering cushions, bag and coat onto the floor in her haste. "I'm late!"

I can only stand back in amusement as she draws me into a rapid hug, planting a quick kiss on my cheek before whirling around to retrieve her belongings from the floor.

"Take care of yourself Jacqui." She fixes me with a motherly-looking stare as she backs away towards the door.

"Yes 'Mom'." I promise, grinning at her.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check up on you…" she threatens from halfway out the door, and I smile, knowing she'll follow through, even though she's half joking.

As the door bangs shut, a piece of paper flutters from the table, swaying gently in the air, drifting from side to side as it floats gently to the floor. As it finally comes to settle, the office seems suddenly very, very quiet.

I wander back over to my desk, turning the computer off and straightening up the files. My hand hovers over a picture frame lying facedown on the desk, and for a moment I can't seem to breathe as I hesitate to pick it up. Slowly reaching out to turn it over, I feel a lump form in my throat. The three people in the photograph look almost like strangers to me. Taken barely weeks ago, it depicts a happy family, all smiling broadly into the camera, the man holding the little girl in his arms as she grins adoringly up at him, the woman standing slightly behind, her arms encircling the both of them. So happy… yet it shatters my heart into pieces to look at them.

Tears are stinging my eyes as I gently replace the photograph next to the one of Mick St. John. His startling hazel blue eyes stare out of the picture, seeming to look straight at me, just exactly the same shade as those belonging to the little girl in the fame next to it.

*************************

__

*Mick's apartment, 2008*

For the second time in the space of a week, I awoke alone in Mick's bed. This time, however, rather than raised voices, came the mouth watering smell of sizzling bacon, and the distant sounds of someone rattling around in the kitchen below. Stretching luxuriously, a satisfied smile spreading across my face, I threw back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed, quickly shrugging on Mick's abandoned shirt as I hurried downstairs. Glancing at my wristwatch, I noticed it was barely just gone 6:00am, and had to wonder if Mick thought I usually got up this early. A lover of my sleep, normally, I'd be lying in for at least another hour.

Reaching the halfway point down the stairs, I stopped in amazement as I caught sight of a shirtless Mick, wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans, dancing his way around the kitchen to the strains of Stayin' Alive, hips gyrating, arms waving, really going for it. I tried to stifle the laugh that rose to my lips, but I must have snorted or something, because he suddenly turned around, noticed me watching him, and, stopping abruptly, gave me a bashful grin.

"Good morning," I smiled broadly, continuing my journey down the stairs, "I take it that's all for me?" I took in the eggs frying in a pan on the stove, mushrooms, bacon and tomatoes sizzling under the grill, and the toast just popping up from the toaster.

"Well you bought it… I assumed you ate it," he grinned back, grabbing the toast and beginning to spread it liberally with butter.

"Hey, go easy on the butter there," I laughed, "have to watch my waistline!"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with your waistline," he shot back, moving over to encircle my waist and plant a kiss on my unsuspecting mouth.

Only too well aware of the fact that I hadn't cleaned my teeth yet, I kept my lips clamped shut and tried not to breathe on him.

"I'm going to clean my teeth," I said, wiggling out of his grasp, and grabbed my purse, thankful that I'd thought to put a toothbrush in there for emergencies.

"Tea or coffee?" he asked, emptying the eggs out onto a plate and turning off the gas.

"Tea please." I didn't have to tell him how I liked it, he'd made tea enough times for me in the past to know I took it black with no sugar.

Dashing back upstairs, I headed for the bathroom, horrified to see that my mascara was smudged all under my eyes, and my hair was standing up practically vertically at the front. Dragging a brush through my hair, and trying to tame it down with water, I washed my face and cleaned my teeth before heading back downstairs.

Mick had laid out my breakfast on the island, and was busy rooting around in the recessed refrigerator, as I walked up behind him and put my arms about his waist. "_Now_ you can kiss me," I murmured into his bare back, peppering small kisses over his skin, loving the way he tensed and shivered in response.

Placing the vial of blood in his hand on the worktop, he turned around and gathered me into his arms, a huge smile on his face as his eyes travelled over me appraisingly. "I quite liked the punk rock panda look," he said mischievously.

"You don't look so hot yourself," I retorted, hitting at him playfully, disgusted that he looked liked he'd just stepped out of the cover of Red Hot Hunks.

He just grinned back at me with a very self assured look on his face. "And to think I spent a whole hour doing myself up for you…"

I cut off anything more he might have been about to say as I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his mouth down to mine and kissing him a very, long, slow, and passionate good morning. I ran my tongue over the edge of his lips, my stomach doing a quick summersault as he parted his lips and our tongues began a tangled dance in one another's mouths. My hands wandered downwards to cup his ass, and his came up inside my shirt, running teasingly up my sides and over my ribs.

"Don't you have to work today?" Mick murmured into my neck, nuzzling me, and dropping kisses into the hollow of my throat.

"Unfortunately.." I sighed, brushing one more kiss lightly over Mick's lips before reluctantly drawing back slightly, "and I need to drive home to get a change of clothing first."

"Get eating then," he said, indicating the stool at the breakfast bar, "I didn't cook all this for the fun of it."

"Looked like you were having plenty of fun to me," I snickered, and I could have sworn he blushed as he pointedly ignored my comment.

As I settled down to eat, Mick retrieved the vial of blood and took a syringe out of the cupboard, taking both and heading to the living room, where he sat down and proceeded to fill the syringe. Curious, I stopped with my fork midway to my mouth, fascinated to see what Mick was doing. He deftly injected the blood straight into his arm, whereupon he sank back against the back of the couch, looking for all the world like he'd just taken a shot of heroin - there was no other way to describe it - and I heard him hiss as his fangs appeared momentarily, only to retract again mere moments later. He stayed like that, eyes closed, leaning back against the cushions, for about half a minute, then he opened his eyes, looking directly at me as I sat transfixed with the morsel of food still halfway to my mouth.

"Hit the spot?" I asked, unsure of what else to say at a moment like that, but at the same time insanely happy that he'd felt able to do it in front of me.

He gave me a matter of fact look. "It's quite a rush when you take blood that way, but it's the quickest and most efficient way to get it into your system. It's usually how I start the day."

"Okay…." I brought the fork to my mouth and ate the piece of bacon that had been suspended in midair for the duration.

"But isn't this normally your bedtime?" I queried, gesturing with a piece of mushroom speared to the end of my fork. "I mean, aren't you about to hit the freezer?"

"Usually, yes, but not always." He levered himself up off the couch and strolled over to the sink, rinsing out the syringe before storing it away in the concealed cupboard. "Today I have a client coming at 9:00am. I'll catch up on a little freezer time later."

"Speaking of work…I'd better get a move on if I don't want to be late. I still need to get home and change." I cleared the last few morsels from my plate and slid off the stool to rinse my plate before stacking it in the dishwasher.

"Delicious!" I said, moving to give him a hug. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "But you get on, I can clean up here."

Thanking him again with a quick kiss, I wandered off to unearth the previous day's creased clothes from various corners of the lounge where they been abandoned, and went back upstairs to get dressed, while Mick set about clearing up the kitchen. When I came back down, he'd finished tidying up and was sitting on the couch, chewing nervously at a nail, clearly deep in thought.

"What's up?" I asked, walking up behind him and leaning down to slide my arms over his chest, dropping a kiss on his cheek in the process.

He shook his head, "It's nothing… just a thought I had. Probably not a good idea anyway.."

"What's not a good idea?" He should have known better than to tell me if he didn't want me asking.

"Never mind," he said with finality, getting up and walking with me to the door. "Let me know how you get on with Ben. In the meantime, I've got some things I need to take care of this end… contact the cleaners, Logan and Guillermo… discuss a plan." He looked me straight in the eye as he said the next words. "Come by after work… we'll be needing your input."

I was so ridiculously happy to hear those words come out his mouth. I'm not sure if he knew how much it meant to me that he wasn't shutting me out of his vampire business, but it didn't matter. He wasn't, and even with the threat of exposure hanging over Mick's head, I couldn't have been happier in that moment. The smile on my face reached from ear to ear as I hoisted my purse on my shoulder and made ready to leave.

"Bye." I said, reaching up to drop a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. I was already halfway out the door as I felt his hand grab me by the waist and spin me around, whereupon he drew my body hard against his and proceeded to crush his lips to mine in a spine-tingling, stomach flipping, bone melting, belter of a kiss that had me clinging limply to him and trying to catch my breath when he finally lifted his mouth from mine.

"Goodbye." he grinned.

I practically floated to the elevator. I wasn't looking forward to broaching the subject of the list with Ben, but for now nothing could wipe that silly grin from my face.

****************

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I jumped in my car and headed in to work. No sooner had I walked through the door though, than Ben came running over. "Beth, I'm glad you're here… we have a homicide I need you to cover." Though that shouldn't have pleased me, I was so overjoyed to finally have a real case to get my teeth into that I immediately brightened at this news.

"No problem. What do you need me to do?" I was already grabbing a pen from my purse and getting ready to jot down the details.

"Okay…. well we have a twenty-four year old male found decapitated at the bottom of an embankment. An early morning dog walker discovered the body after her dog found the severed head. No witnesses as yet, but I'd like you to do a reccie of the scene and take a detailed interview from the woman who discovered the body… see if she remembers anything more. We've no idea of motive, so I'll need you to do some background research on the guy, see if you can come up with anything." He looked at his watch with the air of someone who should have been somewhere half an hour ago.. "I'm in court again today otherwise I'd come with you. Will you be alright on your own?"

"You can count on me." I affirmed.

He hurriedly fetched a file from his office and slapped it into my waiting hand. "The details are all in there. Call me if you need anything." And with that, he seized his briefcase and dashed out of the door, breaking into a run as he hastened to get to his court appointment on time.

As the door swung shut behind him I had a moment to regret that I'd not had a chance to so much as mention the names he'd had me looking into. That would have to wait. For now I had to get moving. It seemed wrong to be so excited about someone's untimely death, but I found myself itching to get going on the investigation. I grabbed a coffee from the vending machine, and took a few moments to read through the file Ben had given me, familiarising myself with the details before setting out. I was just tapping in a number on the phone to arrange an interview with the dog walker, a Mrs Patricia Millen, when my cell phone rang.

Locating my phone with unusual speed, thanks to my spring clean the other day, which had included my over-stuffed purse, I looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Josef's name displayed.

Frowning slightly in concern, worried that he would call me at this early hour, or at all for that matter, I stared at the screen for a moment. Maybe he just wanted to know if I'd made a decision on the re-location? As it rang again I answered in what I hoped was a professional sounding voice.

"Beth Turner."

"Beth…. it's Josef. There's been a development…… Can you come to my office?" He sounded very unlike his usual chipper, mildly sarcastic self, worry very evident in the tone of his voice.

The decapitated body was instantly pushed back into second place on my priority list. "Of course. I'll be right over… about twenty minutes."

"Thanks.." I heard him mutter, and the line went dead.

I sat for a second, wondering what could have transpired to cause Josef to sound so uncharacteristically anxious all of a sudden. Then, kicking myself into gear, and focusing on the task at hand, I finished my cup of coffee, grabbed my purse, and headed out.

_____________

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

__

**This chapter took a lot longer than I had expected to complete. The muse seems to have been on holiday.... Hopefully it's back to stay for a while, and the next chapter will follow on soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - your kind comments mean the world to me!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Rating: This chapter PG-13

****

Full Circle - Beth's Story

Chapter 20

Josef was sitting with his back to me facing the window when I walked into his office, jiggling his chair backwards in an agitated rhythm, as he tapped a pen repeatedly against the desktop. My heels clicked over the slate tiles with a loud clatter, drawing his attention to me, and he swung around to face me, a troubled look on his face as he frowned in thought.

"Hi Beth," he said, a mocking smile beginning to play at the corners of his mouth as he regarded me, "I was thinking of setting up a bat signal…. save us both a bit of money on phonecalls…"

"Hmmm……" I smiled evilly, "well, if we were both complete geeks" I said, emphasising the 'both', "that would be a great idea…. as it is…." I sighed, letting my voice trail off meaningfully.

He smiled a grudging smile that said I'd got him with that one, and satisfaction welled as I sauntered up to his desk hiding a smirk. "So.. what's up?" I asked, my face sobering as I took the seat he indicated with a gesture of his hand.

In answer, he took hold of his laptop and swivelled it to face me. Confused, I squinted at the screen, wondering why he was showing me his Facebook page.

"Is there any way that someone could have found out about you discovering that list?" he shot at me, fixing me with an intent look as he continued to bounce agitatedly in his chair.

I frowned, puzzled by the turn of events. "I don't think so….."

"Then how come I suddenly get a threatening message from someone who assumes I've seen it and know what they're talking about?" he glared at me.

I was thrown somewhat by his accusatory stance. "Okay…. you're going to have to explain…."

"The message! From 'Hemera'. Read the message!" He barked.

I leaned closer to the screen, reading the message displayed in the small pop up window.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET. HOW MUCH IS IT WORTH? YOU HAVE 48 HOURS TO DECIDE OR MORE HEADS WILL ROLL."

"Oh my God…." The timing certainly seemed too much of a coincidence to indicate any other reason, and I racked my brains to think how someone could have observed me taking the photos. "They're blackmailing you?"

He looked disgusted. "And on Facebook of all places! What is the world coming to when people can't even be bothered to assemble a note cut from random newspaper clippings?"

"What do they mean… more heads will roll?" I looked at Josef uncertainly, and as soon as I'd said the words out loud, things seemed to start clicking into place.

"Josef….." I asked, hoping I was going to be wrong about this, "did you approach your contact already? The re-location guy?"

"I called in to see him last night after I left Mick's. I provisionally arranged for new identities for all four of us… myself, Simone, you, and Mick." He dragged a hand through his hair anxiously. "Why?"

A horrible thought was starting to form in my mind. "This guy… what's his name and how old is he?"

Josef leaned back in his chair. "Ah Beth… you should know I can't give details like that out.. even to my best friends.. discretion is the name of the game where these matters are concerned."

"Okay… I'll make it easier for you," I reached down for the file Ben had given me earlier, leafing through it until I came to the photograph taken by the crime scene photographer this morning. I tried not to look too closely at the severed head as I pulled out the sheet of paper and placed it in front of Josef. "Does he look anything like this?"

Josef sat up straight in his chair as he examined the picture, inhaling sharply before he pushed it back across the desk to me. "Shit." he uttered under his breath.

"He was found early this morning. The police have no motive or suspects as yet, but they're investigating." I looked pointedly at Josef, and he met my eyes unflinchingly. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Well, he's not a vampire if that's what you're asking," he leaned his head in his hand, staring intently at the desk as though looking for the answer to appear out of the wooden surface, "he's a friend of Rider's… you remember? The guy who helped track down that missing girl a few month's back. He'd not long graduated from college with a masters in mechanical engineering." He glanced up at me. "Shit…." he reiterated.

"So the re-location thing was just a sideline?" I queried.

"He did it to earn his way through college I think. It's a lucrative business for those that have the know how."

"Speaking of Rider…" I remembered the rather awkward computer expert well, "maybe you could ask him to run a check on this 'Hemera' person, see if he can turn anything up on the ip address from the e-mail they used to sign on. It's probably just some internet café somewhere, but it's worth checking out even so."

Josef glanced up at me, a look on his face that said he was rather surprised I hadn't remembered. "He's still on sabbatical in South America." He sighed, "Best place for him at the moment, what with all this going on."

"There's always Logan.." I suggested, "….if you can manage to lure him out of his basement."

He smirked then, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Now really Beth… you're asking if the master of temptation that is I ", he used both hands to point at himself, "knows how to lure a person?" Grinning evilly, his eyes settled on mine and held, the blatantly wicked look in them leaving the double-meaning behind his comment in no doubt whatsoever.

I smiled my most charming smile back at him, my eyes never breaking contact with his. "I'm quite sure you could tempt birds out of the trees Josef….." I let the smile fall from my face as I took out a pen and notebook, swiftly changing the subject, "…so, can you think of any reason anyone would want to kill this guy apart from that he was about to arrange new identities for the four of us?"

His face sobered up, eyes flicking to the photo, still lying on the desk, then away. "None whatsoever," he stated. "Whoever is behind this is trying to cut off our escape route."

Thoughtfully, I tapped the pen on my notepad, "There's a good chance that whoever is behind this thought that…." I flicked through the papers in the folder to find the name on the case file notes, "…Brendon Morrison… was a vampire too. Why else would they have cut his head off?"

"Perhaps to demonstrate that they know how to kill those of us who are." Josef suggested, leaning back in his chair and frowning.

"So to sum up.." I flicked my gaze to Josef once more, "from the fact that Ben's had me looking into the names, we can assume the list didn't originate from the D.A.'s office. It could have come from Emma Moinaghan, or maybe someone who got hold of it via Emma somehow. Or it could be someone else entirely?" I looked at him for confirmation.

"I've been thinking about that…" his brows knitted together thoughtfully, "if the list came direct from Emma, why would her and Jackson's names have been struck out? Someone's been updating it, and since, to all intents and purposes, everyone outside the vampire community thinks Emma and Jackson skipped the country to avoid her being convicted, it has to be someone with inside knowledge of the vampire community."

"Either that, or someone who's been observing the proceedings very closely." I sighed. My head was starting to hurt, and I still had appointments to make and interviews to carry out. "Get Logan on the case with that Facebook profile, and in the meantime I suggest making no response to the threat. If it's money they're after, they're not going to do anything to jeopardise their bargaining power."

Josef gave me an uneasy look. "Not to me maybe... they could expose someone else to get their point across though."

I snorted, smiling despite the gravity of the situation. "Who's going to believe vampires actually exist anyway? There's no such thing as vampires, remember?"

He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Funny…. that's not what the torch-bearing mob were saying back in sixteen ninety-eight, if I recall…"

I regarded Josef for a moment, trying to imagine what it must have been like to have lived through four centuries. Most of the time, watching him swan around in his Armani suits, surrounded by modern technology, it was easy to forget how old he actually was.

"We need to find out if anyone else received the same threat." I said. "How many people on that list could you contact to find out?"

"Enough," he said curtly. An impish smile spread across his face then, as he turned to his laptop and tapped a few keys. "I'll just Facebook them now shall I?"

I started to lean forward to tell him that wouldn't be advisable, then changed my mind, instead smiling at Josef's dry sense of humour as I gathered up the papers and photo and tucked them back into the folder.

"Anyway, I'd better get going." I stood up to go. "I have a lot of people to interview today," I sighed inwardly, not relishing the thought of having to work on a case that was going to cause a real conflict of interest for me. "We can compare notes later at Mick's. I think he was intending having a meeting to discuss a plan of action. I take it you're going?"

"I'll be there." Josef just looked at me for a moment, his expression unreadable, then he stood up and walked with me to the door. "Take care Beth," he said, turning to face me as I paused outside the door.

"I will." I promised. "You too."

With that I turned and walked away, my heels making a hollow sound as they echoed over the tile floor.

**************

The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of activity. I did a recce of the crime scene, but turned up nothing that hadn't already been documented by those first on the scene. My interview with Mrs Millen wasn't much better. All she'd been able to confirm was that she'd left for her morning dogwalk at five-thirty am as usual, and approximately fifteen minutes into the walk, her dog, Taz - a German Shepherd, had failed to respond to her whistle. Upon investigation, she'd discovered what was keeping the dog's attention, and had immediately grabbed her cell phone and called for the police.

Terrified that the killer might still have been around, she'd grabbed her dog and run back the way she'd come without taking much notice of what was going on around her. I couldn't blame her really, it wasn't the kind of situation you'd want to hang around in, but it didn't help my investigation any. I left with the promise that she'd contact me if she recalled anything more about the incident.

The murdered boy's parents were understandably too distraught to undergo interview, so I decided to check out the University angle and see what that turned up. Having checked into his background, I discovered that Brendon Morrison had attended Keyes college for five years whilst studying for his degree, and subsequently, his masters, in mechanical engineering. I was able to find out several names of friends from his course lecturers, and of the five names that came up, luckily three of them still lived in the vicinity.

All were shocked and horrified to discover what had happened, and not one of them could think of a single reason anyone would want to murder their friend. They all pretended not to know that Brendon had ever been involved with forging identity papers, but I could tell from their reactions that this wasn't news to most of them. My gentle probing, however, as to the nature of his clientele, was met with blank, although honest, stares, and I didn't get the impression that any of them knew he'd dealt with anything other than normal human beings.

By six o'clock that afternoon, I finally arrived back at the office. I'd spent the best part of the day driving all over the city on what seemed like a completely pointless exercise. There appeared to be absolutely no motive for the murder of Brendon Morrison, save, of course, for the glaringly obvious reason I already suspected, but was unwilling, and unable, to divulge.

It was just gone six thirty when Ben arrived back from his day in court, and I was sitting at my computer with a cup of fast-cooling black coffee in my hand, frowning as I put the finishing touches to my summary of the day's inquiries. Quickly printing the pages out and slipping them into the casefile, I made my way towards Ben's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called out through the partially open doorway, and I stepped inside, handing him the casefile and briefing him on my progress to date.

"Good work," he told me, smiling, and obviously pleased with what I'd done so far, and I couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing there was information I was holding back.

"How was your day in court?" I asked.

"Long and boring," he smiled resignedly, "and lucky me if I don't get to do it all again tomorrow." He sighed, handing the casefile back to me, "You might as well hold on to this. Looks like you'll be on your own again tomorrow I'm afraid. At least I don't have to be at court until ten, so there'll be time to go over the coroner's report before I leave .We should hopefully find out more about the weapon used, which might give you something more to go on."

"Great." I smiled a rather forced smile, wondering if now would be a good time to probe further about the names he'd had me looking into before this had come up.

"So… um… I have an hour or so before I need to leave… I was going to carry on with those names you asked me to check out..." I hesitated, desperately trying to think of a reason for asking about them. "..I was thinking… maybe if I knew what you were looking for exactly.. that it might help me look in the right areas." I smiled expectantly.

He waved away my concern with a gesture of his hand. "Don't worry about it Beth. That can go on the back burner for now; we've got more important things to worry about." He reached for another file, lying open on his desk, and handed it over to me. "Another killing… drug related this time by the looks of it…I was just reading through it when you knocked. Perhaps you could take a look tonight? Get a head start, and we can discuss it in the morning." He smiled at me before reaching for his briefcase and effectively dismissing me. "I need to read over some witness statements." he said flipping the catches and taking out a wad of papers, "… sorry to leave you on your own again. Shouldn't be for too much longer though."

"No problem." I said through somewhat-gritted teeth. Hugging the two casefiles to my chest, I smiled in what I hoped was an enthusiastic looking way, before turning on my heel and making my way back to my desk.

***************

An hour and a half, and the beginnings of a thumping headache, later, I finally finished the last page of the report. Snapping the file shut, I quickly filed it away in the cabinet and rubbed my tired eyes, yawning as I retrieved my bag and shrugged on my jacket. Ben was still in his office as I passed by on the way out, so I knocked on the glass and waved goodbye, before gratefully heading out of the door.

I went home to take a much needed shower before going over to Mick's, partly to freshen up, but mostly to try to wake myself up a bit, as it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, and all I really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Emerging cleaner, but not as refreshed as I'd hoped, I pulled on a pair of jeans and tee shirt, blow-dried my hair and attempted to put on some mascara without poking myself in the eye, which proved even less easy in my tired state than it usually did. Not sure whether I'd end up staying over at Mick's again, I packed a small bag with a change of clothes for work in the morning, just in case, quickly stuffing a spare pair of panties into my handbag.

I drove all the way to Mick's with the car window open and radio on full blast, and somehow managed to stay awake for the duration. Finally, pulling up outside the brownstone building, I laid my head on the steering wheel and wished I'd thought to take some pills for my headache before setting out. Rubbing my temples, I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. Not wanting to appear too eager, I decided to leave the clothes bag stashed in the back of my car, where I could always retrieve it later if need be.

Arriving at last outside Mick's door, I knocked, and waited. If I'd been feeling better I might have had time to worry about meeting the cleaner, or cleaners, if there was more than one here - they had a fearsome reputation from what I'd heard. As it was, I was too busy concentrating on just staying upright, as my head began to pound in earnest. As the door opened I practically fell inside, having not realised I was leaning against it for support. Mick caught me as I staggered, his face immediately showing concern even as I shrugged off his helping hands.

"Beth… are you okay?" He was bending down to peer into my face, before looking past me as though the cause for my illness might be lurking in the hallway beyond.

"It's just a headache," I said, wincing slightly as I held a hand to my temple. "I'll be fine once I take some pills…"

I glanced about the apartment, expecting to see the other vampires, but the place appeared to be empty save for Josef sitting in an armchair with a drink in his hand. He raised the glass to me in salute as I looked over.

"Hi Beth."

"Hi Josef." I squinted at him briefly, through half closed eyes, before collapsing gratefully onto the couch and leaning my head back against the wonderfully soft cushions in relief.

Mick was standing in front of me, frowning in concern. "Beth… are you sure you're okay? You look like you need to be tucked up in bed."

"I'll be okay… I didn't want to miss the meeting.." I looked around at the empty apartment, "..although it looks like I did anyway?"

"They left half an hour ago." He bent down to peer at me closely. "I hope you've got some pain pills with you… I don't tend to keep them… for obvious reasons.."

I nodded. "I could do with a glass of water though… please."

While Mick was getting the water I pulled my handbag over to search for the tablets. I noticed Josef staring in disbelief as I fumbled for the zipper to open it up. That was when I realised with horror that my spare pair of panties was hanging over the side like some sort of red flag, the lace edging caught tightly between the teeth of the zipper, making it impossible for me to open the bag.

I struggled helplessly for a moment, and didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Josef came over and kindly helped to disentangle the offending garment from the zipper so that I could open it. Glancing up at him as he struggled to free the material, I could see he was desperately trying not to laugh, and I couldn't help but let out a snort at the stupidity of the situation.

"Ouch……" I moaned pathetically, putting a hand to my head as the laughter only served to jar my headache even more. "Thank you…" I managed to stutter out between giggles, unable to stop myself, despite the pain, as Josef finally liberated the panties and tucked them deftly away inside my purse just as Mick returned with the water.

"You okay Beth?" Mick asked, a rather confused look on his face as he handed me the glass.

"Fine," I replied, hoping that Mick wouldn't notice the blush that suddenly had my face feeling burning hot, "the … er…. zipper.. got stuck…Josef was just helping me with it." I quickly located the painkillers and busied myself swallowing a couple down as Josef retreated back to his armchair, and proceeded to sit there with a huge smirk on his face.

Mick looked puzzled as he sat down by my side, looking from me to Josef, and back again. "What's so funny?"

Josef snickered, shaking his head, "Nothing….I don't know… I've just got the giggles for some reason… What's in this blood anyway?" he said, inspecting his glass with a convincing air of suspicion.

Mick just frowned, giving Josef a doubtful look, and I took the opportunity to kick off my shoes and tuck my legs up underneath me as I snuggled into Mick's side and laid my head wearily on his shoulder. Instantly his arm came around me, holding me tight against him, and he dropped a kiss on top of my head, his other hand coming around to cup the side of my face as he tenderly stroked a soothing thumb over my temple to rub away the pain. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes and nestling deeper into the crook of his arm, just grateful that I'd missed the meeting, and didn't have to face a roomful of vampires right now. There was silence for a few moments as I gratefully succumbed to Mick's ministrations, then I heard someone clearing their throat rather loudly.

"I think this is my cue to leave…" pronounced Josef in a dry tone of voice, "…I seem to be turning rather green and prickly all of a sudden…"

He stood up and started to make ready to leave. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Mick. Beth's obviously in no state to undergo a debriefing right now, so I'll leave you two lovebirds to it.." he waggled his eyebrows comically.

"Bye Josef" I muttered, giving him a quick glance before my eyes fluttered closed again.

"Bye Beth….. Mick…" I heard footsteps, then the door opening and closing with a click, and finally we were on our own.

Mick shifted position on the couch, pulling me around to sit between his legs and leaning me back against his chest as he put his fingers to my temples and began to massage in slow circles. His hands moved down to my shoulders, starting expertly to knead the knots from my tense muscles, and I let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure, my head rolling back in blessed relief.

"Oh… that feels good…" I murmured, giving myself up to Mick's hands as they started to work on the back of my neck, "..you really should do this professionally you know…"

Mick snickered, "I don't really think staring at the backs of people's necks all day would be a good idea for someone of my 'persuasion', do you?"

"Maybe not…" I agreed, laughing.

"Hard day at work?" he asked, his hands moving down to my shoulder blades as his fingers worked their soothing magic on my back.

"You could say that….." I groaned.

I told him all about what had happened at work, beginning from the homicide case with the severed head, and ending with the hour and a half I'd spent pretending to read through the second casefile, whilst my tired brain was actually trying to work out how on earth I was going to carry on working on the first case, when I had such a deep personal involvement in it. Added to that the fact that Ben had brushed off my question about the list, and it seemed I was unlikely to be able to get any further information on it, and my day was complete.

After some coaxing, since he didn't think I was well enough to be discussing it, I persuaded Mick to fill me in on what had occurred at the meeting earlier. Surprisingly, it turned out that Logan's search on the IP address used to create 'Hemera's' Facebook profile, originated from somewhere within the District Attorney's office. Whilst this only narrowed it down to one of the hundreds of employees working there, it did throw a different light onto the question of how someone may have discovered that I'd seen the list in the first place. It also meant that it was a distinct possibility that I was working alongside the blackmailer, without any idea as to who they were.

With regard to a plan of action, they had decided that the best way to handle it was to do nothing for the time being. Josef was going to ignore the Facebooked threat, and in the meantime a coded message was to be sent out to all vamps in the area to be on their guard and ready to re-locate at a moment's notice. The death of the re-location guy was an obvious setback, and besides the fact that it meant re-locating might not be as easy as we'd thought, it also meant that whoever was behind all this was prepared to kill to get what they wanted. Luckily, Josef had several other sources he could use to arrange new papers for us, and was already in the process of doing just that. Only this time, he was taking every precaution possible as far as discretion was concerned, in order to ensure the safety of his contact.

It also seemed probable that I, Josef, and possibly Mick too, were being followed. For Josef and Mick, this just meant being extra aware and careful, but for me, weakling human that I was, they had decided a full-time babysitter was in order, to keep an eye on me. They had therefore elected to assign one of the cleaners to observe me, with the dual purpose of making sure that nothing untoward happened to me, whilst also hoping to uncover whoever was behind all this.

Although not terribly happy at the thought of being tailed by an unknown vampire - they had also decided it was better I didn't know who it was, so that I had less chance of giving them away - it was better to be safe than sorry, and it meant that I could carry on working at the D.A.'s office without too much risk to my safety.

"So is that it?" I asked, looking over at Mick from my prone position on the couch, where he'd settled me with a large glass of wine, before taking a seat in the armchair opposite.

He looked down and away, and there was a slight pause before he looked up at me and answered my question. "More or less….." he hedged.

"More or less?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows at him and giving him a hard stare.

"Just something we threw around, a possible alternative plan, but it's not been decided yet...." he said evasively. "I'll fill you in on the details tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Okay…" I had the feeling he was avoiding telling me for some reason, but I let it go. I really wasn't feeling up to coaxing it out of him if he wasn't ready to tell me, and my mind was still reeling from the day's events.

"I have something else to tell you though…." He looked slightly nervous, although happy, as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, smiling. He crossed his legs and looked up at me, a slightly bashful look on his face, despite the broad grin he was wearing. "I…...um……I got the results of some tests today…."

"Tests?" I repeated foolishly, trying to think what he might be talking about. My brain must have been more fuddled than I'd thought, as I just couldn't think what case we'd been working on that had involved any tests. I set the glass of wine down on the coffee table and sat up straight, frowning as I racked my brain.

Our eyes met across the table, and the look in Mick's was as serious as I'd ever seen it, yet not in an unhappy way.

"Fertility tests….." he stated, pausing to let me assimilate the information.

I stared at him stupidly for a moment, my mouth half open with a question I was just about to ask, then seemed to forget.

"You mean…. are you talking about…..you?"

If he'd been human, I would have said he was blushing. As it was, he looked about as self-conscious as I'd ever seen him as he got up out of his chair and retrieved an envelope from the bookshelf, walking back over to hand it out to me as I sat staring in shock.

"I'd almost forgotten about it… I don't know what made me remember" he shrugged, "…I had the test done shortly after I took the cure. I was just curious really…. I never expected anything…. Anyway…I went back for them today, and well…. you can read for yourself."

I opened up the envelope and took out the sheet of paper, scanning the printed results but not really understanding what all the figures meant.

"MOT ninety-five percent…?" I read out, wrinkling my brow in puzzlement. "What does that mean?"

He came over to kneel in front of me, taking my hand in his as he looked up at me. "Well.. basically it means….that I was fertile, Very fertile in fact. They said it was the kind of result they'd have expected to see in an eighteen year old. Not an old man of thirty." He grinned.

I was at a loss for words, mouthing like a fish, not at all sure quite how to respond to this news.

"So…are you saying that if you could find the cure again, there's a possibility that you could have children?" I asked tentatively, desperately trying to wrap my head around it.

"Well.. not exactly no……"

I felt disappointment hit me like a slap in the face as he said those words, and I hadn't even realised how much I'd wanted this until that moment. It was all too much to take in. He saw my frown and immediately squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I mean… yes…. probably….but what I'm actually saying is that I….. we…." he looked at me hesitantly as he said it, "…could have children…." He slapped his forehead, laughing at himself as he shook his head. "I'm not explaining myself very well here….what I'm trying to say is that I had a sample frozen…. when I was still human…before Josef turned me back…." His voiced trailed off as he continued to gaze at me.

I was completely gobsmacked. "Oh my God……" was all I could manage. I picked up the wine glass beside me, taking a couple of hefty gulps before setting it back down on the table, then launched myself into Mick's arms, almost knocking him off balance as he quickly threw out a steadying hand to catch himself, before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly to his chest.

When I could finally speak, I disentangled myself, pulling back slightly and gazing at Mick in wonder, smiling at the look of pure happiness written all over his face. Taking his head in my hands, I drew his mouth to mine and kissed him soundly on the lips. Not a passionate kiss, but one full of love, and of hope for the future. We were both smiling as we drew apart.

Grinning from ear to ear, I couldn't help but tease him a little.

"So…. you want me to have your baby?"

He laughed, looking a bit embarrassed as he lowered his eyes before raising them to meet mine again. "Well…. I… er…." He laughed again, not seeming to know quite how to finish the sentence.

"Are we agreed on Elliott then?" I asked, grinning at him wickedly.

He looked back at me quite seriously, cocking his head on one side as if considering it.

"Well….. only if it's a boy," he smiled.

To be continued/………………………


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**_**.**

**Rating: This chapter PG-13**

**Full Circle - Beth's Story**

**Chapter 21**

_*Jacqui Kostan's office, February 2014*_

Staring at the photographs on my desk, mixed emotions are fighting for dominance within me. On the one hand, the boiling anger I feel demands that I take revenge for what's been done to me and my family, and I want nothing more than to tear apart those responsible with my bare hands. I can still see the look on Josef's face when they'd dumped his broken and bleeding body at my feet. Punishment for what we'd done. For what I'd done. And yet on the other, the mother in me is urging caution. I have my daughter to protect, and I can't just go running off willy nilly to exact retribution. For one thing, I'd likely get myself killed in the process. It would be foolish in the extreme to attempt to go up against vampires more than fifty times my age. Never act in anger they say; revenge is a dish best served cold. Time enough for avengement when I've had time to properly plan out my strategy. I'm a vampire now, and I need to start thinking like one. Time's the one thing I do have plenty of.

The guilt's the worst part of it. Knowing that everything that's happened is my fault. If it hadn't been for me, Mick and Josef would almost certainly still be living happy lives right now. Going about their daily business as they had been for countless years before I was even born. If I hadn't been so selfish in wanting to be with Mick, if I'd just told him about the danger instead of taking things into my own hands, maybe things would have been different. And my selfish desire for something that fate had decreed should not be my destiny, had almost certainly been the cause of Josef's demise. He'd done if for me, and unfortunately he'd been the one to pay the price.

It's pointless to dwell on what might have been though. To torture myself with the 'what ifs' and the 'maybes'. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, but it can't change the past. If things hadn't happened the way they did I might never have had my beautiful daughter, and I wouldn't change that for the world. She's the most precious thing in my life; the one right thing to have come out of the whole tragic mess. Reaching my hand out to touch the glass, I stroke my finger lovingly over her blond curls, and smile in spite of myself.

With a sigh, I shake myself out of these negative thoughts to concentrate on the here and now. Evie's waiting for me to pick her up, and I need to stop brooding and get moving. Shrugging on my jacket, I grab my keys and handbag, and switching off the lights on the way out, I set the alarm and lock up.

The night air is deliciously cool against my skin as I step out into the parking lot, the smell of winter jasmine infusing it's delicate fragrance into the air. The moon is high in the sky now, much smaller than before, illuminating the darkness with a silvery white glow and casting shadows that throw everything into stark relief. Looking up at the night sky, I can see literally thousands of stars twinkling amidst the inky blackness of space. It still takes my breath away every time I look at the heavens these days. Before I became a vampire they all looked the same colour to me; basically appearing in varying degrees of white. Now I see colours dotted all over the place, ranging from an icy blue to a fiery orange, some pinkish, others pale yellow, and some with a very faint tinge of green. It fascinates me to think that these myriad hues have been there all along without me ever realising it, and it makes me wonder what other hidden phenomenon are out there hiding just beneath the threshold of our limited perception.

With one last glance at the awe-inspiring sight above me, I press the button on the car remote and climb into the sleek red Ferrari, sinking down into the plush seat, and inhaling that wonderful new-leather smell that never seems to age. Josef would probably turn in his grave if he knew I was driving it, and I couldn't help but grin with the knowledge. I flicked on his iPod and turned the key in the ignition, thrilled at the throaty roar as the engine gunned to life. Reversing carefully, I pulled out of the parking lot, cranking the stereo up to full blast, and floored the accelerator. Instantly I was thrust back in my seat as the car surged forward in what felt like a rocket powered burst of speed. I absolutely knew why Josef had loved this car.

The selection of music on Josef's iPod was strange to say the least; a bizarre mixture of genres and eras, ranging from Baroque, through classical Mozart, to modern day pop, and just about everything in between. I guess living for over four hundred years will do that to a person. The song currently blaring out of the speakers, Duffy's 'Mercy', brings back memories. It reminds me of the day Mick took me to meet his 'other girlfriends' as he had called them. I'd been a bit dubious at the time, and a teensy bit jealous too if I'm honest, but that evening had turned out to be one of the best dates we'd ever had.

***************

It had been three days since the Morrison murder, and 'Hemera's' Facebooked ransom demand. I was about as fed up with work as I ever thought possible, and longing for the weekend to hurry up and arrive. All I wanted to do was put my feet up, relax, and hopefully spend some much needed quality time with my new boyfriend. Mick and I had both been running around like busy fools for the last few days, and a little time out was way overdue.

He'd been trying to track down the teenage son of a local wealthy businessman, who'd stolen his father's yacht and was last seen headed toward Santa Catalina Island with his underage girlfriend on board. Sea voyages and sun obviously not being a good combination for a vampire, Mick had spent most of the time hunkered down below deck on board the vessel he'd chartered, pretending to be sea sick, while he hid from the extra debilitating effects of the sun reflecting off the surface of the water. He'd found no trace of either the boy or his father's cruiser, only to discover that the abandoned yacht had been discovered anchored in a small private bay a few miles up the coast just hours before. After another fruitless search, he'd finally had to give in and return to his loft for some essential freezer time, before his sunstroke got out of hand.

I hadn't fared much better, suffering through a gruelling two hour appointment with the coroner who'd carried out the post mortem on Mr Morrison. He'd painstakingly gone over the full gruesome details of exactly how the head had been severed from the body. It was one of those mornings when I dearly wished I'd not had such a hearty breakfast. The only saving grace was that he was almost certain the victim had already been dead at the time, having received four bullet wounds in the chest prior to the decapitation.

The instrument used had turned out to be a common kitchen knife, and could have been purchased from any one of a million retailers. It certainly wasn't going to help us find the killer. Ballistics had run a computerized gun print on the bullets found lodged in Mr Morrision's heart and lungs, and we had the make and model of the gun; only problem was finding the owner. Trawling through the records of firearms dealers to try to find the names of persons who had purchased the particular make and model of gun, was a much more long winded process, and pointless unless we had some idea of for whom we were looking.

Mrs Millen, the unfortunate dog-walker, hadn't come up with any additional information, so all we had to go on was that the killing most likely had something to do with Mr Morrision's sideline in fake IDs; something the police had picked up on after examining the contents of his apartment. My heart had skipped a beat when I heard that the police had discovered the incriminating evidence, although Josef had already confirmed that he hadn't handed over any information that could compromise us in any way. Luckily only blank documents and printing equipment had been found, and there was no trace whatsoever of any client records. Josef had been intending to procure the necessary photographs the following day, but hearing about the murder had obviously put paid to his plans.

So, for now at least, our secret was safe, although how much longer depended on 'Hemera', and what they decided to do about the fact that Josef had so far completely ignored the message. Strangely, no other threat had been made, although had Josef not happened to check his e-mail that day, or bothered to sign into to Facebook to check the message, it was entirely possible that he may never have seen it in the first place, so maybe the blackmailer assumed that was the case. It was all a bit of a mystery, and certainly not the M.O. of a professional blackmailer.

I'd also Googled 'Hemera', and discovered that aside from being a Turkish resort and spa (which I quickly discounted as being in any way relevant), according to ancient Greek mythology, 'Hemera' was denoted as goddess of the daytime. It seemed an apt name for someone bent on extorting 'creatures of the night', and didn't bode well for the possibility that the blackmailer was bluffing. I'd tried to track down the IP address Logan had traced for us, but information on computers within the D.A.'s office was strictly confidential and I'd hit a dead end with my inquiries. As Logan had pointed out, it was also quite possible that someone had tapped into the WiFi network from a laptop or suchlike, and although it was likely, there was no guarantee that the person actually worked there.

After three days spent obtaining evidential statements from both witnesses and victims of crime, and what seemed like three nights filling out the mountains of paperwork that went with it, I was quickly coming to the conclusion that working as a civilian investigator was not all it was cracked up to be. I hadn't realised how restricting working within the confines of the law would be, and I really missed the thrill of the chase when there was a hot story going down. In fact I was sorely tempted to hand in my notice, and probably would have done had it not been for the fact that Ben Talbot was the one person who held the key to my finding out more about the list, and it's origins. So I stuck it out, consoling myself with the though that if the worst happened, and relocation did become necessary, at least Mick and I would be going together.

As Friday afternoon drew to a close, I prepared myself for yet another attempt at gleaning some much needed information on the list from Ben, and pasting on a cheerily enthusiastic smile, I made my way over to his office and tapped gently on the door.

He looked up somewhat distractedly, smiling when he saw it was me, and I immediately felt a little pang of guilt at my duplicitous intentions.

"Hey Beth. How's it going?"

"Great, thanks," I lied, licking my lips nervously, "I'm really enjoying the job…" I paused at the whopping great lie, my mind desperately searching for a suitable in-road to the topic of the list. "I've just finished up with the statements," I smiled, heaping the files onto the corner of Ben's desk, "I thought maybe you'd like me to take a another look at those names I was investigating before I finish up for the day?" Adding as an afterthought, "It would be refreshing to have something different to look at for an hour or so, after slogging through all those testimonies…"

He leaned back in his chair, smiling at me warmly, "Honestly Beth…. don't worry about it. It's low priority at the moment, and if you're all finished up I'd rather you took an early night and went home. You deserve it after all the hard work you've done over the last few days…" He sat up and snapped the file on his desk shut, "And I won't be far behind you… it's been a long week and I'm getting nowhere fast here."

I pasted the smile more firmly on my face, determined not to be deflected so easily. "Oh, but I hate leaving a job half done… once I start something I do like to finish it… and it really wouldn't be a hardship. It's not like I have anything better to do…. If you could just give me some more information on exactly what I'm looking for, I'm sure I could come up with something. There's nothing I like to get my teeth into more than a good mystery…." I beamed hopefully at him.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, and I could see him weighing it up in his mind. Then, to my chagrin, he shook his head. "Case is closed Beth. Forget it."

I knew better than to pursue it further at that point, so I just smiled sweetly while I inwardly gnashed my teeth in frustration. "Okay… you're the boss. Thanks… and have a good weekend." I made my way to the door, glancing back over my shoulder to flash another smile on my way out. "See you Monday."

"You too…… night Beth." I heard him say as I clicked the door shut.

I cursed silently. So much for getting information about the list! It looked like that topic of conversation was a no go from now on. Ben had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going to be forthcoming with any further information on the subject. I felt defeated, knowing that Mick and the others were depending on me to find out where the list had come from, and I'd failed them completely.

Driving home in my car, I took a cursory glance around, as I was wont to do from time to time, to see if I could catch sight of the vampire who'd been assigned to tail me, but as with every other time I'd tried, I could see absolutely no one. It creeped me out slightly to know that it was so easy for someone to follow me without my being aware of it, and not for the first time, I wondered at just how closely I was being watched. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling, I tried to look on the positive side. At least if there was someone out there with any intentions of further head-rolling, hopefully I had back up on hand. Or at least I hoped that was the case - the cleaner wasn't really there to be a bodyguard; the primary objective was finding out who the blackmailer was.

Mick wasn't due to pick me up until seven thirty, so I had plenty of time to relax and get ready for our impending date. I was intrigued about the mystery outing that Mick had planned, and especially so about the interestingly termed 'other' girlfriends that he was planning on introducing me to. We'd only known each other for a few months (well at least if I didn't count the time since he'd saved me from his deranged wife and then proceeded to stalk me for the next twenty-two years), but I thought I'd gotten to know him pretty well during that time, and not once had I head him mention this apparent hoard of female acquaintances. I was curious, and if I was honest, a little bit jealous too.

All he would tell me was that there was dancing involved, which wasn't much to go on. Was he talking about a barn dance? Or would we be boogying the night away in some night club somewhere? I really didn't want to turn up at a club in a checked shirt, jeans and cowboy boots, and similarly, arriving at a barn dance dressed in killer heels and a come-get-me dress would be highly embarrassing.

In the end I settled for a blue flared skirt and cream lace top, that I hoped would be suitable for either, choosing a pair of medium heeled court shoes that wouldn't have my feet crippled by the end of the evening. I curled my hair and added some natural looking make up, and I was done. Having learned from past experience, I'd foregone the comfortable work underwear in favour of one of my new sets of sexy lingerie, and I even had a spare pair of knickers neatly folded and tucked securely at the bottom of my handbag, where there was no danger of them falling out.

I was set to go.

*************

An hour later I was ensconced at a table with Beryl, Edna, Queenie, Mavis and Gladys, being given the third degree about my courtship with 'Young Micky' as they referred to him.

"How long has he been wooing you dear?" asked Mavis, as the others all looked on smiling encouragingly.

For some strange reason I blushed at the term 'wooing' - it sounded so old fashioned and romantic. "Just a month or so…" I stammered, "well… we've known each other a lot longer than that, but we've only started dating just recently.." I looked nervously at the women, who were all staring back at me like potential mothers-in-law weighing me up for suitable wife material.

"Ahhh….." they all murmured in unison, nodding and making clucking noises.

"Have you discussed marriage yet?" inquired Queenie.

"Queenie!" exclaimed Gladys, digging her friend in the ribs, "the lass said they'd only been courting for a few weeks… give them a chance!"

"He's a wonderful catch my love," Queenie carried on, ignoring her companion, "such a lovely young man. Impeccable manners, good-looking, a marvellous dancer… _and _he has good career prospects… works as a P.A. I understand …"

"P._I. _dear" corrected Gladys.

"And I'm sure he'd make a wonderful father," chipped in Beryl, "no doubt you'd want to start a family as soon as possible at your age.."

I was momentarily struck speechless. At my age?! I'm sure she meant it kindly, but the little dig about my age has me bristling - twenty-six wasn't old, was it?

Edna reached across the table and laid her hand on my arm, smiling kindly, "Don't you mind them sweetheart. You've got plenty of time yet."

"Oh yes… plenty of time…..." they all chorused in unison, patting my arm.

Luckily for me, Mick returned to the table at that point, setting down a tray of drinks, gin and tonics and stouts for the old ladies, and a very welcome glass of wine for me. I grabbed my glass and downed half of it in a couple of large gulps, feeling their eyes on me, no doubt wondering whether Mick's 'intended' was some kind of lush.

We were in an old hall that reminded me of being back in school. There was wooden flooring, and a stage at one end, upon which stood a set of speakers that looked like they'd seen better days, and in the other corner, somewhat haphazardly arranged, some ancient looking disco lights. At the other end of the room was a small bar, and lined up down each side of the dance floor were rows of tables with hard plastic chairs . The hall was currently lit by strips of unflattering fluorescent lighting, and I felt for all the world like I was back at my school prom, except that the patrons seemed to vary in age hugely, ranging anywhere from about eighteen to eighty, with the vast majority looking to be at least sixty or older. Modern Jive wasn't exactly what I'd have chosen to do had Mick actually asked me, but now that we were here I was determined to make the best of it and at least give it a go.

Ominously, the lights dimmed, and a whine from the speakers heralded the entry of our dance tutors, as they began preparations for the lesson.

"Any ladies without a partner, please stand in the corner and you'll be brought on as soon as possible", announced the teacher.

"That'll be us then," sighed Edna, gesturing for the others to get up and follow her, "come on girls!"

Off they bustled, leaving me and Mick alone. He held out his hand to me in a very old fashioned gesture, and I couldn't help but smile as he helped me to my feet and led me across the floor to line up with the other couples already standing ready. Once we'd all sorted ourselves out, and were positioned in three lines down the middle of the dancefloor, men on one side, and ladies on the other, the instructor informed us we were about to learn the 'Push Spin'.

"Okay… everybody ready?" he asked, and we all dutifully snapped to attention. "Man's left to lady's right," he instructed, and Mick lightly took hold of my right hand. "Don't grasp too tightly….. just keep it loose," he said in a low voice, as I curled my fingers around his, and hastily uncurled them again.

"Take a small step back," came the next instruction, and we all complied. So far so good; I could cope with this I thought, beginning to feel a little more relaxed as Mick and I lightly held on to the tips of each others fingers.

"Step in," he continued, talking to the men, "and place your right hand around the lady's waist, taking your left hand to your left shoulder." I was suddenly held tightly against Mick's side with his arm across my waist and my hand resting on his shoulder. "The lady should be snug to your right hand side facing in opposite directions." I grinned up at Mick, thinking this wasn't half as bad as I'd feared.

"Step back on your left leg as you twist the lady clockwise." Confident, at this point, in my dancing prowess, I spun around as instructed as Mick lifted his hand, then promptly stumbled over my own feet and only just managed to catch my footing before I made a complete idiot of myself.

"Oops!" I laughed, subtly moving back into position and hoping that no one had noticed.

"You're supposed to spin in the other direction," Mick whispered, leaning in and putting his mouth against my ear as he spoke. "Clockwise…" he twiddled his fingers, "as in the same direction as a clock's hands," he finished with a smile.

"Okay!" I hissed under my breath. "New at this… I'm sure you had to learn once.."

"What? Learn what direction a clock's hands go in?" he asked innocently.

I studiously ignored that comment, and concentrated on the tutor's instructions as he told us the next steps.

"Return the lady to her previous position, with the left hand held up at chest height, palm to palm, your thumb to your right hand side." We duly manoeuvred ourselves thus. "Now push her to spin three hundred and sixty degrees clockwise." I made certain I turned the correct way this time, shooting Mick a 'so there' look as I did so. "And step back under tension." Mick grinned at me as we stepped away from each other, only our fingertips still connected.

"Step in and bring the lady in to return." I managed to spin in the correct direction once more. "And step back under tension."

"Well done." Mick congratulated me, still holding fast to my hand as he smiled at me warmly. "You've just learned your first basic move. Only another nineteen to go, and we'll soon have you jiving around the dancefloor like a pro."

I paled, "Nineteen?" I could barely remember the one we'd just done, let alone another nineteen!

"Don't worry," he laughed, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, "you'll only be learning three tonight, and they'll go through it again a few more times before you have to do it to music.".

We did indeed go through it a few more times, and although I made a couple of mistakes, I was starting to quite enjoy myself. When we were ready to give it a go to the music, Mick gave my hand another comforting squeeze. "Just relax and follow my lead… you'll be fine.."

There was something so normal about dancing with Mick. Thinking about it, I realised this was the first time we'd ever really had 'fun' together, like a normal couple. It was one occasion where I totally forgot about him being a vampire, and just got to enjoy the happy fun-loving Mick that resided somewhere beneath the surface of the more restrained and serious man I'd come to know.

He was an excellent dancer, and I soon learned not to try to 'lead', but rather to follow where he lead me, and go with the flow. He kept up a running commentary of what he was about to do, telling me in advance what way I was going, as his hands on my waist or my shoulder gently nudged me in the right direction. All too soon though, we were moving on, as the ladies who'd been standing patiently in the corner were brought on, and the rest of us moved along to accommodate them. I found myself with a new partner; a grey haired man of about sixty or seventy, who unfortunately turned out to know as little as I did about jiving, so we stumbled about together, doing our best, and laughing at our mistakes, as we bumped each other and tried to catch with all the wrong hands.

Mick, I noticed, with a twinge a jealousy, was dancing with a dark-haired young girl, who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. Looking stunning in black leggings and a long floral top, she was also an excellent dancer, and she and Mick looked great as they swayed and sashayed in time to the music, hands in the right places at the right times, and spins beautifully controlled and caught. They were both grinning broadly, obviously enjoying themselves, and with a pang, I felt myself wishing I was her, or at least that I could dance like she did.

Several times we changed partners, and each one was a new experience. Some were fantastic dancers, like Mick, and others had even less of a clue than I did. All in all though, it was a huge amount of fun. As the lesson came to an end, the instructor shouted out that we were to continue in freestyle, and I went into momentary panic mode, but I needn't have worried; the man I was dancing with turned out to be a very patient teacher, and kindly stuck to the three basic moves we'd just learnt, until I was doing them almost without thinking.

As the music came to an end, my partner thanked me for the dance, and I thanked him profusely for his kind tolerance and understanding. Making my way back to the table, I noticed Mick heading back onto the dancefloor with Gladys in tow, and sat down to watch as I sipped my wine. For a large woman, Gladys was amazingly light on her feet, and I was fascinated observing them as they moved expertly in time with the music. It was like watching an episode of Come Dancing as they glided to and fro, Gladys seeming to effortlessly anticipate each subtle hand gesture, as Mick guided her skilfully about the floor. After he and Gladys had finished, Edna and Queenie both had their turns, and I wondered just how long exactly Mick had been doing this; they all seemed to know each other's moves inside out..

After another round of drinks and a short respite, Mick once again hauled me onto the floor. It was one of my favourite songs playing, Duffy's 'Mercy', and I was really quite looking forward to having my turn with the best looking, not to mention extremely expert dancing, delectable hunk of male loveliness, who I'd been watching with my tongue hanging out for the past half hour. Relaxed a little by the wine, and finding the music quite an easy beat to dance to, I don't think I did too badly at all. Maybe not up to Gladys' standard, but very passable for a beginner I reckoned. Feeling his hand in mine, and his arm around my waist, I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. I'd never really met this carefree young man before, and I decided that I liked him. I liked him a lot.

"Ready for a bit a Salsa?" he said, and before I could answer, I was drawn into his arms, his hand coming around my back as he held me close, dancing pressed tightly together so that I could feel the muscles in his legs moving against mine as he swung us around in Latin-American style. It was so unbelievably sexy that if we hadn't been in the middle of a crowded dancefloor, I'd have been just about ready to throw him down on the nearest available surface and rid his body of every shred of clothing he had on. Just as my dirty little mind began to wander, he released me and used his hand on my waist to push me into a spin, and we were suddenly back jiving again. I had to concentrate to keep my eyes off of his gyrating hips and tightly muscled ass though, and I had to pinch myself to remind me that this gorgeous man was mine!

Finally, the song finished, and reluctantly I took my seat back at the table, while Mick held out a hand each to Beryl and Mavis, and all three strode out onto the floor. Interested to see how he was intending to dance with the both of them at the same time, I swivelled my chair around so I could watch.

By the time the song ended, my mouth was hanging open in amazement. How on earth they'd all managed to synchronise their movements so perfectly had me completely baffled. It was like pure poetry in motion.

"That was excellent!" I congratulated them , genuinely amazed, as they arrived back at the table, Mavis and Beryl a little breathless, while Mick looked fresh as a daisy, and ready to go ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Plenty of practise.." smiled Beryl.

"And necessitated by the distinct lack of men to dance with!" laughed Mavis.

We stayed for a couple more songs, and I had one final dance with Mick, before he started making motions to leave, explaining to the 'girls' that we had yet to eat, and apologising that we couldn't stay longer. Having kissed and hugged them all goodbye, we finally made our way out to the parking lot, Mick's arm draped over my shoulder protectively, and big smiles on both our faces.

"That was so much fun!" I said, climbing into the car.

Mick turned to look at me as he pulled his door shut and fumbled in his pocket for the keys. "Glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to see them all one more time….." he paused, gazing down as his thoughts seemed to drift for a moment, "….if it turns out we have to leave…." His voice trailed off, and he let out a soft sigh. Looking suddenly back up at me and grinning broadly, he added, "And they've been just dying to meet you… they've been wanting to get me married off for years!"

_Married? _My heart leapt for a moment before I swiftly pushed the thought aside. _We were just joking around here right? He wasn't saying he wanted to marry me…get a grip!_

"And don't forget the kids…" I snickered, ".. apparently we should be starting right away since I'm not getting any younger!" I rolled my eyes.

Mick snorted. "Well…. you _are_ pushing thirty…" He sneaked a sideways look at me and ducked as I swatted him on the shoulder.

As the laughter died away, silence fell, and Mick gave me a somewhat regretful smile - one that I wasn't quite sure how to interpret - before turning the key and heading back to his loft.

*************

Mick had originally planned to take me out to dinner, but given our present situation, what with the possibility that we were being watched by the blackmailer, he decided that him sitting at a restaurant not eating, while I tucked into a large meal, wasn't exactly the best of ideas at the moment. Instead, he'd decided to cook for me at his place and give me a rain check on dinner.

"Mmmm…… smells delicious!" I called through to Mick, who was currently bustling around the kitchen, rustling me up a homemade pizza and garlic bread.

I tried to feel guilty that I was the one draped over the couch with my feet up, holding a glass of wine, whilst Mick was slaving over a hot stove,. But all I could think was how lucky I was that a man who didn't even eat, seemed more than happy to spend his time cooking up culinary delights for me.

"Ever thought about opening up your own restaurant?" I enquired, gesturing rather over-enthusiastically with my wine glass, and very nearly spilling it all over the cushions. I think I'd had more to drink than I realised, I was certainly beginning to feel quite warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.

He shook his head. "Not great hours for a vampire, and besides…..it's hard work." He grinned. "Makes being a P.I. seem like a walk in the park…"

"Well… it's always good to have a back up plan in case the work ever dries up." I toasted him, taking another gulp and sinking back against the edge of the couch as I kicked off my shoes and wiggled my feet down into the cushions.

The pizza was absolutely delicious, as I knew it would be, and I'd scoffed down four large slices and three pieces of garlic bread before I decided I was going to get very plump rather quickly if I didn't watch it. Mick had returned to the kitchen with the dishes, and I saw him head to his 'secret' fridge, no doubt to get himself some liquid sustenance.

Putting the wine glass down on the table, the words were out of my mouth before I'd really had time to think about what I was saying. "Mick……" I said, holding out my arm, wrist turned upwards in invitation. "Why don't you feed from me….?"

He stopped, his hand halfway to the cupboard, and turned to look at me, the expression on his face incredulous. "What?" He asked, looking slightly confused, as though he thought he might not have heard me correctly.

"I said feed from me." I replied, looking him directly in the eye. "It's only fair… you cooked me a wonderful meal, and now it's my turn to return the favour."

He hesitated, and I could tell he was in two minds as he lowered the empty glass he was holding to the worktop, and looked back at me. "Beth….." he paused again, seeming to flounder with his words, "….drinking from you when we make love is one thing…. feeding from you… that's something else entirely."

"Not that I don't want to…." he said quickly, as my face fell, "but you're not 'food' to me… you're the woman I'm in love with." he said softly, walking over to take my hand, which was still held out towards him in invitation.

"But I'd like to know what it's like… you know… without the whole sex thing…..at least once…" I raised pleading eyes to his, "even if you never do it again." I was starting to think I'd had way too much wine already; it wasn't like me to beg like this, but I couldn't seem to help myself. When he'd fed from me in the desert, the overwhelming feelings had been of regret, revulsion and despair. There had been a strange kind of pleasure too, I did remember that, but that had been far outweighed by the more negative emotions. I hadn't experienced anything like the feelings that Mick's previous freshies had apparently felt, and I really wanted to know what that felt like. I _needed_ to know.

"Beth…." He was shaking his head, but I could see that at least a small part of him wanted to do this, even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

"Please Mick.."

Seeing him still undecided, I decided to pull out the big guns. "After what happened in the desert, it would be nice to have a good experience to remember…." I let my words trail off and gazed at him hopefully.

"Beth… I'm sorry your first experience had to be that way, I honestly am, but drinking from you just for pleasure….like a freshie….I'm not sure I could do that.." He sat down next to me and stared at me earnestly as he held my hand in his lap.

"Besides.." he grinned, "I think you might have had just a little too much wine… and you might regret it in the morning."

"One," I began, pulling my hand from his and holding up a finger at him, "I have _not _had too much to drink…. well maybe a little… but I'm still perfectly capable of making decisions on my own. And two.." I held up a second finger, "..if you're anywhere near as good as you've boasted you are…."

He let out a muffled snort, and I knew I'd got him with that one. "Then there is no _way _I'm gonna regret this… not now, not in the morning, not ever!. So unless that was all hot air you were blowing about your 'superior bite capabilities', then you'd better put your mouth where your mouth is, and prove it to me."

He looked down, shaking his head again, but he was smiling, and I knew I'd made my point. He picked my hand up again, and a little shiver of anticipation went through me as he turned it palm up, his fingers stroking lightly over the delicate veins just beneath the surface of my skin. Closing his eyes, he brought it his nose, inhaling the scent as he swept his lips light as a feather across the sensitive skin of my inner arm. I couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath, as a bolt of longing suddenly stabbed through me in anticipation of what was to come. I breathed out raggedly, stunned at the intensity of what I was already feeling, even though he'd barely touched me.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at me, and although I should have been expecting it, I was still surprised to see that his eyes had already changed to the luminous silver that signalled the change to his vampire self. I could see the points of fangs protruding ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth, and my insides clenched again at the thought of them sinking into my skin, and the pleasure they would ultimately, hopefully, bring.

I nodded, temporarily struck dumb as I gazed into those glowing eyes.

"You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." he breathed, stunning me even more with the unexpected admission. "Don't be scared Beth… I couldn't hurt you if I tried.." He moved up and began to nuzzle the side of my throat, dropping small butterfly kisses wherever his lips touched.

The hairs stood up on the back of my neck, and although I knew there was no need to be afraid, my heart started hammering in my chest, and I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. It was strange to be feeling so apprehensive, but at the same time so aroused. My arms drew him closer as his mouth caressed along my throat, and I pressed his head closer, winding my fingers through his hair, unconsciously trying to press his mouth more closely against my skin.

"One last chance to back out…" he whispered, his breath creating delicious vibrations against my skin as he spoke. I felt the sharp points of his fangs graze lightly against me, and the touch of his tongue as it traced a wet path along the vein, now throbbing in time to my heartbeat. Mick's hand wound it's way through my hair and cupped the back of my head, while the other one curved around my back, holding me in a firm grasp, and effectively restricting my means of escape.

"Beth…" he repeated when I didn't answer, "are you sure you want this?"

I'd never been more sure of anything in my life. "Yes, I'm sure. But for crying out loud Mick…." the expectation was killing me, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out, "would you just do it already!"

The last word came out as a strangled cry as he chose that moment to sink his teeth into my neck, and my entire body went rigid with the shock of it. The acute burning sensation stung like I'd been pierced with a thousand tiny needles, and for a moment I couldn't breathe with the impact of it. Then, all of a sudden, like someone flicking a switch, it felt as though a dam of bliss had been released within me, pulsing in waves through my veins as it flowed like a river throughout my entire body. It was like being hit by a ton of bricks, except that instead of hard clay, it was pure joy, and I could only allow the feeling to wash over me, completely bowled over by it, and able only to submit to the mind-blowing euphoria that held me captive and helpless in it's wake.

Distantly, I was aware of Mick's mouth moving against my throat, could feel the contractions of his throat as he swallowed, and the electrifying touch of his tongue as he lapped against the wound he'd created.

"Oh my God….." I breathed, my hands slipping through his hair and falling to rest about his waist, as my body floated in seventh heaven, utterly intoxicated by the rush of endorphins flooding like lightning throughout my system. All I could do was close my eyes and give myself up to it.

For long moments time seemed to ebb and flow, until Mick's face abruptly appeared before mine. I hadn't even felt him withdraw his fangs. His eyes still shone luminous silver as he stared down at me, his thumb stroking circles over my cheek as his other hand smoothed back the hair from the side of my face. A thin trickle of blood ran down his chin, and I stared at it, fascinated as it snaked it's way like a river over the contours of his face. Reaching up, I used my thumb to catch the droplet before it fell, and without thinking, brought it to my mouth to lick it clean, tasting the sweet, coppery flavour in my mouth.

We both stared at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say, and still kind of lost in the moment.

"Remind me never to do that when you've been drinking bagged blood." I said, completely breaking the tension of the moment, as he practically choked on his laughter.

"Will do.." he sniggered, his eyes shifting back to their usual hazel blue hue.

"So….." he looked down at me through half lidded eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up in an undisguised smirk, "….how was it for you honey?"

I stared back at those gorgeous hazel eyes with their long black lashes, smiling down at me, and my stomach turned to mush. I was determined not to feed his overblown ego though. "Hmmmm……" I pondered, screwing my face up and pretending to mull it over " … I dunno…. I think there might have been _something_ there… but I'm not quite sure……." I gave him an innocent look, "it was kind of hard to tell…". _What with the complete rapture and everything going on at the time it had been a little difficult to concentrate. Understatement of the year…_

I looked up at him under my lashes"Maybe you should try it again, and I'll see if I can pay attention this time…."

"Okay…" he held up a finger just as I had earlier, "One…. no second go. If you weren't paying attention the first time, you'll just have to wait." "Two…." A second finger shot up, "there was absolutely _no way_ you didn't get your rocks off just now…… and three…"

"Excuse me!" I interrupted him, my mouth gaping in surprise at the language he'd used, "Last time I checked I'm sure I didn't have any 'rocks' buster."

"And three…." He continued, ignoring my comment, and slurring his words slightly, "I think someone was telling porky pies when she said she hadn't had all that much to drink. I can barely see straight…" he giggled.

"Well…." I looked a bit sheepish, "I'm maybe just a tad tipsy. Anyway…" I fixed him with an accusing stare, "you were the one plying me with all the drink!"

He snickered at that. "Okay, you've got me there… it's just been a while since I've felt like this. It's like being a teenager again, and having my first taste of cider…I'm scared to stand up in case I fall over.." He lowered his head and tried to stifle another bout of the giggles.

"But I didn't think you could get drunk?" I said, honestly not having realised that the alcohol in my blood would have this effect on him.

"I can't… not normally anyway. I only drink whiskey because I like the taste. It's one of the few things that actually doesn't taste like cardboard. But filter it through someone's digestive system and into their bloodstream..." he gestured circles with his hand, "and you have yourself a walking bar at your disposal." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Not that I consider you a walking bar of course…"

"Of course…" I smiled, thinking I'd never seen him act so cute. The effect of the drink had softened and relaxed him in a way I'd ever seen before. He seemed almost more human now than when he'd actually been (albeit only temporarily) human, and I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and hold onto this carefree Mick for as long as I could.

He collapsed back against the cushions, pulling me with him and snuggling me in against his side. "We're going to make this thing work, aren't we?" he asked out of the blue, suddenly looking very vulnerable. "I really couldn't bear to lose you, you know…"

"Of course we'll make it work," I said immediately. He'd looked so forlorn when he said it. "I don't know how exactly…but we'll find a way."

He didn't answer, just drawing me tighter against him, his thumb rubbing circles over my arm. There wasn't really an answer he could give, since he'd already more or less told me he didn't want to turn me. How we were going to make this work was an unanswered question, but I knew I didn't relish the idea of growing old while Mick remained the same. There was going to come a point, if we stayed together, where something would have to give.

"Beth…." he started. But no other words were forthcoming.

I turned to look up at him. He was looking back at me with a strange expression on his face. It was the kind of look that made you want to hold your breath, and I found myself doing exactly that.

"Beth…you know I love you…" he began again.

"I know. I love you too." I reached up a gave him a lingering kiss, savouring the taste of his lips, and his breath against my cheek.

As I drew back, he sat up, pulling us both into a sitting position on the sofa, and took my hand in his. He took a deep breath and looked at me in earnest. Not knowing quite what to expect, my heart started to thump in my chest, and a sinking feeling began in the pit of my stomach, as I wondered whether maybe he'd thought better of pursuing a relationship with a human after all.

"I'd ask you to marry me, but I'm not even sure I'm not still technically married to Coraline…." he said, with a snort of resigned laughter.

Stunned, I could only stare at him in shock.

"But I do want to be with you Beth, for as long as we have together." He paused, taking another deep breath. "And I'd like that to be as long as possible…. so….. if you do ever decide you want to be turned….." He stopped there, seemingly unable to complete the sentence.

He leaned forward until his forehead was touching mine, and I could feel the emotion coming off him in waves as he cupped my face between his hands.

"I'll turn you if you want it," he whispered, "but only if it's what you want. If it's not what you want, then I won't try to change your mind. Either way, I want to be with you."

I was so full of emotion I didn't trust myself to speak. So I simply closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Mick's shoulders, our foreheads still pressed together as the tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Finally pulling apart to look at him, I couldn't help but giggle.

"You are so incredibly sappy when you've had too much to drink Mick…."

To be continued/………………………


End file.
